Frankie Say's Relax
by JoxX
Summary: Sookie's and Eric's first meeting with a little twist...
1. Tempted

**Frankie Say's Relax**

**~One Shot~**

* * *

**A/N** Just a little bit of fun...

Enjoy JoXxx

* * *

The excitement and newness of being out in the open had well and truly worn off. Fangbangers lined up rounded the corner of my bar Fangtasia offering themselves night in and night out. The stench of their desperation to please, be used and abused, filled me with disgust and boredom that teetered on insanity. Vermin; every bloody last one off them.

Sat from my vantage point, I surveyed the crowd looking for one that was, less pathetic than the rest. Tall order tonight. My indication tonight may bring something different was a sudden rush of excitement followed immediately by a forceful rush of lust, from my child Pam. I smirked. Unfortunately some idiot with a moustache and bald head believed I was smirking at him began inching closer, so my smirk quickly turned to a sneer of distain.

I knew Pam had picked her meal for the evening, it must be something special as I had not experienced this level of excitement from Pam in quite some time. I also knew she would give me first refusal as the good childe she is. As I inhaled, the sweet scent of evening jasmine, vanilla, sun dried cotton and sunlight so intense you could swear it was midday outside assaulted me. I knew then I would be not be refusing, my fangs ran out a little. Mmm, dinner time. Surely this must be the morsel that had my Pamela so excited.

Scanning the crowd, I watched as _they_ emerged from the doorway. _They!_ Compton and the sun herself, if I had breathed surely I would have missed a breath. She walk with her shoulders back head held high, and had the audacity to dress like a sacrificial Virgin to a Vampire bar. She had an air round her that just oozed innocents and the fool hardy confidence that comes with it.

Mesmerised as they approached the bar, Compton eyes darting around cautiously standing protectively over his 'date'. The fool had already lost her, to bring such a treasure into _my_ bar was an exercise in stupidity. She spoke briefly to Longshadow, before she pulled out some pictures and showed him. They concluded whatever conversation they had been having when she took her drink from the bar, Compton leading her to a table at the edge of the dance floor. _Why thank you Compton_, I thought._ So thoughtful of you, to give me an uninterrupted view of this delectable creature._ I seen her eyes widen, then she smiled coyly looking up at me.

By the gods her eyes where stunning, they invoked a memory which I could quite not place- usual. Well it would be considered bad form; not to glamour her when she has presented me with the perfect opportunity, she smiled even wider. I sent my glamour to her, but instead of coming to me. Her smile dropped and she focused her attention to Compton. Just then the pathetic idiot that had been crawling on his belly towards me was in kicking range, I didn't have to think twice about it as the man sailed through the air landing on a nearby table with a satisfying thud. A deep gash had opened up on his forehead, _opps._

When I tried my glamour for a second time, I was now more than intrigued that it had not worked a second time. Pam slid up next to me. "Perfection is she not?" she smiled.

"Yes," was all I said.

"There's something different about her, she smells like sun on a breezy day," I had to look at Pam there was such longing in her voice, I was not sure it was for sun on a breezy day or the woman she informed me was called Sookie.

"Pam, is there something familiar about her?"

"Now you mention it, yes. But I cannot think if we had met such a delight we would have ever let her leave the bedroom," she looked deep in thought her mind clearly reviewing her 'vault'.

"She can't be glamoured, at least not by me," I left that hanging as the shock permeated our maker/ child bond. None had glamour as strong as mine in my area, except for perhaps Thalia. With two fingers I beckoned Compton and the sun herself.

As they approached she was even more stunning up close, "Bill," I acknowledged. Much to my annoyance Bill stood a good four feet from us.

"Who's your friend?" Pam asked, already knowing the answer. Her fangs had run out.

"Hi, I am Sookie Stackhouse," she introduced herself like it was nothing. Her accent sweetly southern, matching her lady like persona.

"Aren't you sweet?" It was out of my mouth before I'd even checked my brain. Nothing would have prepared me for her answer.

"Not especially," she answered, with fire. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Sookie, I am Eric and this is Pam," I introduced us. For the second time that night she surprised me.

"I know, we've met," she said nonchalantly. Bill's eyes widened in surprise too.

"Care to enlighten us," Pam asked all of her attention focused on one Sookie Stackhouse. Well if Pam couldn't recall, then I certainly wouldn't be able to.

"No," she answered. For the third time I was surprised. I slowly took my eyes of her and fixed Bill with my gaze.

"My friend would like to ask some questions, if that would be acceptable to you?" Bill asked keeping a strong grip on her arm.

I nodded intriguing to what she would ask. I watch with fascination as she pulled two pictures out of her bag, handing them to Pam first. "Have you seen either of these women?" she asked.

Pam and I both regarded the pictures. "I have been with this one," I said tapping my finger on the better looking of the two, beginnings of blush creep up her cheeks- beautiful. The next comment was totally fuelled by need to see more blood rush to her face, "she liked pain," I smirked as I hit the jackpot. She blushed scarlet- delicious. I could tell Pam was surprised I'd answered her. I could smell her how turned on Pam was with this little southern belles blush.

"Well thank you, that will be all of your time I require," her rose bud lips spoke and she attempted to leave but at least Compton had the sense to keep her there, I had not dismissed them.

"Bill are you quite attached to your human?" I asked, I would go about it the polite way first, if he wanted to score major points he would just hand her over.

"Yes, she's mine," he snapped firmly that he thought beggared no negotiation.

"No, I am most am certainly not," she snapped pulling her arm free from Compton. Ah good she was going to come to me of her own free will.

"SOOKIE," Bill said astonished.

"BILL," she said equally forcefully, oh this was too good-beyond amusing. I would enjoy taming her.

"Sookie," he began more in controlled manner, "I promised your Grandmother that I would bring you home safe, I have to claim you to do that," he pleaded with her-pathetic. Sookie had her arms crossed over her chest, one eye brow raise. Little did she know it made her ample bosom even more plentiful.

"Is that so?" she asked. It reminded me of a spider that lures a fly into her web just before she strikes. I couldn't keep the smile of my face as I watched the exchange.

"Yes," he answered oblivious to what was coming.

"Really?" she began Compton nodded, "I don't believe for a second that my Grandmother meant for you to claim me," when she said claim me she did little quotation sign's in the air.

"I am leaving. A-LONE, thank you for your help Mr Northman, Bill," she said coolly with that she turn and took a step to leave before Compton stopped her.

She looked down at his hand with distain, "Oh, that better not be your hand on my person, Bill Compton," she said in annoyed tone. I shot Pam a look, she smiled a fangy smile back.

"Sookie, you don't understand, you need to be protected," Bill whined. Her expression went from furious to amused she began laughing, it sounded like tinkling bells. The whole bar was watching now, the Vampires had been watching her for quite some time. She was doubled over, every time she went to straighten herself up again and speak she would lose control and laugh even harder. She looked so beautiful. Clearing her throat several times wiping tears from the corners of her eyes, she took a couple of deep breath, blanked her face all though the amusement still danced in her eyes. The corners of her mouth fought to stay down.

"Oh Bill, you think me so naive that I would dress like Vampire bait, a sacrificial virgin if you like, smelling like one- for I am," she started giggling again, my cock throbbed at her admittance of her flowered state, again I was surprised when she said sacrificial virgin, had I not thought the very same thing. "And walk in to a Vampire bar, unable to protect myself?" she asked, her shoulders shaking with soundless laughter.

Bill didn't answer he looked like a deer in the headlights. "You did!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together. "You Vampires presume too much, first of all Northman presumes I am human and then you, Bill presume that you could protect me, when you would be as much use as a plastic bottle in a bar fight," she said with her hands on her hips. Pam sniggered.

"Bill tell your beloved Queen to cease her interest in me unless she wants to start world war seven, she can keep my cousin," her eye's had narrowed on Bill. He stood mouth agape. Now my interest was really peaked, I had scooted to the edge of the throne. I knew it, Bill wasn't mainstreaming, he had been the Queens lap dog too long.

"World war seven?" Bill said confused like she had not mentioned the Queen. This woman clearly knew her supe world history.

"Yes, seven," she said exasperated, like it was common knowledge.

"She is right there have been six, the last two included humans because the super natural world could not cover its tracks any longer, what I want to know is how a virgin from Bon Temps knew this," using my super speed I appeared in front of her fangs bared. She fucking rolled her eye's at me, fully grown were's have pissed themselves at such a sight. I pushed her up against a wall.

"You will tell me, how I know you," I demanded, enjoying the sensation of her soft body pressed up against mine. A slight increase in her heart rate, her warm breath across my chest, Mmm. But no indication of fear, it felt like an aphrodisiac all in itself.

"No I don't think so...Now don't cough unless you want to lose you balls," she gave a little push I could feel a dagger pressed between my legs, I froze. Fuck where had that come from. Shit.

"Seeing as you were so help full tonight, I'll give you a freebee next one will cost you a favour. The man in the black baseball cap, is an undercover cop in approximately two minutes his back up is going to raid Fangtasia," she smiled.

"We are doing nothing wrong," I snapped.

"No, well you'll be disappointed that this," she motioned between us with her free hand, "Is actually illegal as it was unsolicited, it's called assault, but I think the nice police officers would be more interested in the Vampire Taryn feeding in the toilets from the man you kicked earlier," she looked smug. I growled, Taryn had been spoken to about this before. I see, I would have to chain the bitch up this time, but how did Sookie know.

"Who are you?" I asked, I had to know it was bugging me now.

"You can call me princess," she giggled as she faded with a pop and disappeared I was left clutching air. It was like someone removed a veil from a section of my mind, the faint smell of Fae mage hung in the air. Suddenly in my mind I was transported to the late eighties, Pam had began power dressing and had those ridicules huge shoulder pads in all her suits and huge hair.

I was holding 'court' in my then supe only bar, when a disturbance at the front door caught our attention, everyone was on high alert when the bouncer at the time Maxwell lee went flying through the air at least twenty feet.

"Well I warned ya, just to let me in," snapped a young girly voice, seconds later she rounded the corner, dragging Micky bound in silver, behind her. She couldn't have been older than twelve, tiny, a scrap of a girl, tea cup sized, clearly something more than human.

What a sight she was, dressed in a pink tutu with holes in her black tights I think they were meant to be like that, a huge white cropped tee shirt hung off one shoulder. Emblazoned on the front it said; 'Frank Says Relax'. Her hands and lower arms were covered in pale pink lace fingerless gloves and a ton of bracelets that jangled as she moved, her chest show promise of the woman she would become, but she was undeveloped. Despite her bodies immaturity her face was breath taking, beautiful. Her huge blue almond shaped eye's were outlined in thick black eyeliner. Her lips full and pouty glistened with lip gloss. This girl would truly be a vision when fully grown. Her hair was black (coloured) and teased big with a bright shocking pink scarf tied in it, the scarf finished in a big bow on the side of her head. A tiny little tiara was also perched on top of her head, her look reminded me of Madonna, just mini sized. Now that was woman who could fuck, like a house on fire.

She was chewing, chewing gum, smacking loudly. "Whats, the meaning of this?" I barked. I had seen five hundred year old Vampire quake at being spoken to like that. She just quirked an eye brow- fearless?

"You the sheriff?" she asked blowing a bubble, like she couldn't give a shit. She had stopped in the middle of the bar. One foot which was adorned in a pink converse high top and legwarmers, now resting on Micky's back, she lean her weight forward on the resting leg, she inspected her nails.

"Yes, Now answer my question..." what was she? human and daemon... no couldn't be she smelt too sweet for that, a witch?

"Fairy," she answered my unasked question. A fairy, well she certainly had some big ones, all four foot eleven of her. A fairy in a Vampire bar all by herself, now that took nerve.

"So sheriff do you have a name?" she asked, her eye's raking up and down me, eye's accessing me.

"Eric Northman and this is my childe Pam Ravencroft," I answered amused by her and her total lack of fear.

"and you are?" I knew I was smirking, but I couldn't help but be amused by her.

"Only your saviour... but you can call me princess..." she paused dramatically, "...Brigant," she smiled smugly. Fuck, an heir to the throne of Fairy. Shit I didn't fear many in my life but Niall Brigant was certainly one. This scrap of a girl was clearly some relation. Like her kin she too showed no fear to my kind.

"How are you a saviour?" Pam asked her tone bored, but I could tell she was anything but.

"Well your boy here, was feeding in public for anyone to see, seeing as staying hidden in the human world is a team effort I thought I'd bring him in," Micky began struggled, she placed two swift kicks to his rib's, I heard them crack and he ceased struggling. Impressive strength.

"I am gonna rip your throat out bitch," Mickey hissed.

She jumped up twirled like a ballerina, with grace and precision kicked him so hard in the jaw his jaw bone broke completely and just hanged. "Shut your nasty little mouth you mouthfucker ...Urgh" she screamed her frustration, grabbing handfuls of her hair, "ah shit HOW am I supposed to be a lady, when you make me so fucking mad." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest, cocking one hip out and pouted. Fucking adorable.

"What do you propose we do with him?" Pam asked, amused.

"Personally if it were up to me I'd just stake this sorry excuse of a Vampire and be done with it, somewhere real quite like, so nobody would know, save you having pay his maker. I thought about doing it like that, but I had my Grandmother with me, not a fan of murder, death, kill -ya know." She rolled her eye's at the end. When she spoke she was so animated, her tiny little hands gesturing wildly.

I suppressed a chuckle at her blatant honesty, "I see, well I am awfully glad you don't make the law's around here, Princess," the last part I said sarcastically. Many sniggered in the bar.

"Yeah, I bet Micky is too," she grinned. Too fucking cocky, too tempting to play with her, may be testing was a better phrase. Just how tough was this little girl?

"May be I should make an example of _you_ ?" I smirked, Pam cocked an eyebrow as she laughed.

"ME," she yelled, her eyes bugging. "I wasn't the one feeding on grannies in public, buddy," she yelled. _Buddy, buddy?_ My eyes darkened at her name calling.

"Perhaps I should just drain your grandmother, to teach you a lesson," I snarled. Instead of anger or fear at the threat her face lit up.

"Could you?" she asked eagerly, excited, "Micky has already tried, but that was like waaaay too public," she mused. What? Shit. I couldn't work out, why she would want her grandmother drained. Nothing surprised me these days, but this little girl had surprised me more in our short encounter than I had been in the last ten years.

"A blood offense?" I asked, wondering how fucked we were here, the last thing I wanted was to anger the ruling house of Fae, unnecessarily.

"Naw she is just regular human, but grabbing a snack outside the mall for all to see, not cool man," she sounded like she couldn't care less that her own flesh and blood had been attacked.

"I see and why, pray tell would you want me to drain your grandmother?"

"My great granddaddy, Niall; sent me to live with her, because apparently I am too unruly, and have the manners of a werewolf and it's not lady like to fight all the time. My grandmother is teaching me how to be a lady, ha good luck with that," she continued her animated way of speaking totally unaware she had the whole bar entranced in her declarations. When she said her grandmother was teaching her to be a lady she put on a funny posh voice. Utterly charming. "And do you even know what the old coot of a fairy did?" she asked indignantly. I shook my head trying to suppress the grin that threatened to overtake my face. Hilarious I wondered what, Niall would make of being call an old coot.

"Well I'll tell ya, he made me, fairy promise not to kill her AND to follow her rules, a human-can you imagine! Huh. How do you like that?" she looked angry now, all riled up. I knew a fairy promise was a big deal to the Fae and they would rather slaughter their whole family than go back on one.

"Wow, don't you have to protect her?" Pam asked clearly enjoying this little fairy, she was _clearly _enjoying her scent that was for sure, her fangs had not come up once.

"Can I have a coke?" she asked not answering the question.

"Sure," I signalled for Longshadow to get her a drink.

"No need, I'll get it," she said she waved her hand in the air, a glass of coke with ice and lemon appeared on a nearby tabled. She walked over sat down, lifting her feet up in the air she clicked her fingers and Micky appeared under them. She lowered them with a thud on his back, like a foot stool. I watched her intently as she took a sip of her drink the lemon not affecting her, all Fae are highly allergic to lemon but apparently this does not apply to Princess Brigant.

"ah, that's better... do I have to protect her? yee-aah, in ideal world," she said thoughtfully, "but looked at all these Vamps," she swept her hand gesturing to the bar. Next she spoke like it was an effort to make the words, "what can I say I was over powered, it was too late by the time I got too her," she shrugged her shoulders. Pam and I roared with laughter. She was a riot.

"Mmm this is my favourite bit," she scooped out the slice of lemon and bit into it making a face that it tasted was sharp. I watched her intently for ill effects but there appeared to be none.

Pam could no longer hold her tongue, "Aren't fairies supposed to be allergic lemon?"

"Yeah, I've got all the strengths and none of the weaknesses, at least my human relatives were useful for something," She replied taking a sip of coke. Interesting, very interesting.

I was about to ask her more questions, when Maxwell Lee who had recovered from being thrown half way across the bar signalled me.

"Maxwell?" I said.

"The fairies human Grandmother is at the door," he said, but before I could say anything an elderly woman in a navy blue Sunday dress barged passed him.

"Shit," whispered the Princess, her whole body became small as if that would hide her somehow.

"This is no place for a young lady," the woman chastised her granddaughter. It was easy to see where the young girl had got her formidable personality from.

"Adele, I told you to wait in the car this is supe business," the little fairy fired back glaring at her grandmother.

"Don't sass me girl," she yelled back, meeting her granddaughters glare with her own. "Did you use your pleases and thank yous for that drink?" asked Adele. This was hilarious. The princess huffed crossing her arms over her chest, she jutted her nose in the air and looked in the other direction.

"Did she?" the woman looked at me with her hands on her hip's, cocking an eyebrow at me, as if to say well? I smiled, I may have chuckled. Her whole demeanour changed towards me, "Oh I see, you think it is amusing my granddaughter has been spoilt rotten, her every whim catered too, so much so that now she has the manners of someone who was raised by wild animals," she had her finger raised pointing at me, did this human even realise she was posturing with a thousand year old Vampire.

I shot a look at the Princess, I smiled a smug smile, "No ma'am, I do not finding it amusing, especially some one of her station. It's just disgraceful and ma'am to answer your earlier question. She never used her pleases and thank yous," after I had finished speaking, the Princess was glaring at me and Adele gaze bore holes into her granddaughters head. I winked at the princess, her eyes blazed with even more anger fire. Beautiful. Pam looked gleeful.

"Oh and why does that not surprise me. Well what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Adele to her granddaughter, "Pixies got you tongue?"

"I could just use the bathroom, if she was drained when I came back it would all good right?" she answered looking at me, with a cheeky smile. I couldn't help but laugh at her sheer audacity.

"Don't encourage her," Adele scolded, although the Princess could not see there was humour in Adeles eyes, like her own granddaughter hadn't just said she'd turn a blind eye to her murder- even this old woman had spirit. "You will become a young lady, if it kills me and you will learn respect, if it's the last thing I do young lady. Now, a bar is not a place for a young girl, so if you have concluded your business with Mr..."

"Northman," I offered.

"Mr Northman, then there is no reason why a young southern woman should find herself unescorted in a bar at this hour," said the woman neatly folding her hands in front of herself.

"Yes Adele," the girl conceded. The old woman cleared her throat, made her eyes intense for a moment at the Princess.

The princess sighed, rolling her eyes, "Yes Grandmother, Mr Northman it was a pleasure, please accept my gift," she said with perfect manners, finishing it with a kick to Micky. The gift. Adele cleared her throat again.

"What? One's foot slipped," said the girl. All I could do was bite my tongue till it bled to stop myself from laughing. Just too adorable.

"Well come along dear, don't forget to thank Mr Northman for his hospitality," said Adele like she wasn't the only human in a bar full of Vampires.

"Thank you Sheriff for the drink, Good night," she smiled politely and nodded towards both myself and Pam.

"Good night your Majesty," I returned her nod, I watched as they excited the building. As soon as they were out of sight I began laughing.

**Present Day...**

Pam dragged me out of the club just as the police entered, we took off into the sky. I put Pam down in the clearing we landed in. I was already dialling on my phone.

"Niall, I have reconsidered your offer," I spoke into the device.

"I thought you said marriage was not for you," the Fairy answered, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Well, there would be no harm in meeting her, now would there," I smiled, I was pretty confident I already had. Twice.

"I am sure I could arrange a meeting, but if only wish to meet her we must keep quiet about my offer," Niall answered.

"Oh?"

"Yes, my great Granddaughter is...em...quiet feisty shall we say, no point in angering her unnecessarily," He answered. _I know_, I thought but instead of saying so I played the game.

"Well, that does not sound very attractive, Niall. You aren't trying to palm me off with a total dog with a temper, now are you?" I smirked, catching Pam's eyes winking at her.

"I assure you she is extremely fair of face and pure, you would be well matched," Niall provided sounding insulted. Oh I would say very fair of face, urgh curve's to die for (ha ha).

"Well, I could take a look, I am not promising anything, now. And you are sure I won't want to drain her, can she mask her scent like you?" I asked.

"My Great granddaughter is only one eighth Fae, it will no doubt enhance her blood but she would be quite safe, especially with one as old as you, " he assured me. Oh I don't know about that, I would think she would be fucked. Literally and royally fucked, I am getting hard just thinking about her.

"Oh, so she is just a glorified human, then," I played with him further, his patience was impressive, he must really want this alliance.

"No, I can tell you she may only be one eighth genetically, but do not doubt for one second that she is 100% Fae. Her essential spark burns brightly, she is deserving of her title Princess of the Fae realm, she is fit for a King. As the favourite of all my grand children, I would expect her to be treated like a Queen. Northman as you know, the Fae and Vampires are natural enemies. I would not consider this course of action, if I didn't believe it would be of benefit to both of us. The marriage would simply be used the seal to our alliance, to assure honesty on both sides. Do you wish me to set up a meeting or not? I am a busy man. My Granddaughter has many offers for her hand."

"Yes, sometime next week, dinner would be acceptable," I closed my phone, grinning. Pam rolled her eyes. Marriage was maybe not be such an odious idea after all; Frankie says relax.

* * *

**Did you like?... let me know... send us a little Review let me know your thoughts...**


	2. Manipulation: The Art of Getting

**Frankie Says Relax**

**Chapter 2, Manipulation: The art of getting what you want**

* * *

**A/N:** OMG what the fuck I am doing? Straight jacket please-stat! Yes it's another chapter of a ONE SHOT... my brain clearly not getting the message-doh! Mmmm note to self; look up definition of one shot.

Thank's for all the favourite story add's, alerts and of course, your fabulous, delicious, scrumb-dilly-umous reviews. They are the single reason for this next chapter, sheer people power...

Also a thank you to Danette, for her review, as it got me thinking always a dangerous thing but it did give me the awesomest idea- Mawhaha!

Here what she said: _'__I enjoyed this story very much. It empowers the Sookie with which we have all become accustomed, and at the same time explores the manipulative ability of my favourite vampire. Eric is well-known for his ability to manipulate fate to his favour. I hope to hear more from this story soon.'_

_Enjoy xX_

* * *

Niall had called a couple of days later and arranged for a dinner for the three of us at a Supe owned restaurant 'Donaties' for the following Tuesday night. I was to say I was a business associate, which had an element of truth to it. I was looking forward to the dinner more than, I would willing admit.

I had checked my appearance repeatedly like some fucking woman. As I stood gazing at myself, I decided on one last change. I would braid my hair, which I did quickly, securing it back with a leather thong. Done. Even though I wanted to change my top-again, I left the house. I wouldn't allow myself to do it, no this outfit would have to do. I know I looked good, I always do.

I had just thrown myself into the Vette when the Queen called, "Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure to?" I tried to keep the tone light, I suspected if the Queen needed me I would have to put my plans on hold, _fucking fealty_. So although my tone was light, what I really wanted to say was, fuck off.

"Northman, I've had Nan Flannigan all over my ass," she snapped. I rolled my eyes as I pulled the Vette out and on to the road.

"Oh," I replied, fighting to keep an image of Nan sinking her fangs into Sophie Anne's ass, out of my head.

"Yes, she says the Vampires of Louisiana aren't doing enough for the AVL, now that that the VRA is passed," she pouted. I could hear the God damn pout over the phone.

"Well, that's a lie Pam and I donated $250,000 dollars just last month, I know many in my area have donated to the cause," Nan was a pain in the ass, with a stick shoved so far up her own that she had to get in everybody's face about it.

"That's not what I mean," The Queen huffed she sounded girly, aw shit. I hated when she put on that fake girly voice, I think mistakenly she thought she was cute.

"What can I do to help?" I sighed.

"Oh, I just knew you'd see it that way. I can't wait to tell Nan," she enthused, clearly having a different conversation to mine.

"What can't you wait to tell Nan?" I asked in bored tone, did I want the answer?- not especially. I was sure it would cause me work.

"That you're getting married," I could hear her clapping her hands. For a moment, I thought she had found out about Niall's offer, but then I allowed my rational thinking brain to take over, well maybe not.

"I AM WHAT?"

"Yes, it's to help the AVL. Nan wants high profile Vampires to marry humans. As soon as she said it I thought of you. Now do you want me to find somebody?" I could tell she was smiling, I heard a groan and I knew I would need to be replacing the steering wheel of my car as the plastic began to give out. _Who the fuck does she think she is!_

Through gritted teeth I forced out, "No, I am quite capable of procuring a wife for myself, thank you very much."

"Well I expect an invite by the end of the month, that will be all, Congratulations," _Click. _

Oh Fuck.

This is not happening...

What is that feeling? That's making me want to regurgitate all the blood in my stomach...

Oh Shit... bugger and fuck...

_CRACK_

"GRRRRR," I slammed on the breaks. Holding the steering wheel in my hands no longer attached to the car, I just sat gripping it willing myself to calm.

I let out an unnecessary breath. Okay, get a grip. I let my fangs return, hadn't even realised that they had popped out. I know I was meeting Niall's great granddaughter and Niall was under the impression that I may want to marry her, but truth be told; I really wanted to see if I had a chance at poppin fairy cherry. If that makes me a bad man, well I've been called worse. But in light of current event's I may have to take this meeting a little more seriously. What was the alternative? A fangbanger? Or worse someone the Queen had chosen.

I got out of the car, lifting it up and 'parking' it at the side of the road. I would walk the remainder of the way, I needed to clear my head, I'd have Bobby sort it in the morning. Niall's alliance was attractive, as was his Great Granddaughter, if I was going to get married as some PR stunt to appease Nan, it would be best if it had some benefit to me. Just as long as I didn't end up in some cheesy spread in Living Night Magazine, I may just cope.

I was only feeling marginally better by the time, I reached the restaurant. Shit, Pam. She's gonna fucking love this.

I reached the restaurant only five minutes late, I didn't mind at all, always good to make an entrance. When the tall slim brunette matrie'd finished eye fucking me, she lead me to the table, I found it only occupied by Niall.

"Eric," he rose and nodded.

"Niall, it's been too long," I nodded to him taking my seat.

"I think it was 68', 1800's of course," the Fairy smiled. "Please forgive my Granddaughter but she phoned to say she was running late, she won't be long and worth the wait I am sure," he informed me, his eyes twinkling.

I simply nodded, a waitress came over and took my order, I seen Niall already had a drink. After a few moments of what one would call an awkward silence, I asked, "Does she live in the human world?"

"Yes, not far from here. Although she did live in the realm with me, after her parents were murdered, for a little while," Niall informed me. That would explain her living with her Grandmother.

"I am sorry for your loss," I said almost automatically.

"I never knew my Grandson or his wife. Neither of my son, Fintan's children had the spark," just like that his grandson was not worth mourning. Don't let the beautiful package fool you, inside is a cold, calculating and viscous creature. What was I doing here? Fairies were tricky by their very nature.

Just then evening jasmine, sunshine and sweet vanilla assaulted my sense's, I looked up at the same time as Niall. Standing by the Matrie'd was 'the sun' herself looking radiant, in a red wrap dress, the material skimmed her every curve, the dress tied in a satin bow at the hip like some sort of gift. _For me? _I thought I couldn't help golden hair was tie half up half down luscious locks fell about her shoulders framing her beautiful face, it looked soft and inviting. As soon as she seen Niall she broke out in a huge smile, her eye's twinkled, she did a little hop on the spot and waved.

"There she is," smiled Niall, waving back at her. She made her way towards us, but before she reached our table, a man stopped her. When she saw who it was she smiled, he picked her hand up and kissed it, bowing to her. I watched totally captivated as a blush crept up her cheeks, she bit her lip and played with a piece of her hair between her fingers. Suddenly I had to fight the urge to snap my fangs down as the good looking man laid his hand on her arm and whispered something in her ear to which she giggled.

"Sorry about that," she smiled addressing our table when she finally came to sit down, kissing her Grandfather on the cheek as she did so, "to think I've been so excited to met my first Vampire ever since Great Granddaddy set this up and I am late as late can be," she smiled giving me a pointed look. So we were going with this was her first Vampire meeting, alright I'd play. What a naughty little fairy she is, I wondered if Niall had any idea.

"Mr Northman, allow me to introduce my Great Granddaughter Sookie Brigant, Sookie this is Eric Northman, sheriff to area five and an old business associate of mine," he motioned to me.

Sookie smiled, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Northman a friend of my Granddaddy is a friend of mine," she said with prefect manners.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Brigant," I replied.

"Oh please call me Sookie and in the mortal world it's Stackhouse," she smiled, her blue eye's fixing with mine, I could drown in hers, I am ashamed to say looked away first.

"Well in that case I insist you call me Eric, as I don't visit other realms it's just plain ol' Eric Northman," I smirked.

She laughed, "Oh, I don't think anybody could accuse you of being plain, Eric," she smiled coyly making my cock throb. Was she flirting with me? Then I remembered the Fae tend to be naturally flirty.

"Well, with the introduction out of the way shall we order?" enquired Niall. Fuck I had almost forgotten he was at the table. One of the only beings, I fucking feared and I forget they are sitting less than two feet from me, while I make cow eyes at his kin- not smart Northman, not smart at all.

"What's good?" Sookie asked, peering into the menu, Niall and Sookie conferred for a few minutes settling on their choices they ordered.

"So what does being a sheriff entail?" Sookie asked. I caught a little smirk before she schooled her face.

"I am in charge of area five Vampires, all affairs to do with Vampires in the area and maintaining order," I answered vaguely.

"I am sorry Sookie dear. I really have to take this," Niall apologised to Sookie, waving his phone.

She sighed, "Sure, but after I am taking your phone, the realm will still be there after dinner," she finished with a cheeky grin.

"Are you sure?" Niall asked faking a shocked look, I was seeing a playful side I didn't know Niall had.

"Get lost," Sookie beamed at her grandfather as he took his phone call out side.

As soon as Niall had left, "he works too hard," she sighed, it was evident she care about him, I nodded in understanding. "Thanks about not ratting me out, you know about never meeting a Vampire before," she grimaced cutely.

"Any reason you're keeping secrets from Niall?" I asked.

"Well no point in worrying him, about something he can't do anything about, now is there," she smiled, with a saucy wink.

"So... is your Grandmother still breathing?" I smirked.

She threw her head back began laughing, a beautiful melodic laugh, "Very much so, in fact I was late because I was helping her take sandwiches to her club," she smiled.

"Well, I must say she did a remarkable job, in turning you into a lady," I smiled.

"Well don' let the package fool you, I still like to fight with the best of them, although now I do it in heels and Sunday dresses," she giggled, cupping her hand to side of her mouth and leaned in so even more of her wonderful scent filled my nostrils, "won't the poor shmuck Niall marries me off too get the fright of their life, when they discover there's not many weapons I am not trained in and I prefer fighting to cooking," she whispered while giggling. I nearly choked.

Quickly gathering my wits about me, "Oh, you don't sound like you wish to get married," I asked, probing.

She shrugged, "well, it's expected. I have a duty to my people, one I will fulfil with honour. So it's not about what I want, is it? The only thing I have going for me, is that I am my Grandfathers favourite so I am sure he won't pick a complete idiot," she smiled. I nodded. My thoughts were racing, I felt her situation so similar to mine when I was human- duty. I liked her fire and honesty she was like a breath of fresh air- the irony was not lost on me with that thought.

"Now my cousin Claudine," she grimaced, "what that poor girl ended up with _sheeched_, put it this way I'll just suck on his ear, if I am ever in the need of fresh air because that's all that's between em'," she nodded knowingly. I chuckled at her, I loved how she hadn't lost her animated way of speaking.

"Oh I see. Who was that you were talking to when you arrived?" I asked tentatively.

She smirked, "Cute and not a complete idiot," she winked. I couldn't help but smile even though I wanted to rip the guys head of his shoulders at her statement. Then her smirk fell, "that being said, call me old fashioned but I'd really like a guy who's ass I couldn't whoop, I think it's a girl thing. You know on some level I still want to be protected, but don't repeat that to the feminist in me," she confided in me. I wanted to stake myself when that statement gave me a warm feeling. I wished I pissed, that way I would have an excuse to go to the bathroom and check I still had my balls. _Geez shucks I'll protect you Miss Sookie, here's my balls for your purse. _

"What is he?"

"Full Fairy, an Earl," she answered with a shrug, just as Niall and the food arrived. Niall smile, "I take it Mr Northman, looked after you well in my absence?" he said as he dug into to his food.

"Yes, he only tried to ravish me the once," she said with a straight face.

Niall choked, I instinctively shifted my seat way from him, I couldn't believe my ears, "Are you alright, Great Grandfather?" she asked all innocently.

Niall's face had turned an angry red, his eye's had began to shine like his Fae form, "HE Wha.." then he caught his Granddaughters eye's. Her lips were pressed into a tight line, to suppress her laugh her shoulders shook making her breasts jiggle a little with her soundless humour.

"Your just too easy Niall," she chuckled. Niall shook his head and chuckled too. "I am most put out, not even so much as a grope, a perfect gentle man you could say and I had heard so much about Vampires and their wily ways, I am quite disappointed I'd have you know," she said huffily with an air of seriousness finishing with a smirk.

Niall and I both laughed, "Sookie, I hate to have disappointed you, I do feel most aggrieved," I added winked at her when Niall wasn't looking. She was funny and sassy, for a virgin she was quiet the little minx.

"Hmmm," she moaned, "Oooo...this is sooo good," it sounded so sexual, I had to shift in my seat, I took a sip of my blood to disguise the tips of my fangs, I willed them back in my head. I watched mesmerised as she twirled the pasta with her fork and brought it slowly to her waiting lip's, as it hit her tongue her eyes would close slightly and a small sound of enjoyment would escape her lips. Never has woman affected me as such by just eating, I gulped and licked my lips.

"Oh God, I am sorry, here I am enjoying the hell outta this and... do you mind that we are eating?" she asked in her sweet southern voice. I was touched that she even thought of me.

"No... No you go right ahead," _I enjoy the bluest of ball's, really. _I just smiled, shifting once again in my seat.

When she had finished she leaned back and patted her tummy, "Oh that was amazing. Yum," she smiled. I like how uninhibited she was, how she didn't feel or show shame at enjoying her food like so many modern women do. Unlike so many modern women her shape was curvaceous and very womanly-beautiful. There is no doubt in my mind I could enjoy many nights with a woman of her shape under me even without the Fae blood. I needed to know more about her human life.

"Sookie, do you work?" I asked.

"I am a student in my final year, but I help out at a local bar much to the disgust to my Grandfather," she cast him a look, "I do volunteer work too," she smiled.

"What are you studying?" I asked.

"Behavioural science and social anthropology, the human mind fascinates me," her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"I never seen much of note worthiness in the human population," I commented.

"Are you kidding? What's more exciting than human beings," her face lit up as she exclaimed.

"Oh, could think of one or two things," I leered.

Niall cleared his throat, shooting me a look, as Sookie blushed biting her lip, oh how I wished for her to be biting my lip and not hers.

"Well, I should be going as I promised my Grandmother, that I would help her pack up at the church tonight. Thank you for a lovely evening, Eric, Great Granddaddy. It was peaceful," she touched her temple and Niall smiled in understanding something I did not. Both Niall and I rose, I gently took her hand and kissed it I could feel a shiver run up her, I smirked at the effect I had on her. Niall leaned in and kissed both her cheeks.

"Be safe, I'll call you soon," he said to her.

"You too, bye... it was lovely meeting you," she called after herself as she stepped out of restaurant. Niall and I remained standing for a few seconds before sitting down again.

"She is lovely Niall, you must be very proud," I told him.

"Yes, yes I am," he said but it was almost with a sadness.

"Why are you really proposing this alliance?" I asked.

"I told you," he snapped.

"There's more and if I am even to consider it, I would need to know," I stated.

"Yes, well you always were perceptive 'Eirick,'" he sighed using my old Norse name, "the realms power base is unstable, Breandan forces gather strength daily. He opposes half breed's, he is focused on removing them all one at a time. He would slaughter her if he knew of her, I can't let that happen. You know, Sookie is everything I dreamed my children to be, generous of heart, fair of face, fierce, special," he sound resigned; in this I understood that by coming to me I was his last hope. It would only be a matter of time, before Breandans forces track her down.

"I take it you are needing your forces to protect your place in the realm and not the princess," I asked, but I was pretty sure I understood it.

"Yes, her scent is sweet is it not, but not so sweet you couldn't control yourself, with Vampires she would be safe and I could defend our lands before Brendans people poison mine against me and have them aid in committing genocide of our own kin," he said.

"Does she know of the danger she's in?" I asked.

"She has know since she was five years old, when she heard the 'water' speak as it drowned her parents, she was too far up the shore for it to kill her. When got to her, the water nymph who had kill her parents was dead, " his face was set in stone as he spoke.

"What do you mean' heard the water'?" I asked. I didn't dare to ask if Sookie had been forced to kill at the age of five, it clearly pained the fairy to talk of these matters. If she had it was inmpressive to say the least.

"My great grand daughter is special, gifted you may say, she's a highly developed telepath, " Niall's eye's met mine, I knew the seriousness of the threat that lay in his eye's; harm his kin with this knowledge and he would destroy me.

"A telepath with a degree in behavioural science now that's some serious insider information, can she hear me?" I asked.

"All Supes except Vampires, I believe. She has never described anyone as peaceful, you were given that honour tonight. I suspect it's because Vampires brains are no longer alive, so have no brain waves to pick up on, so to speak." Now it all became blaringly obvious why Sophie Ann would want her and sent that douche Bill, to procure her.

"Who knows of her ability?" I asked.

"Close family, a couple of friends," he answered.

"I am sorry to inform you but I have reason to believe the Queen has this knowledge too," I told him.

"How?" Niall looked furious.

"How is not important, it's how it's managed is, a human marriage would not be enough to save her in my world, we would need a bond," I said, I couldn't believe I had even said such a thing.

"Out of the question," Niall snapped.

"I could marry her only to have the Queen take her from me. I assumed that when you came to me, it was so I could secure her, keep her safe and if things should go badly, her life would be assured, as _Mine_. Not to have her passed around like a common whore, in my world I would need to make my claim absolute, through blood," Okay I was officially off my rocker. Yes, Northman as a rule I willy nilly offer my sacred blood to random refugee Fae Princesses, all the time. Fuck, what is wrong with this picture. None had, had my blood since I made Pam.

"If I said yes, you would do it, you would care for her, treat her well, she would want for nothing?" he asked, I could see his eye's had become moist.

"I would treat her well, I could care for her needs. She would want for nothing that I can give. But I am Vampire, she would never bare children," how the fuck did popping Fairy cherry become, I can't give her children, when I get out of here remind me to hit myself-hard. Fuuuuck.

"You would be true to her?"

"What?"

"She would be your only lover?"

I laughed, is this guy for real? He should be kissing my boots, I am even considering this and if I didn't have my own pressing need to find a wife then I wouldn't even entertained this line of conversation. "Niall you do know I am a Vampire? You understand that right?"

"On this I can not budge, she deserves no less. You are not the last hope, you are the best hope, the safest hope but not the last," he tented his fingers in front of him.

I'd lying if I said I didn't want her, but to give up every woman and the occasional man for her- insanity.

"Niall," I began but I didn't know what to say. Queen said marry, I'd have to marry, not like I had a lot of choice unless I wanted to start looking for a new State to set up home in. I'd be fucked if there wasn't a little part of me that just relished the thought of taking Sookie from under her nose, making her mine, all mine- mawhaha. Okay no more Austin Powers for me. But did I want that satisfaction at the expense of giving up my sex life, sex was after all, one of my all time joy's. "Niall, I call you in a couple of days, I need to think about this," I finally said.

"Don't take too long, I am not just saying this because I am in need of a husband for Sookie, but I do believe you would be well matched, with her gifts she would be a valuable assets to you," with that we both left the restaurant.

I had a lot to think about, a lot to think about...

**The week before... **

"Niall, don't worry, he'll call. It's done deal," she smiled at me as she popped in, what a good girl she was. I know I was asking much off her.

"I don't know Sookie..." I had known the Viking for a long time the marrying kind he was not.

"Look at me, Granddaddy I am dressed like a sacrificial virgin, oozing innocents and southern charm. I have a body made for sin, we know Northman has a eye for the ladies and a penchant for blonds lucky me I am blond and a Fairy Christ sakes. Now, what's not to like in all that to any Vampire," she said tossing her hair over shoulder, sitting down in the leather arm chair in my library.

We both sat in silence, Sookie looked thoughtful. She was everything I hope my children would be and they had so sorely disappointed me, but Sookie she exceeded my expectations at every turn. Her mind worked on an entirely different level making her an excellent strategist, I couldn't lie I consulted her on a number of things always valuing her input, her ability to think outside of the box was extraordinary. When she came up with this plan, well I was shocked and awed at the sacrifices' she was prepared to make for our family to keep control of the realm, no doubt she was my kin.

As political marriages went this would be the ultimate one, to use the Fae's natural enemy as our allies- genius. Of course she credits me with the idea, like the giving and unselfish girl she is; saying that she had only gotten it when she read about the last Fae Vampire war where the Norse man and I had a short alliance. Mutually beneficial of course, in effect ending the war, resulting in me taking over the realm and a five day fairy blood orgy for Northman and his men.

It still made me smile when the ruling prince of the air clan, realised that all the vampires where attacking only him and his warriors, just like that the sixty year war was ended and everyone was happy, well everyone but Price Gilmaar. 1868 I believe was the year.

I was pulled out of my internal musings by my phone ringing, "Now remember patience of a saint, he'll take that you are really desperate for this alliance if you appear to tolerate his BS. Also I know nothing, he's got to believe I am some sort of sweet innocent girl that's in over her pretty little head," she smiled and winked at me.

I nodded at her, "Hello," I simply said into the telephone know already who was calling and why. I can't believe I underestimated her again, she truly is my kin.

"_Niall, I have reconsidered your offer," _spoke the Viking. I smirked, Sookie grinned widely before leaving me to my call.

"I thought you said marriage was not for you," I answered, I couldn't keep the gleeful amusement out of my voice. What a very clever girl I have. So smart.

* * *

**Ha ha ha... who is manipulating who? What did you think? Let me know, answers on a review!**

**Please also check out my story SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS. New chappie up...**


	3. Crushing on You

**Frankie Says Relax**

**Chapter 2, Crushing on You**

* * *

**A/N: **So another chapter all from Sookie's Point of View... lets see what she thinks about it al shall we. Chapters starts where the last one leaves off.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I smiled as I left Niall in the library to his phone call, I was one step closer to marrying Eric Northman. But I wasn't gonna count my chickens just yet, I still had major planning to door should I say scheming to do.

Twelve years, this had been in the planning I wasn't going to fuck it up when I was on the home stretch. Twelve years of moving pieces into play, so that Niall would even consider allowing me to marry a Vampire. I had manipulated every situation to my advantage, so Niall thought I was doing him the biggest favour by my selfless scarifies for fairy kind of marrying said Vampire.

My secret crush since I was twelve years old and had dragged Mickey into his bar. The moment I laid my eyes on him, I wanted him. Naturally at twelve, it was just to hold my hand, but now well... People say it's in some ones kiss, where you'll know if you are to marry them, but I know it was in his eyes.

I bit my lip as I allowed myself to think about him tonight, pressing himself against me, his hard body against my soft one. I sighed. I had banned myself for seeing him after that night, instead I had kept tabs on him over the years, nothing like some mad stalker just a few titbits of information, a photo here and there. Oh God the reality was so so so much better, I thought as I ran my hands over my body, where he had been.

He was going to be mine. I needed to focus, first things first, I wasn't kidding myself that after one encounter with meas an adult Mr Northman, a thousand year old Vampire was going to fall haplessly in love with me. No siree. I wasn't gonna get him by daydreaming, so it was time to pull up my socks.

Knowing Eric, and I do even if not very well personally, but I had read everything I could about my _future lover_ so I had a good Idea how he thinks. Knowing that, he was probably going to see about trying to get his leg over, poppin my cherry, because there is no way on this earth he could resist a challenge like that without trying. Like I was going to let that happen. Not on your life, not till my wedding night. I had saved myself all these years for him there was no way he was getting the milk for free. Time to crank up the pressure on little ol' Eric. I hummed the wedding march to myself, yes I was in a very good mood.

I popped out, landing on the roof of the editor of the Living Night Magazine, a Vampire/ human publication. The editor so happened to be human, they did these cheesy celebrity spreads and were heavily funded by the AVL (American Vampire League.) I sat and waited on the roof, popping myself a wedding magazine and a cup of tea. I was waiting on the house hold to go to sleep. Then I would sneak into the editor's bedroom and direct some dreams, implanting some of my ideas. I had no desire to be photographed and splashed all over some nasty gossip mag, but with a sigh I thought _needs must._

I am sure the readership would love to read all about glam celebrity Vampire and human marriages, now it was legal in Louisianan. I could get married in the human world too-lucky me, lucky Eric. In the morning the editor would wake with her stellar idea firmly embedded and her first port of call would be Nan Flannigan to find out who would be suitable for just such an article, now the VRA (Vampire Rights Amendment) had passed. Yes, genius even if I say so myself.

I briefly wondered if Nan, even suspected anything was amiss in getting that bill passed. It had been a busy few months for me, let me tell ya. I'd never seen so many senator's bedrooms, but I wanted Eric to have rights, so keeping that in mind it was no hardship. A little fairy kiss here, a little influence there and a pinch of black mail- job done.

Just like it had been no hardship, to manipulate humans to invest heavily in a little known Japanese Bio tech firm, that had been doing major research into making viable synthetic blood, just when they were on the brink of success, I bought up the majority shares in the company. Well I needed the Vampires to be out, if I wanted to live a normal life and be able to show off my gorgeous husband to the world, now didn't I? True blood had been a means to an end, it made me very wealthy too, so you could call it win/win.

_Urgh! _Finally! I thought these people were never going to sleep, _fucking insomniacs._ With my telepathy I could tell they were now (finally) in the REM cycle of their sleeps. Now I would have direct access to them through their dreams._ I love being a fairy,_ I smiled to myself as I appeared in the first floor bedroom.

Most people would be totally devastated that their parents had been murdered, but to me I'd lying if I didn't say it had been a god send when Niall took me to live with him. My life before he came into it, wasn't good; my earliest memory from that time in my life was, _I am not like them_. Niall had made feel I belonged, my Gran (human) had told me I was perfect as I was, I had a right to be happy as much as anybody else.

Seeing as my chosen man couldn't live the realm, I was just going to have to make life perfect for us here. That was fine with me, the realm blows anyway. Even though my Grandfather made me feel nothing but welcome, not every one share his liberal views on half breeds like me.

Is not, through our greatest adversities, which our greatest strengths come? My time in the realm could be credited with my ability to strategise for any eventuality and my ability to keep myself alive. Also it started my love affair with fighting and I am just so darn good at it. I think it's healthy to indulge our violent nature now and again.

When I finished, I headed back home making a teeny tiny stop to make sure, that Nan would be in Louisiana when the Editor of Living Night magazine had her stellar idea. I would need to make sure Hadley had the Queen covered and made the suggestion of Eric Northman to her. I was so pleased with myself. Now that had been a stroke of genius on my part, an insider at the palace. Hadley, was just perfect for the job, a touch of fairy blood but no spark and dumber than a box of hair.

I'd done enough favours for the leprechauns, to make sure luck was on my side. I hope it held for this plan I thought as I held the tiny Irish stone in my hands, invoking the luck of the little Irish munchkins.

A fairies work is never done, I could drive myself crazy wondering if I had cover all the angles. When I was content all had been covered. I allowed myself to slip between the covers and dream of Vikings, ah you got me-only one Viking, but what a Viking!

The next morning I rose with a spring in my step, "Meals, I need you!" I began as soon as Amelia answered the phone, my old boarding school room mate who also happened to be my best friend and a very talented witch.

"Hey roomie, what you doing calling me before my coffee?" she asked.

"After college today mind if I pop to see you, I am in need of major shopping," I said to her.

"AHhhhhhh Ohmigod... are you dating him? oh god whatever you need," she squealed down the phone, I could tell she had began jumping up and down. Amelia had been the only one I had trusted to know my full plan, not that she could ever talk about even if she wanted too- fairy spell took care of that.

"I am not dating him yet but close, a dinner with him and grandfather. I saw him last night, he looked am-zing so hot! So mine," I enthused to her.

"Alright, I need detail's you mad little bunny boiling stalker," Amelia yelled. For the next twenty minutes we conferred back and forth. We arranged a time to met later that night, again I thanked god I was a fairy and could pop as Amelia was a few hours by car away in New Orleans.

After college we shopped till we dropped, grabbing dinner in the French quarter. I had tried on multiple dresses settling on a bright red warp dress that Amelia said made me look like a gift waiting to be unwrapped. I bought sexy black underwear with a red trim that would make me feel sexy and feminine underneath. Perfect to begin my seduction of one Eric Northman.

Great Granddaddy had left a voice mail, dinner was at 'Donaties' in Shreveport on Tuesday night. I don't think I'd ever been so excited. Now for a little distraction for Granddaddy so I could have some quality time with my future husband, I shall have to put my thinking cap on for that one.

I would arrive late and leave early, people always love what they can't have, leave them wanting more. Maybe a little competition thrown in to? Too much? Naw, I need to pull out the stops. Oh we are going to be so happy together, I can't wait.

Tuesday night had finally come round, all the pieces I had in play were in play. "Gran, how do I look?" I asked as I twirled, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh Sookie, you look beautiful child," she beamed, over the mountains of tupaware boxes filled with tons of sandwiches and cakes.

"Thanks," I smiled. "You need a hand with all those?" I asked.

"Oh no, there's no need, I'll just make a few extra trips," Gran offered, I could tell she really did want a hand, but she didn't want to risk messing up my outfit. Sometimes I swear she forgot she was living with a fairy. "Are you going somewhere nice?" she asked.

I couldn't stop smiling, I cleared my throat, "Yes ma'am, Great Granddaddy is taking me to dinner," I click my fingers as I spoke all the boxes disappeared from the table, Gran gasped. "Sorry, they are in the car for you," I smiled.

Gran arched an eyebrow, "And this dinner has you humming and smiling like you just met the love of your life?" it was my turn to gasp, it was scary how perceptive she could be.

I bit my lip, "Gran promise you won't say a thing," I began.

"You know you can tell me anything, dear," she smiled patting the kitchen chair beside her.

"Do you remember when I first came to stay with you, the first time we went shopping and you where attacked?"

"How could I forget, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life," Gran mused.

"Do you remember the Vampire, the tall one with blond hair?" I asked, how could anyone forget a god like creature such as him. Gran nodded, "He will be at the dinner, I really like him, please don't tell Niall," I squeezed her hand.

"Oh that's wonderful dear, he was very dashing if I remember correctly," she smiled coyly. I blushed.

"Very dashing," I said quickly, as I blushed five shades of red.

After I had helped Gran to her descendants of the glorious dead meeting, I was suitably late for my dinner 'date.'

When I arrived I gave my natural scent a little boost, knowing how appealing it would be to supes in general. My hair was tie half up half down luscious locks fell about my shoulders, so it looked soft and inviting. As soon as I seen Niall I broke out in a huge smile, I may have hopped on the spot I was so excited.

"There she is," smiled Niall, waving at me. Okay so timing has to be perfect here, I made my way towards Niall and Eric. Right on queue Preston stopped me. I gave him a big smile, the flirtiest of smiles. He picked my hand up and kissed it, bowing to me. Have you any idea how hard it is to blush on command? No, that's what I did, acting all coy and girly. It was clear Preston was buying the whole I am into you routine as he whispered how much his liked me, I giggled. All the while I hoped Eric would see that I was very desirable.

"Sorry about that," I smiled when I reached our table, kissing Niall on the cheek as I sat down, "to think I've been so excited to met my first Vampire ever since Great Granddaddy set this up and I am late as late can be," I smiled giving Eric a pointed look. It was a low down physiological trick, placing me and Eric in cahoots, thus beginning our bonding. Was it a lie? No, I preferred a half truth. Eric was my 'first Vampire' the one I placed above all others.

"Mr Northman, allow me to introduce my Great Granddaughter Sookie Brigant, Sookie this is Eric Northman, sheriff to area five and an old business associate of mine," Niall smiled.

I was already so pleased Eric hadn't said a thing, he didn't know it but he had already began to protect me, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Northman a friend of my Granddaddy is a friend of mine," I smiled while maintaining a degree of aloofness. That was so hard to do when all I wanted was to grab Eric and have him do me on the table.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Brigant," He replied.

"Oh please call me Sookie and in the mortal world it's Stackhouse," I could help but look into his eyes, so so beautiful he surprised when looked away first. Not that I let it show.

"Well in that case I insist you call me Eric, as I don't visit other realms it's just plain ol' Eric Northman," He smirked at me and I just wanted to lick his lips. I scolded myself for thinking like a love sick teenager.

I laughed at him, "Oh, I don't think anybody could accuse you of being plain, Eric," then my stupid mind finally kicked in I smiled coyly. Yes, hello Stackhouse- Earth calling.

"Well, with the introduction out of the way shall we order?" enquired Niall. I saw a look of sheer horror flash across Eric's face and I knew he had forgotten Niall was there. I had bury my head in the menu to hide my smug satisfaction. There was no doubt Eric found me attractive.

"What's good?" I questioned, peering into the menu, Niall told me his recommendations, after making promise to swap me if I didn't like what I had chosen, we ordered.

"So what does being a sheriff entail?" I asked. I smirked just loving being here with him, before I schooled my features.

His answer was vague as vague can be. No matter I already knew what it entailed, he would learn to trust me in time.

"I am sorry Sookie dear. I really have to take this," Niall apologised to me, waving his phone. I had to stifle a laugh, I needed to remember to thank Claude, I owed him one. Finally I had Eric all to myself, on with the games I thought.

I sighed, "Sure, but after I am taking your phone, the realm will still be there after dinner," I grinned at him only because I could no longer keep the smile off my face.

"Are you sure?" Niall asked faking a shocked look, I loved this playful side Niall had, not that it was on show very often, but I could bring it out in him the most.

"Get lost," I grinned at him even wider as he left to take his call.

As soon as Niall had left, "he works too hard," I sighed, playing my part of a loyal dotting Granddaughter which is of course is what I am. I can't help it if I want what I want. He nodded in understanding. "Thanks about not ratting me out, you know about never meeting a Vampire before," I hoped the little face I made looked cute.

"Any reason you're keeping secrets from Niall?" Eric asked.

"Well no point in worrying him, about something he can't do anything about, now is there," I smiled, with a wink.

"So... is your Grandmother still breathing?" He asked a delicious smile on his lips, the question caught me off guard.

Embarrassingly I belly laughed, I couldn't help it, "very much so, in fact I was late because I was helping her take sandwiches to her club," I smiled, gripping the table to stop myself form throwing myself in his arms.

"Well, I must say she did a remarkable job, in turning you into a lady," He smiled with his eyes, making me feel hot.

"Well don' let the package fool you, I still like to fight with the best of them, although now I do it in heels and Sunday dresses," I giggled, cupping my hand to side of my mouth, I leaned in, gave my scent a little boost, "won't the poor shmuck Niall marries me off too get the fright of their life, when they discover there's not many weapons I am not trained in and I prefer fighting to cooking," I whispered while giggling. I knew how much my Viking liked fighting and he had no need of cooking so I hoped he would appreciate what I had said. Suddenly I was filled with fear, may be Eric like his woman more feminine? He had looked shocked for a second-shit.

"Oh, you don't sound like you wish to get married," he asked, well at least he was probing.

I shrugged pushing the fear down, "well, it's expected. I have a duty to my people, one I will fulfil with honour. So it's not about what I want, is it? The only thing I have going for me, is that I am my Grandfathers favourite so I am sure he won't pick a complete idiot," I smiled. Hoping that the answer was good enough covering all the bases, he I nodded.

"Now my cousin Claudine," she grimaced, "what that poor girl ended up with _sheeched_, put it this way I'll just suck on his ear, if I am ever in the need of fresh air because that's all that's between em'," Oh fuck, I am honest to goodness rambling- shit get it together Sookie.

He chuckled at me, either he was enjoying my company or he thought me a total fool.

"Oh I see. Who was that you were talking to when you arrived?" he asked attentively. Still hope for me yet, was Eric showing signs of jealously?

"Cute and not a complete idiot," I smirked and answered with a winked. Hoping he would see him as competition.

He smiled, he smiled just for me and I couldn't let him think I was interested in Preston, call me weak but I couldn't, "that being said, call me old fashioned but I'd really like a guy who's ass I couldn't whoop, I think it's a girl thing. You know on some level I still want to be protected, but don't repeat that to the feminist in me," I hope it was enough, but Eric was still interested in Preston.

"What is he?"

"Full Fairy, an Earl," I answered with a shrug, just as Niall and the food arrived. Niall smile, "I take it Mr Northman, looked after you well in my absence," he said as he dug into to his food.

"Yes, he only tried to ravish me the once," I said with a straight face, stirring up some shit.

Niall choked, I bit my lip when I saw how quick Eric's chair scooted back, "are you alright, Great Grandfather?" I asked like butter wouldn't melt.

Niall's face had turned an angry red, his eye's had began to shine like his Fae form, "HE Wha.." then he caught my eyes. My lips were pressed into a tight line, I tried to hold the laughter in but my shoulders shook.

"Your just too easy Niall," I chuckled. Niall shook his head and chuckled too. "I am most put out, not even so much as a grope, a perfect gentle man you could say and I had heard so much about Vampires and their wily ways, I am quite disappointed I'd have you know," she said huffily, if they only knew how true that statement was, Niall would have me in the realm quicker than I could blink.

Niall and Eric both laughed, "Sookie, I hate to have disappointed you, I do feel most aggrieved," he added winked when Niall wasn't looking. My eyes must have been like saucers, well at least Eric had a sense of humour.

Time to make love to my food, "Hmmm," I moaned, "Oooo...this is good," I made it sound as sexual as I could, I wanted to do a victory punch when I seen Eric shift in his seat. When he took a sip of his blood I could see the tips of his fangs. Nice, I wondered what it would be like to be bitten. I threw myself into 'making love' to my food, eating slowly and deliberately. Then a horrible thought entered my mind, what if he looked so uncomfortable in his seat because he was turned off and not turned on as I thought.

"Oh God, I am sorry, here I am enjoying the hell outta this and... do you mind that we are eating?" I asked.

"No... No you go right ahead," _I enjoy the bluest of ball's, really. _I nearly choked on my next mouthful as I read his thoughts. That was all the confirmation I needed if Mr Northman thought he had blue balls now, he ain't seen nothing yet.

When I had finished I leaned back and patted my stomach, "Oh that was amazing. Yum," I smiled, feeling every inch in control so far, so good. Eric looked deep in thought for a second.

"Sookie, do you work?" he asked, oh this was great, he was showing inertest in me of his own accord.

"I am a student in my final year, but I help out at a local bar much to the disgust to my Grandfather," 'I cast Niall a look, it had been a bone of contention for quite some time, but he didn't understand. Eric owned a bar and I wanted him to know I knew my way round one, "I do volunteer work too," I smiled.

"What are you studying?" he continued to question me.

"Behavioural science and social anthropology, the human mind fascinates me," it was true it really did.

"I never seen much of note worthiness in the human population," Eric mused, after thousand years I may feel the same but I certainly didn't share his option now, so I told him so.

"Are you kidding? What's more exciting than human beings," I exclaimed.

"Oh, could think of one or two things," he leered at me, he was flirting with I thought my panties were gonna catch fire.

Niall cleared his throat, shooting Eric a look, I blushed biting my lip as I thought of all the things he could do to me.

"Well, I should be going as I promised my Grandmother, that I would help her pack up at the church tonight. Thank you for a lovely evening, Eric, Great Granddaddy. It was peaceful," I so didn't want to leave but it's best to quit while you're ahead. Both Niall and Eric rose, Eric gently took my hand and kissed it I could feel a quiver run up my spine, Eric smirked at the effect he had just had me. Niall leaned in and kissed both my cheeks. I would leave them to discuss the details, I had let Niall know he could tell Eric about my telepathy, in my none so subtle touching of my temple.

"Be safe, I'll call you soon," Niall said to me.

"You too, bye... it was lovely meeting you," she called after myself as I hot footed it out of restaurant, before my body caught fire.

* * *

**A/N: I am totally flattered by the amount of reviews I've had for this story... each one as made my day... so what did you all think is Sookie nut's or just determined? Is Eric in over his head or about to get a lesson in love? you're thoughts are much appreciated... **


	4. Game On

**Frankie Says Relax**

**Chapter Four, Game On**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank to everyone who redefined a one shot for me...LOL... hope you enjoy the next instalment.

* * *

Major spanner in the works, I AM FREAKING OUT. I need to get a grip on this before I hyper ventilate. Shit shit shit, I should have foreseen something like this, holy fuck! Take a deep breath, think rationally. Breathe again. Think. Breathe. Think. Breathe... ah that's better...okay now focus.

See it was going to be okay, now what's the plan? I quickly grab a bit of paper and begin to write a list after a few lines it clear I need to research as much information on Bonds as possible. Fluff hair smile, ready to rejoin my Grandfather.

"Granddaddy, I am so sorry I reacted so badly...but the thought of drinking the Northmans blood _urgh_, I am trying to be brave," I gulp, make my eyes water look up at him as I crouch down beside him making me look small and vulnerable, inciting his need to protect me. Thus making him extra pliable for manipulation, I am the Master.

"Oh my dear child, please forgive me," he hug me to him, played like a cheap violin. As I said I am the master.

"No, it is I who should be forgiven, I will do my duty we need this allies, I am just being silly is all. Would it be appropriate to have a date with Mr Northman before?... tell me what you know about bonds," I asked as I snuggled close hugging his legs.

For the next half hour Niall told me all he knew of bonds, I already knew the important stuff which had me freaking out... it certainly will make it a little harder, to get my own way with a big Viking feeling my every feeling, how to deal with this-Mmm. Well it certainly gives me something to ponder.

"Sookie, my dearest I have to let you know the Norse man is most reluctant to be monogamous, also to even enter this union," Niall said after he'd been quite for a while.

"We need him, with the Vampires; Brendan wouldn't dare to attack in case he began another war with the Vampires. Also I would be in an excellent position to instruct Vampires to take out Brendan's people without risk of war as they were only defending the wife of their sheriff. As Brendan has publicly announced time and time again all half breeds should die, what court would believe he didn't attack first?"

"Your strategy as always is simple and flawless, beautiful. I will fix this, we will see, don't worry my child, it will all be okay your sacrifice won't go unrewarded," Niall smiled stroking my hair speaking mainly to himself as he did when he was deep in thought. I smiled to myself knowing my will would be done. Armed with my new info on bond I went home to Grans, this time driving.

Pulling up into my drive I felt two voids one high in the trees the other towards the cemetery, I quickly glanced at the clock on my dash seeing it was late, I sensed Gran in the house fast asleep. No greater incentive than jealously I thought to myself as I called my booty call. I may have laughed at my little plan. Let the tease being, I walked slowly up to the house, when I was in the moon light, I clicked my fingers changing my outfit to something a lot more sexier.

I could tell the vampires appreciated it, as the colour of their thoughts turned a lust pinky red, I bit my lip waiting for my booty call, within seconds the air charged Preston appeared in the yard. Now to put on a little show, that was one thing Vampires and the Fae shared they were sexual creatures. It was time to show the Viking what he'd miss if he didn't take up Nialls offer.

"Sookie, My Lady," Preston got down on bended knee.

"Preston," I held out my hand to him pulling him close, I kissed him deepening the kiss I wrapped my legs round him his hand everywhere. I dropped my head back arching my neck so the moon light would catch it- Vampire porn. Preston took it as a cue to lick my neck, I had to giggle at our lusty display. The Vampire minds where now like Las Vegas strip, fully lit up.

As we tumbled to the grass, Preston whispered and declared undying love to me, which made me feel guilty for about zero point two seconds. That was the time it took for my mind reminded me there are always casualties of war. After all the sky Fae where at war. I made all the sounds of encouragement noticing the Vampire signatures where creeping closer, I smiled.

"Sookie, my parents are going to partition the Prince for your hand, I promise you, you will live like a queen as my wife when he accepts," he looked at me lovingly as he spoke.

I cupped his face, "Oh Preston that is so sweet. You know I have no say, I will marry the husband of my Grandfathers choosing," we continued to kiss and fondling of each other, suddenly there was a blast of energy and Preston was knocked into the air landing some ten feet away I was now standing in a circle of mushrooms- a fairy circle. Great, I'd have to clean that up now.

"Whoa! what was that?" Preston gasped winded.

"That would be my Virgin alarm, you should go," I waved my hand over the front of me and my clothes were perfectly straight once more. Thank the lord for it, I may be a virgin, but that didn't mean I didn't know my way around a man's body. Sometimes the magic that protected my purity was as much there for me as it was to prevent the guy from going too far. This was Eric's cherry and I fully intended him to be the one to bite it.

"Virgin alarm?" he questioned.

"Preston as sad as it sounds I am to be pure for my intended. Now get out of here before the Princes guard make an appearance," I shooed him.

"When will I see you again?" Don't just hate it when men are whiny bitches, get a clue I am using you.

"Well that will depend, if my Grandfather deems your offer worthy," I said.

"Don't you care about me at all?" oh Christ on a bike who was the woman here and who was the man, grow a set will ya?

"Preston, we've had fun. But you know I have a duty to my people and to my Grandfather, we can't be more unless we are wed, _Now go,_" I said more forcefully.

I could tell he was going in a huff, "As you wish your Majesty," he bowed and popped out.

I whipped my head up to the tree line to where I knew Eric was, I looked directly to where he was, smiled and turned going into the house.

**Eric POV**

I had been flying around for quite some time ever since Pam threw me out of Fangtasia for being too moody. Too moody, can you believe it, we're fucking vampires, we are meant to be moody. Fuck. Sophie Anne had phone tonight, again offered to procure me a wife. Bitch.

Totally unintentionally I found myself in Bon Temp's I had stopped high in the tree's over looking a certain little Fae princesses home. When she pulled up in her car, I could tell she was on the phone after a minute or so she stepped out of the car. From my vantage point I could see Compton, the fool blissfully unaware of me in the trees.

I was about to leave when the delight fully Miss Stackhouse snapped her fingers and slipped into something...I was going to say more comfortable, but it looked anything but. It was sexy as hell and I just had to see what this little fairy was up to.

I didn't have to wait long when an extremely handsome man appeared, another Fae. Why Miss Stackhouse, what do we have here? a lover tryst and I was sure Niall said you were pure.

"Sookie, My Lady," The fairy said as he got down on bended knee.

"Preston," her voice was breathy. In that moment I knew, I knew I wanted her to say my name that way. As she pulled him up they were all over each other. She dropped head back arching her neck so the moon light caught it. I gulped as I saw her pulse there. The fairy Preston lick _my_ neck, she was _mine_ damn it. Her giggles pulled me out of my jealous rage. I could feel myself turned on by the lusty display as they tumbled to the grass.

As they rolled around on the grass, Preston whispered and declared undying love to her. I creep closer fully intending to stop this display from going further if need be. She was mine, I'd take her. Nobody but me was going to have her virginity. Suddenly Preston stopped all administration to her he took her hand stared into her eye's with such love and adoration if I were still capable I'd upchuck the contains of my stomach.

"Sookie, my parents are going to partition the Prince for your hand, I promise you, you will live like a queen as my wife when he accepts." He declared to her. If I could hold my breath I would have, I inched closer waiting on tender hooks to hear her answer.

She cupped his face- oh fuck she is in love with him, "Oh Preston that is so sweet. You know I have no say, I will marry the husband of my Grandfathers choosing," they continued to kiss. I sat back on the branch I was sitting on. uh? That didn't sound like a woman in love. I observed Compton getting his rocks off at the edge of the cemetery like some sick pervert. Suddenly there was a blast of energy and Preston was knocked into the air landing some ten feet away from my future wife. Fae mage.

"Whoa! what was that?" Preston gasped out clearly winded from the blast. Yes I was most intrigued as to what that was.

"That would be my Virgin alarm, you should go," Sookie was suddenly dismissive of him. I wanted to laugh, she had Fae mage to protect her purity. It was laughable.

"Virgin alarm?" the fairy questioned, rubbing his head.

"Preston as sad as it sounds I am to be pure for my intended. Now get out of here before the Princes guard make an appearance," she waved her hands at him, like he was little more than an annoying child.

"When will I see you again?" I felt for the guy, how could you be so completely without balls, taking Sookie as my wife, I'd be doing him a favour, he'd never be able keep a woman like Sookie entertained.

"Well that will depend, if my Grandfather deems your offer worthy," she said rather coolly.

"Don't you care about me at all?" if I had my iron dagger on me I would have killed him right there for being so pathetic, a total embarrassment to the male persuasion. Sookie's eye roll spoke volumes.

"Preston, we've had fun. But you know I have a duty to my people and to my Grandfather, we can't be more unless we are wed, _Now go,_" she said more forcefully, complete with shooing motions.

"As you wish your Majesty," he said stiffly bowed and popped out. I was confused to what was going on, but I had an idea at the time that seem too farfetched, too out there but in the next second I knew it was true.

I knew it was true, it had all been for my benefit when she look straight at me and smiled, her body swayed from side to side she did a little hop on the spot before she made her way inside the house. I grinned like a fucking Chester cat. She liked me. Little bitch. Well two can play at this game, I whipped out my phone.

"Niall," I spoke into the phone, grinning widely. Oh Sookie, you are such a delight.

**Sookie POV**

I was getting ready for bed, when I felt the familiar crackle of Fae mage, as only family could enter my home I went to see who it was. To say I was a shocked was an understatement when I seen Niall sitting on my bed. He looked murderous.

He wasted no time, in berating me for me shameful behaviour with Preston, by the time he left the only thought I had was 'fucking bastard'. That thought was directed at one Vampire Viking. He called my grandfather to snitch on me. Ass.

Now I had to play nice while Eric decided or not if I was worth the trouble to become his wife. To top it all off, I needed to help him with a problem he had in his club with some missing money for free to atone for my disgrace. It would earn me no favour in return. I tossed and turned all night, my anger fizzing, I was seething. We'll see who is the better player is Mr Northman, we would see.

* * *

**Ohh what's going to happen? Looks like the Viking is not going to sit back and take it... how is it going to go will Sookie be able to keep a lid on her anger... will the Viking keep the devilish smirk of his face?**


	5. Game, Set and Match

**Frankie Says Relax**

**Chapter Five, Game, Set and Match**

* * *

**A/N: **I can't believe how many of you have taken to my story and put it on alert ... check out the big** head **on Jo LOL... keep it coming I am a shameless review slut...

EnJoy Xx

* * *

Next day I wasted no time in making preparations for the night. Tonight I would have to go to Fangtasia but not before I made a little stop. I'd had enough of talking to the monkey I was going to the organ grinder. I smiled to myself, yes Eric had been totally right in his approach of me as mad as it made me, I just wondered what he'd think of the same approach but in reverse.

As soon as the sun set, I crossed the cemetery, okay so maybe I had one more little tiny stop to make. I wasn't going to let Compton's little peeping tom routine go unpunished. I am sure the bushes he hid in didn't appreciate Bill's dead little swimmers all over them. Urgh the man was disgusting.

The sky was a wonderful wash with colours as the sun had just dipped below the sky line when I knocked on Mr Compton's door. I was dressed in traditional Fae robes wearing my crown, I didn't see the point in changing again for my next appointment, when he answered the door he gasped.

"Bill, aren't you going to invite me in- so rude here I thought you were a southern _genteel_ man? Perhaps I am mistaken?" I said as I took off my gauntlets, then smiled at the gesture as it was so true the gloves really were coming off tonight.

He gulped, "Sookie won't you please come in," he opened the door wider for me. I entered his hovel, looking around. I'd already confirmed with my telepathy we were the only two here. I looked round for a suitable wall. Finding one I walked over to it Bill so trusting came with me.

"Bill, I asked you a question?" my tone was clipped no nonsense.

"What would that be?" he asked, following on my heels.

"Are you a gentleman?" I asked again.

"Yes, ma'am I am," he answered, eyeing the vein in my neck like a juicy steak.

With a flick of my hand he was pushed against the wall by an unseen force, I lifted up the little leather pouch on my belt, "Tell me? does your idea of being a gentle man include jerking off in the bushes outside home?"

His eyes were wide with fear, I waved my hand over the leather pouch and the small silver stakes took to the air. The sharp points all faced him.

"No, it does not," he said. I mumbled in Fae causing his arm to extend one of the stakes flew into his wrist holding him there pinned. He cried out as the stake burnt his flesh.

"Does your idea of being a gentle man, include seducing and procuring a woman for the Queen?" I asked.

"No," with his answer a stake flew into his other wrist, he groaned in pain.

"Well Bill you're not very good at being a gentle man, in fact you suck," I said, then I laughed when I realised what I'd said, Vampire did indeed suck.

"Have you told you're Queen of your failure?" I asked.

"No, not yet," he gasped. I mumbled again in Fae as his ankles crossed over, the final stake went in, he hissed and cried out.

"Good, here's what's going to happen, you are to say nothing, this may save your undead life from the hands of the Queen. In exchanged for my most magnanimous gesture, you _**will**_ visit my grandmother and offer your services to speak at her club. It will work towards redeeming you as a gentleman. Touch a hair on her head, I will torture you for the rest of my days, there won't be a place in this world or the next that will be safe from my wrath," I smiled at him hanging like some lily white Vampire Jesus, drive the point home I allowed my spark to flare in my eye's so they looked other worldly.

"When the Queen calls and she will call, You know nothing other than I went to work as normal today okay?" I informed him.

"Is she in danger?" he asked. At least he showed some loyalty.

"Not from me, only from stupid underlings," with that I popped out. I arrived in New Orleans moments later. Now for the organ grinder. Well the Queen security was shit was I popped right in passed all the wards into the throne room where she was holding court. Maybe to her wards I registered too human to be considered a threat. Enveloping myself in my energy shield as soon as I arrived.

The guards were on me in a blink of an eye at least they were quick, they bounce off the shield falling back. "What is this meaning of this?" the Queen snarled all semblance of humanity that she hid behind gone from her face.

"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce myself, I am Princess Sookie Brigant of the sky Fae. Although you know me as Sookie Stackhouse of Bon Temps," I smiled letting it sink in.

"You are Niall Brigants kin?" she asked cautiously, she got points in my book for showing nothing on her face. But then you didn't get to be Queen by being nice, you got there by being ruthless.

"Yes, he is my Great Grandfather, I am second in line for the throne of Fae," I smiled, meeting her eyes.

"I see," she said too calculated, she was trying to work out if Hadley was a traitor. "To what do we owe the honour of a visit from the royal house of Fae," she continued, great political answer-bless her.

"I believe you sent Mr Compton to procure me," I answered her, my face as blank as hers.

She looked at me for entirely too long, "It's an unfortunate misunderstanding; I had no idea of your linage. Of course please accept my apologises," she flicked her hand dismissively.

"I know you have my human cousin," I knew I'd have to address this sooner or later. She visibly stiffened.

"Oh," was all the Queen said she looked slightly panicked for a fraction of a second but I'd caught it. I smile internally; she really cared for my cousin.

"She is not Fae like you?" a small Vampire who stood defensively in front of the Queen asked, I presumed this was the fabled Andre.

"Not where it counts," I replied with a nod.

"Where it counts?" the Queen asked for clarification.

"She lacks the spark, but I don't have to look far to know how you knew about my telepathy. Consider her a gift of good will if you like," I knew I had surprised her, I hated talking about someone's life like that but Hadley was happy and the Queen clearly had feelings for her.

"Good will?" the Queen probed.

"Yes, I propose a political alliance. If you agree you may get to use my telepathy yet," I knew I was dangling a very juicy carrot.

"Cut to the chase," the Queen snapped, wow who knew a girl after my own heart?

"Very well, I propose an alliance between the sky Fae and the Vampires of Louisiana, I will give you use of my telepathy within reason, you extend your royal protection to my person, we seal the deal with a marriage between myself and a Vampire of my choosing from your state," I blanked my face.

Andre and the Queen began conversing in Tibetan of all languages. After several moments, I could barely contain my smile. Little did the Queen know, there is not a language I could not understand, it was one of the gifts of my family line.

"Who would you choose, why not my child Andre?"

"I mean no disrespect to Andre, but choose your Viking Sheriff," I smiled, gotcha Mr Northman. After ironing out the details we did the very human thing of shaking on it.

"Well I'll see you later tonight, to deliver the good news to Mr Northman, I do expect monogamy for the first hundred years at least, be sure to tell him that," I smiled at her as I popped out landing in my bed room. With a click of my fingers I was stripped I stepped under the hot shower singing a little song to myself. I changed into a nice white summer dress when I was done, perfect.

Gran informed me the lovely Mr Compton had called and offered to talk at her club, the descendants of the glorious dead. Funny that. She was over the moon, it made me smile. I phoned Niall telling him what I had done and apologising profusely for my disgrace saying that I would do whatever I could to atone for my fall from grace in his eyes. I may have laid it on a bit thick. If behavioural science had taught me anything, it taught me to admit my mistakes, nobody likes someone who makes excuses. It just pisses people off. Even if you don't feel you're in the wrong, just admit it move on. Live to manipulate another day.

Niall immediately started to play down my supposed disgrace calling it now an unfortunate event, far cry from yesterdays berating. I told him I'd text him as soon as Sophie Anne arrived. I drove to Fangtasia I could hardly keep the grin off my face. I am the master. I found myself whistling along with the music. Yes it was good to be princess Brigant.

I pulled up in front of Fangtasia, the car park deserted apart from a few stray die hard Fangbangers hoping to bag a Vampire to feed of them despite the club was deserted, now closed for the night. My good mood had not faltered one bit, if anything it had increased exponentially

**Eric POV**

I had been excited for when we closed the bar all evening, Sookie was coming to help me find my thief. She would no doubt be in a foul mood given I had in effect told on her, as I sat in my office I couldn't keep the smirk of my face as the anticipation built. Gleeful would be the emotion, if I could feel one. Yes it was good to be Sheriff Northman. I am the master.

However, a mood was not what Miss Stackhouse was in at all when she arrived. I heard my child open the door to her, she was humming.

"You seem like you are in a good mood," Pam commented, she was just as surprised as I by Sookie's good humour.

"And why ever not, it's a _beau-i-ful _night, the air smells fresh and sweet, all is right with the world," she practically sang in responds. Okay, yet again this little fairy had surprised me. I waited till Pam had lead her past my office into the club before I made my appearance to her.

Sookie was sat at the bar drinking a gin and tonic by the smell of it, I totally ignored her taking a seat in my throne and beckoning Yevetta to come sit on me, I also indicated the new girl Samantha to sit of my other leg. I'd fucked both and not glamoured them- telepathy must be such a bitch, I chuckled internally. Who is teasing who, now? A murderous look swept across Miss Stackhouse's face but was quickly replaced by one of mischief and amusement.

She whispered to Pam, who giggled. Fucking giggled. Now I wanted to know what she said. Pam whispered back to her, Sookie began to play with stir stick from her drink in her mouth. Now Pam laughed, she even threw her head back. Fuck. I was straining to hear what was being said. Sookie reached over the bar and stroked Pam's face, rubbing her thumb over Pam's lip. Then she took her thumb that had been on Pam's mouth and sucked it, giggling. Pam's fangs where down. Shit it was so fucking hot.

Finally Sookie looked in my direction, "So Mr Northman are we going to get this show on the road, I hate to hurry you along but I am meeting my future husband later this evening so I am on a _tight_ schedule," her rosebud lips smiled, I felt a moment of something a kin to panic. Had Niall chosen without informing me, had revoked his offer? Was Preston to be Sookie's husband? I had more questions than answers. Shit. Why did this woman have this affect on me?

I hadn't even notice that both Samantha and Yevetta had gotten off my lap and now were headed over to Sookie.

"Hi I am Sookie," she smiled at Yevetta, oh fuck it was like watching a train wreck. Sookie shook Samantha's hand.

"Yevetta," her tone was bored. "I am Sam, the other woman said.

"Pleasure to meet you, I like your necklace may I see it?" Sookie asked Yevetta. So far she showed no jealously, I was beginning doubt that I had miss read her.

"Sure," Yevetta handed her necklace to Sookie, who held it up showing Pam. Pam actually showed interest which was unusual for her. I should have known then, something was up.

"Just lovely like the wearer... aren't you a morsel. I could just eat you all up," Sookie said snapping her teeth with a little growl at Yevetta causing her to yelp and giggle all at once. Sookie's eyes sparkled as she giggled. She retied the necklace round Yevetta's neck. Kissing her cheek and then pecked Samantha on her cheek too. They were acting like her best friend- fairies! This had not gone like I had planned.

Suddenly Yevetta looked right at me, "Eric, I am sorry but I am going to join a nunnery high in the Andes. I can't be your plaything anymore," she said running for the door. What the fuck?

This was followed by Samantha, declaring she wanted to be pig farmer in Azerbaijan also running for the door. Both Pam and Sookie roared with laughter, Sookie held up her hand and Pam slapped her five.

"Pam bring in Bruce," I snapped, now in no mood for fairy shit.

"You don't need too, I've read them from the bar," Sookie held up her hand and jumped of the bar stool walking over to a nearby table setting her drink down on said table.

"Your human employee's are all innocent, although Ginger knows who did it but I can't access the part of her brain that has been glam..." before she could finish Longshadow had jumped fangs bared to attack her.

She was no longer in front of him two Brightlinger guard had grabbed hold of him they had appeared out of nowhere. Longshadow thrashed and snarled in their firm grasp. When Sookie reappeared again all semblance of her humanity was gone, she was both beautiful and terrifying. It shocked me as Niall had said she was only one eighth Fae, but this took me back to battle fields of the last Fae/ Vampire war.

"Perhaps if you can't not respect a Sheriff, you will cower before a Princess," she snarled. Flying at him, her fist caught under his jaw it sent him flying backwards. She staked towards him sticking her forefinger and middle finger in his nostrils with that grip on him she pick him up and flung him against the wall. I winced as he hit the wall.

"How dare you steal from Eric, YOUR sheriff," she was crouched over him both Brightlingers had their weapons drawn and flanked her sides. A stake appeared in her hand without hesitation she brought it down on his chest. Longshadow was no more, everything had happened so quickly, my mind barely had time to process what had happened. The light of her Fae form began to recede, suddenly it was like she noticed where she was. Her chest heaved as she took large amounts of air in.

She spoke quickly and clipped in Brightlinger, her guards disappeared. She sighed looking at the remains of Longshadow, running her hand through her hair. Taking a deep breath she seemed to steady herself, "I can't stand thieves," she finally said like she couldn't really believe her own words herself. At that moment I'd give anything to feel what she was feeling, to know why she would attack him in such away to end him like that. I wanted to know what had motivated her.

"You can't just kill Vampires randomly, without recompenses," I directed at her, as I watched her intensely. At least I should try to act like a sheriff, I mean I would have done the same thing but a lot more discreetly. Hell if her little display hadn't turned me on.

"Sure I can, I can do whatever I damn well please. I am Sookie fucking Stackhouse," she replied anger flashed in her eyes. A wooden chest appeared in her hands. She set it on the table, opening it was full of jewels and gold, "For his Maker," she signalled to the chest.

"He may request your head, blood for blood," I said, of course I had no intention of disclosing what had gone down here tonight.

"Well he can't have it, I am protected by Vampires Louisiana, the Prince, Brightlingers and the Oodung high council. Hot Rain will take the money, he has money problems, I suspect the orders to steal came from him, it pays to do your research before a job," she sighed, it was like all the wind had been taken out of her sails.

All the information she had just shared had my mind whirling, what had she meant she had the protection of the Vampires of Lousiana? And I thought the Oodung where extinct... round and round the thoughts went. How had she come by all this information on Longshadows maker.

**Sookie's POV**

I was so mad at myself, for losing control like that, but I just seen red when Longshadow, Eric's business partner had stolen from him. He took money from _my_ Eric and it made me madder than a June bug in August. Damn it, I was trying to present myself as a lady and I revealed my true form- what was I thinking? Clearly I had not been thinking. Shit. Urgh, I'd never been so angry at myself.

I smoothed down my hair, forced my smile upon my face. "Sookie my telepathic friend, I think I shall like you," Pam said with a fangy smile.

I just looked at her I couldn't help but laugh...phew if I didn't I'd surly cry. What a night. I texted Niall. "You have visitors," I said to Eric. Both Pam and Eric's heads whipped up. Sure enough a few moments later the sound of a car pulling up was heard. They both exchanged looks, I shrugged like it was no big deal.

I removed a pouch from my bag and began sprinkling some of green powder on Longshadows remains, they disappeared as soon as the powder hit it, "Dragon tears," I offered by way of explanation when I noticed Eric had not taking his eyes off me. Pam had gone to the door.

"How do you make a Dragon cry?" Eric asked. It was such a random question it made me laugh, good question how the fuck should I know. I bought them at the market same as everybody else, not like I kept a big ol'dragon out in my back yard.

"You kick him in the shins," I chuckled at him. Eric's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second, then I think he knew I was kidding he laughed too. Did we just have a moment? God he is beautiful.

"Northman, so good to see you, how is my favourite Sheriff?" the Queen shrilled, followed closely by Andre and the Berts two mountainous Vampires.

"Your Majesty, this is most unexpected," Eric answered bowing from the waist.

"Where's Niall?" the Queen asked me. Eric and Pam's faces where a picture.

Before I had a chance to answer, the man in question did appear having just popped in, "I am here," Niall said in his sharp business suit with his cane. I always thought my Grandfather was one of the most handsome men to grace the planet.

I looked at Eric and quirked an eyebrow at him, game set and match. If Eric could go to my Grandfather, it was only fair I could go to his Queen. Touché.

"Northman, I asked you to procure a wife but I have changed my mind," the Queen began.

"That is a relief," Eric answered looking at me and not the Queen when he answered, ass. Well I'd knock that right out of him after a couple of years of marriage. So I just smiled sweetly back.

"Yes, I understand looking for someone to marry must have been quite tedious, so I have decided you will marry Princess Brigant of the sky Fae. It will work perfectly for furthering our political agenda and also satisfy the AVL," the Queen continued.

The look of surprised on Eric's face was classic, "Oh I can see you're as delighted as I am, it's an excellent political pairing," the Queen said.

"Yes, an excellent political pairing," Eric agreed rather stiffly.

"Good, good so we are all agreed then," the Sophie Anne clapped her hands.

"I have a choice?" Eric asked, his eye's had gone dark. He was really pissed it was just a guess. Me I wanted to laugh so bad and do a little dance.

"Of course not, I want this, it's the alliance of the century. The wedding will be in a month's time and will be done in Vampire and Fae way with a separate wedding for the human world," smiled the Queen. I am the master.

The next words that came out of Niall's mouth shocked me and swiped the smile right off my face, "As a gesture of trust on both parts I will allow my Great Granddaughter to bond with you. As it is your engagement night the first part of the bond can be completed after we have signed the various documents should you wish, I only ask that the third exchange be done on the wedding night and my Granddaughters purity remains intact till then also," Niall spoke to Eric, but I noticed all the fangs of all the Vampires had descended.

"Great Granddaddy!" I practically wailed.

"Hush child," he snapped at me. Shit I can't believe he would do this to me, I manage to negotiate monogamy, a bigger alliance without so much of a mention of a bond. I would just have to pray Niall had something else up his sleeve and a reason for doing this to me.

"I do not wish to enter a blood bond with someone who is unwilling," Eric replied, I looked up at Niall with hope but he offered none, what I seen there told me in no uncertain terms, I was to agree. Fuck.

I swallowed, "It will be an honour to serve my people, by agreeing to this," I answered firmly pushing my Princess hat over my head.

Niall held out his hands and several documents appeared in them with big wax seal's. The Vampires and Niall began signing the documents.

"Northman you should be aware, that there is a period of one hundred years of monogamy required which would be affective as soon as you are wed, this point was none negotiable," the Queen said over her shoulder as she signed the parchment with a flourish. I could swear she was smirking.

I heard Eric growl, Pam sniggered but quickly her face turned to blank slate, when Eric glared at her. Suddenly I felt sick. Oh my, this was actually happening. Oh God this was really real, there had been so much planning and prep to get to this point and now... now I didn't really know how to handle this emotionally. Then it dawned on me, my work had only just began as I wanted Eric to love me. Oh God, maybe I'd not been so clever after all. I couldn't very well turn around and say sorry I think I made a big mistake-shit.

"Sookie," Niall said, sharply and it pulled me out of my retrieve.

"Oh sorry, yes?" I smiled slightly embarrassed when I realised he must have called my name more than once.

"You are required to sign here, and here and finally here," Niall indicated all the area's and a dutifully signed my name. Then Eric did the same. Shit we were really doing this.

"Now for the blood exchange," Eric smirked waggling his eyebrows, I gulped. Oh shit why had I never really given much thought about being bitten. He pulled me up and drew me close to him, I gasped at the sudden movements. Oh God we were really going to do this in front of everyone, what had I done?

Eric's fangs shot down and extended fully he looked so damn smug and I couldn't give him the satisfaction. He slowly brought my wrist up to his mouth the whole time watching me like he was daring me to call a stop to it all. I picked up his wrist and Pam offered me a knife I shook my head at her declining it.

Then I grinned my own smug smile, I popped my Fae teeth two rows of perfectly sharp pointy teeth appeared in my mouth each tooth like a mini fang. Then I smiled like a Chester cat flicking my eye brows daring him with my eye's to flinch first. This had become a pissing contest of epic proportions, there was no way I was backing down, even if I wanted to my pride wouldn't have let me. Not taking our eyes off each other we continued to bring each other's wrist ever so slowly to our waiting mouths filled with razor sharp teeth. I took a deep breath and sank my teeth into his wrist first I knew it probably hurt like hell. Eric moaned like it was pleasurable for him. Okay then.

A second later the taste of his blood exploded in my mouth, I didn't expect it to taste so rich and sweet like rich dark chocolate molasses. He sank his fangs into my wrist there was a moment of pain followed by pleasure. Eric moaned as my blood hit his tongue. He rubbed up against me tighter I could feel his sizeable arousal pressing against me I couldn't help myself but press tighter against him.

Suddenly I felt myself fly through the air with a blast and Eric going in the opposite direction from me, I managed to stop myself from crashing horribly into a table. I hung in the air looking like I'd been dragged through a bush backwards my chest heaving for breath. Of course Eric landed perfectly not a hair out of place. Oh this was embarrassing, _fucking_ virgin alarm. Then I caught sight of a stain on the front of Eric's trousers, my face turned scarlet.

I slowly descended to the floor smoothing out my hair, "Sorry," I grimaced.

"Virgin alarm?" Eric chuckled. Again my face went even brighter scarlet.

"We have a wedding to plan," Pam beamed clapping her hands like a five year old. Oh God this was awkward, shit. The Queen bid us farewell first followed by Niall, who hugged me and held me I needed it as my emotions where reeling. That blood I think had collected in my cootchy, dear lord.

"I better be going," I said, picking up my purse, heading for the door.

"What no kiss goodnight for your fiancé?" Eric asked, smirking. My mind was on overload, yeah I had wanted this for so long but... Urgh, I have no excuse I was just on overload.

"Don't, just don't," I said heading for my car. Eric caught me up as I just opened the door to my car. He grab hold of my wrist, I just stared at his pale hand clasping my tanned arm. I felt like I'd been socker punched in the stomach. What had I done? I'd tied myself to this man, a Vampire I didn't really know who up until recently was a fantasy man, a school girl crush.

I felt like I was in one of those action movies where the person is standing right in the middle of it, all around them their world is crashing as blasts and bombs go off. I'd tied myself to a thousand year old Vampire, there was no going back, his blood was inside me now. I'd planned for this moment for so long, I'd expected I'd feel victorious, but instead I felt desolate. Devoid. Achingly empty.

"Are you in love with Preston?" Eric asked.

"What? No...hell no," I finally lifted my face to Eric, meeting his eyes.

"Then I am at a loss for what you are feeling," he replied to me, his eye's searching my face as if the answers lay there.

"When you find out, mind giving me a call and cluing me in," I said deflated.

Eric's handsome face scrunched into a frown, "if we are to be bound, I think it's prudent we get to know each other better," he said hesitantly.

"I am sure your right," I answered flatly.

"Can I pick you up at eight tomorrow?" he asked, I wanted so badly to tell him I had a date with 'Ben & Jerry,' Pj's, a chick flick and big box of tissues, my but it was stupid not to take up his offer of wanting to get to know each other. So I pulled up my big girl pants.

"Sure, I'd like that," I smiled weakly at him, it was a nice gesture, seeing as I had so spectacularly fucked up.

"Well till then my delectable wife to be," he kissed my cheek so lightly and at Vampire speed he was gone. I scanned the area with me telepathy when it was all clear I shut the car door securing the car and popped home. I'd get my car tomorrow.

* * *

Have you ever done that? Planned for something so much that when you get it you are at a loss of what next?... Review PLEASE give me your thoughts...


	6. They Say Its Good For The Soul

**Frankie Says Relax**

**Chapter Six, They Say it's Good for the Soul**

* * *

**A/N:** Wow what a responds to my story so far... most of you loving it... so our couple are engaged... what does Eric have to say about all of this?

Enjoy JoXx...

* * *

**Eric POV**

"Pam my office now," I barked when I re-entered the club after kissing Sookie goodnight. Seconds later I felt a jolt inside me and I knew Sookie was no longer in Shreveport, the little fairy had 'Popped.' This was going to take some getting used to-fuck.

I was pacing when Pam entered the office, "That little punk ass bitch!" I exclaimed. Pam simply cocked an eyebrow at me, so I would elaborate.

"She did this, she set this whole thing up. I know it, I just know it," I thought out loud.

"Sookie? she made Nan have her bright idea," Pam said with her voice laced with far too much amusement for my liking.

"No, don't be ridiculous. But the whole thing with the Queen, fuck!" I was still pacing.

"Eric, I don't understand what the big problem is? You were going accept Niall's offer anyway. Now the Queen thinks you're doing her a favour. It's win win. So tell me what was her blood like was it as heavenly as it smelt? Ooo and her teeth Urgh!" Pam was now touching herself.

"PAM, knock it off! The problem is, my dear wife to be, got the upper hand. That is not how I intend for this marriage to be or work," I growled.

"The Blood, the blood man. What was it like you lucky son of a bitch, Fairy on tap...Mmm," Pam pouted at the end, licking her lips.

A sly smirk made its way across my features, "you know what I think it was actually better than pure fairy,"

"Shut up,"

"It that a modern term? This shut up,"

"Yes,"

"Don't ever use it in my precents again, unless you mean shut up, then again you will never say that to me."

"I meant no disrespect Master... how was it better?" Pams fangs had run out a little and I could smell, talking of Fairy blood was getting her hot and bothered.

"Well with pure Fairy blood, you know you get so intoxicated, you barely register what you are doing. Sookie's there was a sweetness, laced with fairy finally you could taste her fire- it was simply divine. Something that could be savoured," Pam was actually rubbing her thighs together seeking friction, dirty bitch.

"The teeth?" oh child why do you torture yourself this way?

"Like a mouth full of tiny fangs," my cock throbbed at the memory, the way she had stared into my eyes as she drank me down and I became part of her. So freaking hot as they tore into my flesh. Fuck now I am rubbing myself, it's not rubbing yourself if it less than ten seconds Pam told me its just called an adjustment then, thats better.

"Urgh... you're so lucky," Pam was really pouting now.

"Pam I want her investigated, I want all known persona's, I want to know exactly who we are dealing with, I have to know everything," she would never leave a situation with the upper hand again.

"I am on it," Pam smirked.

"Oh and Pam, befriend her, help her with the wedding see what you can find out that way,"

"I was going to anyway without you asking Master," I smiled at her having finally stopped pacing, such a good child. Now I had a date to plan, something showy so that the public would buy us getting engaged, we would have to have a few pictures leaked.

**Sookie's POV**

I felt numb, I should have been elated but I was just plain numb. How could I have done this to myself? Welled round my head over and over again.

By the time Gran got up I'd been up for nearly two hours, as soon as I saw her I burst into tears. "Oh Gran I've made a horrible mess of everything," I sobbed.

She lead me over to the couch where I curled up into a ball my head in her lap and she stroked my hair like she used to when I was a child. It comforted me and it didn't; the Fae are a very sensual people, touch is very important especially between family it soothes our very soul, this only served to bring a fresh bout of tears as I was now tied to a Vampire who most probably was as touchy feely as a rattle snake.

"I am getting married," I said having finally got my crying down to dry heaves.

"Is he not nice dear?" Gran asked playing with my hair.

"It's Eric, the Vampire," I sighed.

"But I thought you liked him," Gran said confused.

"I do... I ...I thought I did? Oh Gran what am I to do...this is all my fault... I have to tell you something ... I just know you are going to be awfully disappointed in me, but I need you to tell me what to do," I lifted myself up and blew my nose on the snot filled hanky I had cried into.

I confessed all to Gran for her own good I bound her tongue with fairy mage so that I would be the only one she could discuss this with. Gran proved again how special she was as she listened intently and didn't judge me when I finished.

During breakfast which was now a brunch due to the lateness of the hour she gave me some very valuable advice. Afterwards I crawled back to bed to catch up on the sleep I had missed, I must have been exhausted as I was out like a light and slept the sleep of the dead.

Gran came and woke me at half four, saying dinner would be in half hour and I'd had a delivery. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I made my way to my bathroom and took care of my insistent bladder, I showered quickly leaving my hair to dry naturally so that it would have its natural curl.

Gran bless her had made a favourite of mine fried chicken and all the fixings- ah comfort food. I smiled at her, God bless Gran.

After dinner, I opened the package that awaited me Gran was vibrating with excitement as the package was beautifully wrapped. Inside was a stunning ball gown in ruby red, the fabric was cinched at the waist to the side with a star burst of sparkly crystals it was simply breath taking matching shoes lay also in the box they too were adorned with the tiny sparkly crystals.

A thick cream card stock envelope sat in the middle of the box teasing and taunting me, the thoughtful gift was nearly too much for my guilty conscience.

Smiling at my grandmother who was giddy as a school girl, I opened the envelope it was written in the most beautiful script I'd ever seen, traced my fingers over the scrolls and dips.

_Sookie,_

_I would be honoured if you would accept and wear this dress tonight for our date,_

_Your future Husband_

_E~_

It was short and to the point, I turned the card over to see if anything was on the back but it was blank, huh? So no clue as to where we were going other than a ball gown.

I dressed using fairy mage, I magicked my shoes so I could never falter or stumble in them and also made them so they were like wearing my favourite sneaks. Sometimes you just got to love fairy magic.

Five to eight I heard a car pull up, a few seconds later a confident knock on the door sounded, "Eric, won't you please come in," I said as I answered the door.

From his face I could tell he was not expecting to be invited in, I led him to the living room were my Grandmother was sat.

"Gran you remember Eric Northman, Eric my Gran, Adele Stackhouse," I made the introductions.

"Mr Northman, please do take a seat, it a pleasure to met you again and allow me to offer my congratulations," Gran gestured to the couch.

"Thank you Mrs Stackhouse," he smiled.

"Gran, I'll just get you that sweet tea, can I get you anything Eric, we have True Blood?"

"No thank you, I am sorry we must really be going, we have tickets to a charity dinner,"

"Okay, I'll just be a minute," I left to go in to the kitchen and fetch Gran her sweet tea.

When I returned Gran's eyes where lit up and I knew they had been talking about history.

"Gran, you got everything? Y'all set?" I asked.

She nodded indicating the knitting she was working on, "you kids have a good time now, I'll be in my bed by the time you'll get home," she finished with a wink, like the total girl I am I blushed. I doubted this date would finish with a kiss, may be a fight to the death but not a kiss. I allowed Eric to escort me to the limo.

I was hopping with nerves and I couldn't really concentrate on the date, in fact as dates go it would have to be up there with one of the worst in the world. I ate, he watched, we danced me on auto pilot, we made small talk, Eric pledge an obscene amount of money to the children's charity, I volunteered at. We posed for pictures as the humans fawned over us, the whole time I felt like I had been strapped in and I could not move till the ride was finished.

On the way home, I sat in the limo staring out the window thoroughly miserable, "Sookie did you not enjoy yourself?"

"I am sorry this has been a rubbish date... oh God I didn't mean that like that... oh fuck, what I mean is I've been a rubbish date... I've got a lot on my mind, sorry. Everything you've done has just been lovely" I wanted to say it me not you, but I couldn't bring myself to say the cliché.

Eric simply nodded, picking up my hand and rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand, I melted into his silence. When the car pulled up I took a deep breath, oh boy this was it.

"Come and sit with me on the porch swing," I swallowed all too loudly in the quietness of the moment, even the creatures of the night had ceased their song. I sat down and motioned for Eric to sit beside me. As soon as we were on the porch the magic that surrounded my home would protect our conversations from prying ears, not that I could sense anyone out there, other than the diver.

The swing creaked and the wooded groaned loudly as Eric sat down on the old swing. I took a deep breath to steel and steady my nerves, my Grandmothers voice rang in my ears, her advice invaluable in my hour of need.

'What did I want this relationship to be based on? You reap what you sow' she had told me as I had confessed all to her this morning.

"Eric? Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do almost anything to get it?" I asked only meeting his eyes at the end, oh boy I was really going to do this, twice in one day too.

He simply nodded, so I continued, "only when you got the thing you desired so badly and had coveted so wantonly did you discover that it was not what you thought it was. You look back on your actions and see the lunacy of them, now you have the very thing you desired. Then you find yourself at an impasse within yourself and you do not know which way to proceed, have you ever felt like that?"

"Most things we covet turn out to be not what we really wanted, sometimes our true desire was the thrill of the chase only we didn't realise it at the time and we are left we the consequences, I always know which way to proceed, but I understand the premise of what you are saying," he replied.

I took his hand in mine running my fingers across the broad palms tracing the lines I found there, my hands looked so tiny in his huge ones. The silence was deafening as it began to crawl and creep, its way to awkward, with a final deep breath I looked into his eyes.

"I want to tell you something, I am scared how you will react. I ask only one thing of you that you hear me out to the very end, before you speak can you promise me that?" or act my mind added silently.

Eric's eyes had narrowed and some of his Vampire characteristics had become more pronounced, when he answered I could detect a slight hint of an accent that wasn't there before, the hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. With his promise to hear me out, I vowed I would tell him everything.

"Do you like being out in the open, you know humans knowing about you?" okay so I am a chicken shit, however he answered this question would decide how much I told him tonight-honest.

"It is wonderful, not to hide who I am any more but, at the same time I miss the anonymity of before. However it is moot with advancements in human technology it would only have been a matter of time before my race would have been discovered any way, at least this way we had some control over it," he answered scrutinising me with his steady gaze.

"When I was only twelve and I had been sent back to the mortal world I found something I coveted so much, that it became my every waking thought. I had never seen anything so beautiful, I vowed I would have it, no matter what.

There was many obstacles in my way to possess my heart's desire, centuries of tradition said I could not have what I wanted, the world even stood in my way. Every obstacle that I found in my path only made me more determined I would have what I wanted, for I am stubborn like that," I had been looking at our hands together, as I paused I chanced a gaze at his face, he had moved closer genuinely interested in what I was saying.

"I set about moving heaven and earth, not literally but I would have if it required it of me so much I wanted what I coveted. I began small by selling gifts that had been given to me by Royals or people of self proclaimed importance, with the money I invested growing my own wealth separate from my families. I entered the dreams of mortals directed them to invest in a little know biotech firm that showed huge potential, after a few years on the brink of success I used my money to buy the company in a pseudonym name of course.

Then like a giant chess board I began to move pieces. Before I returned to this realm a war had broken out between the ruling Princes of Fae, I even used this to my advantage, I left no stone unturned. Two years ago, I had moved enough pieces into play that the first major part of my plan could come to fruition. You see I was not content with having my heart desire to myself I wanted the world I lived in to know it was mine, mine alone.

I continued on this path, last night some of the final pieces fell into place, what I had wanted since I was twelve could finally be mine. Only now it is in my grasp, I realised I didn't know anything about what I had coveted so much, I had been so focused on getting it and now I find myself unsure of my future."

I met Eric's eyes, his fangs had run out a little. I pulled my magic closer to protect me if need be, his eye's had gone black and they bore into me, my mouth went dry. He sat unmoving staring at me, never blinking.

"What was it that you had coveted so much, what did you see when you were twelve?" Eric's voice was rough, his accent was very pronounced. I prayed he would not hate me or wish me dead, otherwise we were in for a long hundred years as man and wife. In fact I would most possibly have to watch my back from my own husband.

"I seen the most beautiful man I'd ever met, he was strong awe inspiring. Funny even at twelve I knew he was scandalous but I wanted him all the same. I knew my Great grandfather would never approve-it didn't matter to me. I knew the world would require us to be secret but I wanted to shout it from the roof tops. I knew he would have no rights but I would fight for them none the less.

All because when I was twelve and looked into his eye's for a split second I swear... I... romantically thought I seen the other half of me."

Eric grip my shoulders tightly and shook me slightly, "Who?" he asked only it came out a growl.

I gulped audibly, "It was you. . . . only I am not twelve anymore and now we must live with the reality of my obsession."

Eric's hands dropped from my shoulders, he went to speak only to stop and then try again... his eyes grew colder. "Everything?" he finally said.

I understood what he was saying, "All of it," I answered, yes I responsible for all of it.

"You orchestrated all of it?"

"Yes," shame flooded me at all the lives I had played with so I could I have the one I wanted in mine.

"True blood? The great revelation? VRA?"

"I own it, although it's in a Vampires name that my great grandfather staked in the sixteenth century for killing my great grandmother Einin. True blood, made it possible for the great revelation, the decision was the great councils spurred on by multiply human investigations into Vampire related crimes investigations instigated by me. You said it yourself it was only a matter of time before your race was discovered I only accelerated the process. The VRA, I have seen the inside of more politicians bedrooms than I care to remember, directed more dreams than I can count," my body thrummed with tension.

"You did this so you could have me? why? It must be something more than you just wanting me, did you think you could control me?" he asked his voice like ice water.

" No, No... nothing like that...I was in love with the fantasy of you... the harsh reality of what I have done has only just set in and I feel lost. I've fucked up."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because the things I have set in motion we cannot stop. I didn't want to enter into this marriage with nothing but lies to offer you, if you hate me for what I have done I'd rather have that than live a hundred years in a perfect lie. I wanted there to be truth between us. I didn't want to build a marriage on lies, I didn't want you to think you had to lay with your enemy."

Eric just stared at me for the longest time, with his fangs out looking like he was ready to rip my throat out... all of a sudden he was no longer sitting beside me, he moved so fast he was only a blur.

He stood in the middle of my yard for only mere seconds but each one might as well been hours as I held my breath. Then he took to the sky, the breath I had been hold released with it my tears breached the rims of my eyes. He hated me, to be honest I couldn't blame him.

* * *

**They confession is good for the soul? But do you agree in this case? What now... Eric's reaction next... RevieW...**


	7. Beaten

**Frankie Says Relax**

**SEVEN**

**Beaten**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so before you chuck the rotten veg... Eric's point of view is in here too, I am just starting with Adele's. . . Mawhaha...

Enjoy JoxX

* * *

**Adele's POV**

I couldn't believe all the things my Granddaughter had done to secure the Vampire as her husband. It was absurd, yet I knew it was the truth. I feared for her happiness, but the sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants.

For her to pursue this obsession so relentlessly from the tender age of twelve, I prayed that her heart knew more than her head. I gave her the only advice I could; what did she want this marriage to be based on?'

I told her that she could only get from it what she was willing to put in. I thought about my own, my beloved Earl when he consented to my affair with Fintan so we could have the children we so longed for. The look on his face when he gave me permission to lay with another man, finally my thoughts went to the joy when our first born arrived, I loved him all the more for it. Our children were our world, Earl could not have been a better father even befriending his wife's lover.

What a hot mess Sookie gotten herself into but I truly believe in my heart the truth shall set you free and I also believe what's for you in life won't pass you by. Now I just hope those very beliefs hold true with supernatural Granddaughters.

***NEXT DAY***

I looked down at the delicate hand in mine, I was overwhelmed with guilt as I sat and held it, her breathing being done for her, her pretty face bandaged, and for all intents and purposes she lay dying beaten to pulp in her own bedroom. I couldn't believe Eric had done this? but who else? Who could have done this? Only family and 'him' had an invite to our home. Had my advice put her in danger.

Niall's guard descended on the house just shortly after dawn, but it had been too late she was already battered nearly beyond recognition, her room showed signs of a major struggle. I couldn't bear to think about the fact, I may lose my Granddaughter, I had already lost too much.

Niall had sat with her after her wounds had been treated his face a mask of stone, in his eyes dark, turbulent storms brewed there. For all his power he was just as helpless as the rest of us, she had the finest doctors and nurses money could buy but still her fate hung in the balance.

'Do you know what had happened, who did this to her?' I had asked him. He just looked solemn shook his head. I knew he was lying, Fintan had kept us safe, kept us away for their world, just now I would have given anything to see him again, to have him tell me the truth even how much it would hurt. When he died, so did our safe passage from the supernatural world, a month later I lost my son and his wife, a day after that Sookie, to the Prince.

Just after two in the afternoon her heart stopped, I stood helpless as the doctors worked on her Jason hugging me, feeling the same helplessness I felt. They managed to revive her but the swelling on the brain was now at dangerous levels. Even if she did recover her spine was broken it would be unlikely she would walk again.

I slipped away to the ladies sitting on the toilet with the seat down, I pulled out Sookies mobile I don't know why I had grabbed it off her night stand, but I had. My hands shook, I had to make up my mind. Now I sat looking at it, mad at myself that the offending technology in my hands had never appealed, I had never learned to use it properly.

I searched menu after menu, finally finding Eric's number... I hoped my heart had been right about him as I left my message, "Eric this Adele Stackhouse, Sookie's Gran she is in hospital in Shreveport, I just thought you should know... its not looking good," the last words where so hard to say and I had to force them out past the lump in my throat.

Next her I called her best friend Amelia, we cried together on the phone and she promised she would be here and leave straight away from New Orleans. Claudine opened the stall I was sat in and placed her arms around me.

"Please don't," I said to her, "Don't take this away, I need to feel this, I know you are just trying to help," Fintan had done the same thing when Earl died, even though it made the grief easier... right now I needed to feel this, all of it. Because it would hurt more, if it didn't hurt like hell. That little girl had been the light in old ladies life for a long time, the thoughts of it extinguishing I could hardly bare.

She led me back to the room with Sookie, "She's a fighter," Claudine had offered.

Just after dinner time she began to deteriorate, the sun had just began to set we were told to say our goodbyes. I felt my lungs had been locked in a vice I couldn't breathe as each minute sped past the vice tightened. Niall appeared out of thin air startling the Nurse in the room, he paid her no attention. Not caring she was human and we were in a human hospital.

Despite how much I wanted to hate him for the years he had stolen her from me, with all their magic and powers there was still nothing he could do for her, in that moment I saw how much Sookie meant to him, the love Sookie had inspired in him, I couldn't find it in me to hate him.

Niall was leaning over kissing her goodbye when the door to the room was ripped of it's hinges Eric was stood there looking terrifying and truly monstrous, I flinched my heart clapped like a trapped wild thing.

The veneer that hid Niall's true form slipped from him and I was in the room with two supernatural titans, "You did this?" Niall hissed.

I did the only thing I could, I stood between them, "Control yourself's there are humans present, I will not let you make a mockery of her last moments with your petty fights. I called him, because Sookie would want him here," I met Niall's unnatural glowing eyes with unwavering stare, finally Niall backed down.

Eric went to her bed and picked up her hand, his face looked like he was debating something, finally he spoke, "Get me an IV line," he barked. Claudine who had been pressed against the far away wall, edged round to the door never taking her eyes of Eric.

**Eric's POV**

The date had been a disaster, I could tell from the moment I picked Sookie up she wasn't into it, I tried to be a pleasant companion, more than I had tried with any other being. This did not bode well, not well at all for the next hundred years. I entertained myself with different ways she could met her end in a series of horrific accidents none of which could be traced back to me of course. I couldn't believe this was the same person I had dinner with or the girl who had warned me of a police raid at Fangtasia.

All I could feel from the blood was intense worry in her, the way she flinched every time I touched her was starting to get on my last nerve.

In the car I asked her if she had not enjoyed herself; at first I thought she was insulting me but then she explained herself. I wanted to know what had her mind so preoccupied that she couldn't even allow herself any enjoyment.

At least the pictures that were taken would make us look like a happy couple, she played her role well.

I was surprised when she asked me to sit with her I had gotten the impression that she could not wait to be rid of me for the night. She swallowed; my blood in her told me she was nervous.

The swing was old and needed replacing as I sat down. She seemed to gather herself and my hand graced one of the concealed weapons on me, I could not afford to be caught unawares.

Her voice betrayed her nerves and I was now very interested in what she was going to ask, "Eric? Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would do almost anything to get it?" she only met my eyes at the end of her question but in there I seen a mixture of emotions.

It was not a question I had anticipated, but I answered honestly, in fact had Sookie's been that douches Compton's I think I would have made it my mission in life to make her mine.

"Only when you got the thing you desired so badly and had coveted so wantonly did you discover that it was not what you thought it was. You look back on your actions and see the lunacy of them, now you have the very thing you desired. Then you find yourself at an impasse within yourself and you do not know which way to proceed, have you ever felt like that?"

Ah we all want what we can't have. "Most things we covet turn out to be not what we really wanted, sometimes our true desire was the thrill of the chase only we didn't realise it at the time and we are left we the consequences, I always know which way to proceed, but I understand the premise of what you are saying," he replied honestly, I don't know why I was being so open with her but I knew I would tell her the truth where I could.

She took my hand in her's, her tiny little finger tips tracing the lines in my hand, she looked so lost lots of emotions passed through her, finally with a deep breath she looked into my eye's. I wanted to bend down and kiss her.

"I want to tell you something, I am scared how you will react. I ask only one thing of you that you hear me out to the very end, before you speak can you promise me that?" she asked, her heart rate had sped up and her hands were now clammy, sending her wonderful scent into the night air.

I found it hard to control myself, I was just trying to keep my fangs in my head, at the same time I wondered what had this little fairy all in a tiss.

Her next question, just seemed random or perhaps she wished to return to the realm. "Do you like being out in the open, you know humans knowing about you?" she almost whispered like she was afraid of the answer, I don't think I ever remember a time I was more confused.

"It is wonderful, not to hide who I am any more but, at the same time I miss the anonymity of before. However it is moot with advancements in human technology it would only have been a matter of time before my race would have been discovered any way, at least this way we had some control over it," I was trying to work her out, why would she ask me this, they way she was acting was like she had something important to tell me.

"When I was only twelve and I had been sent back to the mortal world I found something I coveted so much, that it became my every waking thought. I had never seen anything so beautiful, I vowed I would have it, no matter what." She began to tell me a story I was captivated by her sweet voice and the emotions as they flew across her face.

"There was many obstacles in my way to possess my heart's desire, centuries of tradition said I could not have what I wanted, the world even stood in my way. Every obstacle that I found in my path made only me more determined I would have what I wanted, for I am stubborn like that." She had been staring at our entwined hands, I moved closer drinking in her scent.

"I set about moving heaven and earth, not literally but I would have if it required it of me so much I wanted what I coveted. I began small by selling gifts that had been given to me by Royals or people of self proclaimed importance, with the money I invested growing my own wealth separate from my families. I entered the dreams of mortals directed them to invest in a little know biotech firm that showed huge potential, after a few years on the brink of success I used my money to buy the company in a pseudonym name of course." She was more like me than I cared to admit, even if her story was confusing.

"Then like a giant chess board I began to move pieces. Before I returned to this realm a war had broken out between the ruling Princes of Fae, I even used this to my advantage, I left no stone unturned. Two years ago, I had moved enough pieces into play that the first major part of my plan could come to fruition. You see I was not content with having my heart desire to myself I wanted the world I lived in to know it was mine, mine alone." I was desperate to know what her hearts desire was, I think if I could give it to her I would have just so she would be mine, I wondered what the significant of two years ago was.

"I continued on this path, last night some of the final pieces fell into place, what I had wanted since I was twelve could finally be mine. Only now it is in my grasp, I realised I didn't know anything about what I had coveted so much, I had been so focused on getting it and now I find myself unsure of my future."

My Fangs had run out as the pieces started to fit together making a picture I wasn't sure I cared for. Her heart beat like it was trapped and fought to get out, I could hear her mouth drying up. I felt her draw of magic, reminding me that she was powerful in her own right, even if her body was fragile and easily crushed.

I had to know, "What was it that you had coveted so much, what did you see when you were twelve?" my accent more pronounced.

"I seen the most beautiful man I'd ever met, he was strong awe inspiring. Funny even at twelve I knew he was scandalous but I wanted him all the same. I knew my Great grandfather would never approve-it didn't matter to me. I knew the world would require us to be secret but I wanted to shout it from the roof tops. I knew he would have no rights but I would fight for them none the less.

All because when I was twelve and looked into his eye's for a split second I swear... I... romantically thought I seen the other half of me." if I breathed I would have stopped at her answered, still I had to know.

I gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly, if her expression wasn't so forlorn I would have thought she was fucking with me "Who?" my voice rasped.

She audibly gulped, I released the hold I had on her a little. "It was you. . . . only I am not twelve anymore and now we must live with the live the reality of my obsession."

I suspected that this is what she would say, but hearing it, it shocked me. . . disappointed me perhaps that I had not lived up to her expectations.

The magnitude of what she had told me crashed into my mind...I had questions, but found it hard to articulate them into sentences. The scale of her cunning was... "Everything?" I asked, blessing my Vampire state as my heart would have surly clawed its way out of my throat before the answer fell from her lips.

Confusion then recognition passed over her beautiful face, "All of it," the answer heavy, as if it weighed on her.

"You orchestrated all of it?" I couldn't believe that a twenty four year old girl could have manipulated all the Vampires like this and not be discovered, surly Niall must have been in on it.

"Yes," from my blood in her I felt intense shame and the truth of her words.

"True blood? the great revelation? VRA?" surly she misunderstood me so I became more specific.

"I own it, although it's in a Vampires name that my great grandfather staked in the sixteenth century for killing my great grandmother Einin. True blood, made it possible for the great revelation, the decision was the great councils spurred on by multiply human investigations into Vampire related crimes investigations instigated by me. You said it yourself it was only a matter of time before your race was discovered I only accelerated the process. The VRA, I have seen the inside of more politicians bedrooms than I care to remember, directed more dreams than I can count."

The tension in her was at an all time high... her words shocked me.

"You did this so you could have me? why? It must be something more than you just wanting me, did you think you could control me?" I know voice had grown colder than my home land in the darkest of winter, but did she think she could control me have power over me.

"No, No... nothing like that...I was in love with the fantasy of you... the harsh reality of what I have done has only just set in and I feel lost. I've fucked up." She was in love with me? again she told the truth, I could feel it. I had been desired hundreds, thousands of women and men, but in my thousand years none had ever professed love for me.

"Why did you tell me?" why would she tell me all this and lose her strategic advantage, I am humbled to say I would never have suspected her of being able to pull something like this off, on this kind of scale.

"Because the things I have set in motion we cannot stop. I didn't want to enter into this marriage with nothing but lies to offer you, if you hate me for what I have done I'd rather have that than live a hundred years in a perfect lie. I wanted there to be truth between us. I didn't want to build a marriage on lies, I didn't want you to think you had to lay with your enemy."

I just stared at her uncertain of how much time passed with my fangs out. Her words and the purity of them danced in my mind, I had never known a being like her. Physically I desired her, who wouldn't she was beautiful . . . I could no longer be in her presents I took off. I had a lot of thinking to do, I knew then and there I shouldn't have left I should just have snapped her neck. Sookie Stackhouse would be the death of me, I thought.

* * *

**So...Sookies Life hangs in the balance who could have beaten her?... and looks like Eric... is going to try to save her...let me know what you think...?**


	8. Favourite Colour

**Frankie Says Relax**

**EIGHT**

**Favourite Colour**

* * *

**A/N:** LOL, I love how into the story y'all are... your reviews really make my day...so who beat on Sookie?...well is it wrong that I am doing the happy dance? as no one has guessed the correct answer and I pride myself on bringing you guys something different...

PLEASE NOTE: the ratings change...to 'M'mmm.

Finale Chapter of SOOKIE AND HADLEY: BLOOD SISTERS out now!

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

**Eric POV: Shreveport Hospital **

I hated hospitals it reminded me of everything I hate about the human race, the emotions, the sickness, the fragility of their short lives, the pointlessness, worst of all the desperation.

I watched a human woman stare down a fairy prince, I couldn't help but admire her, aged as she was Adele Stackhouse was some lady. Laying in the bed was Sookie, it would be easy just to let her die, I even debated it she was not long for this world.

"Get me an IV line," I ordered, when did I ever do anything the easy way? Rage simmered in me that some would attack what was essentially mine. My eye's raked over her broken body multiple machines breathed for her, kept her heart pumping, her head was severely bandaged the bandaged covered one eye, I suspected her brain was swelling.

Niall handed me the IV, I plunged it into my arm connecting it to one of the lines that went into her broken body, I picked up her small hand it wasn't much warmer than mine. I thought how ironic it was that all my life had I never met a woman worthy of me, bright enough, smart enough, beautiful enough, interesting enough, sexy enough... the thousands of women I had, never had I met one that could measure up to me in all ways. If any had come close it would be Pam but even so it was still a long way away.

Here she lay, a woman I had to leave last night to decided whether or not I was worthy of her. A woman so bright and brilliant, I questioned myself for the first time in a thousand years. I would I be enough for her? Ironic as now that I had found her I may still lose her or gain a childe, but the Prince would never allow that, he'd see her headless before he would see one of his kin turned.

I felt a warm hand squeeze mine, I looked down to see Adele 'thank you' I mouthed to the human woman, her eyes brimmed with tears. Sookie's heart beat became stronger, then the tube for her breathing was removed, someone then removed the bandage surrounding her head. All the time I felt my blood take root healing her, becoming part of her. Her right eye was swollen bruising all around, from the swelling in her brain.

I rubbed circles on her hand as I held it, watching her face begin to clear of bruises, it wasn't fast enough, I removed the IV line and bit my wrist holding it to her mouth, I massaged her neck to get her to swallow down the elixir that is my thousand year old blood. Finally she began drinking it down on her own. Niall let out a breath, I met his eyes across the bed and I seen such gratitude and relief there. In that instance I knew what a threat Sookie was to the Prince, he would hand over his kingdoms if meant it would keep her safe.

I pulled my wrist away, stroking some hair from her face, it was the nurse who interrupted us, "My son is a Vampire sheriff, I will tell the doctors she is gone but you will need to glamour them to make it right, it will buy you some more time, just now," she said sincerely. "I will sort the records in computer, so you don't need to worry about that-she was never here."

"Thanks," I mumbled to the woman.

Sookie blinked her eye's a couple of times, "Hey," she croaked out, in that moment it was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard.

"Hey yourself," I smiled at her not caring who seen us or me. After a thousand years I had found a woman more than worthy of me, I was determined to have her love me, I would care for her the best I could and in return I hoped she would not just love the fantasy of me, but the real person. In a thousand years I'd never been loved, I wanted it, I wanted it from her, I wanted what she could give but I could not.

"What happened? Do remember?" Niall asked.

Embarrassment coursed through her body, even her cheeks blazed red it was such an odd reaction, "Eric," she said her voice raspy.

Niall's face flashed with anger, "Stop," she breathed.

"Eric's blood,"

"I had to give you my blood to heal you, you were dying," I informed her.

I felt frustration from the bond we shared, "Virgin alarm," she whispered. I shared a look of confusion with Niall as Sookie covered her face with her hands. She swallowed several times, like she was clearing her throat. Niall brought a glass to her lips, she took a couple of pulls of water from the straw.

"It appears my alarm was unable to tell the difference between dreaming and reality, bad news is dream Sookie is a total slut," she was cringing behind her hands, her face blazed red, I could feel actual heat from it.

I know I shouldn't have laughed but I did, "that must have been some dream, Lover," I smiled at her, the situation was not funny it was serious but none the less I couldn't help but grin at my innocent little flower who was currently camped out behind her hands.

She just groaned at my comment. "That's why I could only smell Fae Magic and no other scent but your own and Adele's," Niall said as if a great mystery had been solved. Her fucking Virgin Alarm, that is priceless. Of course it would need to be removed, I am sure Sookie would be dreaming of me often.

I moved so Adele could sit with her, she wept openly as she took her Granddaughters hand. I moved to speak with Niall.

**Sookie's POV**

Oh God I was so embarrassed, after having the worst time getting to sleep last night finally just before the morning I managed to fall asleep, only the have the sexiest, raunchiest dream of my life. Eric in a starring role of course, doing unspeakable things to me just as I begin to have my sweet time, I am rudely awakened by my virgin alarm tossing me around the room, then everything went black.

Next thing I know, Eric is stood over me like some blond angel of all things sexy and rude. I can taste his blood in my mouth, I feel it coursing through my body.

After explaining what had nearly killed me, I wondered why Eric didn't just let me die what did this mean for us.

Gran sat with me, while Niall and Eric where deep in conversation. "Sookie, I was so worried," she smiled stroking my face with her hand. She looked like she had aged about ten years.

"I am so sorry Gran," what could I say it was my virgin alarm that beat the shit out of me because I was unable to keep my thoughts PG rated. Oh God why is Eric not running far far away, I am that girls that gets beaten up by her own virginity.

"You know in my time we just practiced good old fashion resistant," she said. "No need for magic or even chastity belts. Just the word 'no' and cold compresses for us," she grinned.

I wiggled my toes which were currently tingling signalling that my spine must have needed healing. God I must have been really badly hurt. "Don't worry, I don't intend for this to be repeated –ever."

"Adele, I'll take you home. The Viking will bring Sookie back when they are ready, Claudine will take care of any exposure," Niall gently helped Gran to her feet and I realised she was in a house coat and slippers.

"Jason?" Gran said.

Wow I am honoured, Jason was selfish to the extreme it was one of the only fairy traits he had picked up that and charm.

"Don't worry we will take him home too," Niall assured her, Niall only just tolerated Jason I believed he reminded him too much of his son Dermot . We didn't talk about him, every family has a black sheep Dermot was ours.

"Will you be okay dear?" Gran asked not wanting to go.

"Yes, I'll be great, don't worry" I smiled at her, secretly shitting myself.

Once everyone was gone it was just me and the Viking, "I bet you curse the day you laid eyes on me," I said inviting myself to pity party for one.

Eric sat down, "No," he took my hand and brought it to his lips kissing it. I felt my eyes widened in surprise as a shiver ran threw me.

"Sookie, I have been desired by many, I am an excellent lover and extremely attractive," he began, 'big headed too,' my mind added.

"But never has anyone gone to the lengths that you did," he smirked. I winced at his words, none had been as nutty as me, you mean I thought.

"The Manipulation, the cunning, the planning and then your age, I have never in all my years been more... impressed, " he smiled.

"What?" surly I didn't hear that right, he must have said I am going to drain you dry or I only saved you so I could kill you myself. My poor brain added something else in to make me feel safe.

"Impressed, turned on, flattered. You really are a worthy mate, I applaud your honesty and I am honoured that we are to be wed. Together I believe us a good match. Strangely I find myself wishing to try this marriage thing. I am if anything adaptable."

"You don't hate me?"

"No, never,"

"I took your freedom,"

"As Niall reminded me, I have yours, the bond,"

"Eric I don't know what to say?" I blurted out.

"Say that you will never give up on your heart's desire, give me the opportunity to show you I am worthy of a prize such as you," he smiled looking so sincerely, I wondered how many had seen the same face right before their throats were ripped out.

"Eric, are you high on fairy fumes?"

He roared with laughter, "No, I am not high on fairy fumes. I want you Sookie Stackhouse," his voice dropped low and sexy when he said he wanted me, damn if it didn't tighten things low down.

"Whoa, I can afford for you to get me all hot and bothered again," I warned.

"Niall removed the spell, we will just have to use old fashioned restraint, like your Gran said," he smirked.

"You heard that conversation then, huh?"

"Yup,"

This was nice things felt easy between us, "Lover, I am going to take you to my home," Eric scooped me up, pulling all the leads off me.

"That's awful highhanded of you," I said, grinning. I felt was light as feather, I wanted to shout he doesn't hate me from the nearest roof top. It was huge weight of my shoulders. The truth shall set you free, Gran was fond of that saying.

"Oh, you don't have the monopoly on high handedness, your just awfully good at it, but so am I," he smirked. Oh God I wanted to kiss him so bad, I pinched my arm just to check I wasn't dreaming. Nope not dreaming.

He gently placed me in his SUV, when he got into his side he looked over to me and smiled at me, I bit my lip then blushed ten shades of red when I realised I was acting like a total girl.

Eric pulled out, "You know lover, red is my favourite colour," he chuckled.

"Wow, that's really original for a Vampire. . .not scared being so different, not lonely out on that cutting edge all by yourself?" I ask, faking astonishment.

"Ya, it can be lonely but now I have you to keep me warm," he replied I blushed again, causing him to laugh, "You seem just as fond of red as I do," he smirked. Ass.

He finally pulled up to a gated community with huge cookie cutter houses right at the end of the road stood Eric's house in double the size grounds compared to the other houses, it lacked the character of Gran's home. I loved how so many generations of my human family had lived there, each putting their stamp on it.

"Sookie?"

"Huh? Sorry I spaced out there for a minute," I tried to smile despite that it just dawned on me there would be no generations from Eric and I, what beautiful kids we would've had too.

"What are you thinking?" Eric had come round to my side of the car and pulled me round so that I was facing him, he pushed my hair out of my face, his eyes searched mine.

"Stuff that is waaay to heavy for a second date," I chuckled, running my hand over his face I leaned in to kiss him, but before my lips touched his, the thoughts of about seven of his neighbours flooded into my mind causing me to pull back.

"Damn you've got some nosey neighbours, is it true you've never brought a girl here apart from Pam?" I asked him.

"How can I get that beautiful mind of yours to switch off, so I can kiss you?"

"What kinda girl do you take me for?" I mocked a shock expression.

"Let's get you inside," he picked me up, I giggled.

"Your neighbour to the right doesn't think my dress sense is up to much," I laughed looking down at my hospital gown, "he also thinks I look a bit rough and a nice looking guy like you could do better," I giggled.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Your neighbours have no idea you're a Vampire, they think Pam is your younger sister, you work too hard."

We had walked past an awful lot of rooms, finally he deposited me on the edge of a bed. I looked round the room it was all in creams and beiges I was sat on a silk comforter the colour reminded me of gooey caramels.

Eric had disappeared into another room, I heard the sound of running water, I swung my legs back and forth on the edge of the bed waiting for him.

Eric came back and lifted me up, "Are you still sore?" he asked.

"Just a little in my lower back, bit of head ache but it beats the hell outta being dead," I grinned, scrunching my nose.

"Oh it's not so bad. Always look on the bright side of life," Eric waggled his eyebrows to me.

"Are you quoting 'life of Brian' to me?"

"You know it?"

"I love it, it's so funny,"

Then his lips were on mine, they were soft, firm and demanding he expertly kissed me it was beautiful, I never had been kissed like that in all my life and it lit things in me, finally I pulled away breathless utterly breathless, "wow," I gasped.

"I am going to bathe you," he said firmly like it was non-negotiable but I didn't argue my mind was out to lunch, I think I would had told Eric I could arranged world peace for a week on Thursday just as long as he said he would kiss me like that again.

He slowly striped of my hospital gown, I looked down to my horror I noticed I was in paper panties, clicking my fingers removing them, then it hit me I was stood naked now in front of Eric, oh God I could die I just squeezed my eyes shut, hoping this wasn't happening.

I felt Eric's chest vibrate with silent laughter as he gently picked me up placing me in the warm water, I let out a sigh was the water soothed my back, I almost didn't notice Eric getting in the bath, almost.

I gulped, "Sookie, relax. I am just going to bathe you nothing will happen that you don't want," he whispered into my ear.

"That's what I am worried about, you've had a thousand years to practice control... I haven't,"

Eric washed me slowly I noticed the water tinged pink when he washed my head, he lay tiny kisses on my shoulders causing goose flesh to follow in its wake. "Mmm."

"You are so beautiful, lover," he murmured.

Damn, if my temperature didn't sky rocket I turned in his arms and laid my head on his chest, snuggling right in, Eric held me close and I relaxed in his strong embrace. This was a slice of heaven, I was practically purring, the water was scented with beautiful oils the bathroom steamy from the heat in the water and Eric felt amazing and very 'happy' I was here with him. Yum.

"You feel content," Eric stated.

"Yeah this is nice and a bit a relief to be honest...I mean we could have been in for a rough hundred years... not that I am presuming anything... well it still could be...oh.. now ...urgh... feel free to step in any time, I am totally rambling," Eric silenced me with a kiss, I moaned into his mouth as one of his hands cupped my breast teasing the nipple to a hardened peak. I ran my tongue along his fang, I pushed my tongue against it allowing the sharp tooth to pierce it.

"Urgh... oh Sookie," Eric moaned into my mouth lapping at it greedily. I pulled away slightly only to lean my forehead on his.

"We are so screwed," I sighed how was I ever going to last a month with someone like Eric.

"There is nothing more I want to do right now, than to bury myself right up to my balls in your virgin pussy, however I think it's hot my wife, is to be a virgin on her wedding night, we can do other things if you wish," Eric spoke into my neck as he laid kisses and nibbles there.

"Show me," my voice breathy.

Eric pulled me my out of the bath drying me thoroughly, then he gently picked me up laying me down on the bed, I immediately felt exposed lying there I tried to cover myself up.

"Don't," Eric's voice was hoarse his eyes hooded in lust and his fangs down, I tried not to look at his very impressive naked form. "I am going to teach you how to please me and you are going to teach me how to please you," his voice was husky deep and sexy. I didn't think for a minute how it would ever be a problem for Eric to please me the man was sex on a stick, however I doubted my own skills.

He began slowly by kissing me, "your lips are perfect," he whispered, moving down my neck placing open mouthed kisses, stopping only to scrap his fangs along my neck, I moaned at the sensation. Slowly deliberately he continued to move down my body, next he paused at my breast palming both in his huge hands.

"These are the most exquisite tits I have ever seen, perfect," I hissed as he took one of the nipples in his mouth, I felt like I was on fire for him. He sucked and swirled the hardened nub in his mouth before shifting to the other repeating the process.

"Oh Eric," I moaned, arching my back of the bed. Eric still had his hands on my breasts was he moved lower biting and nibbling the skin on my belly going down further he placed opened mouthed kisses on my upper thighs sometimes sucking the skin there.

"You smell amazing lover," Eric lick his fang his mouth was watering, I must have looked like a scared kitten.

"Oh God," I gasped.

He spread my legs, I think I blushed, "look at me lover," oh fuck I was just plain panting now. Eric's pink tongue darted out of his mouth as he lowered his face over my sex, I was defiantly holding my breath now.

The moment he made contact my hips bucked involuntarily, Eric's firm hands gripped my hips holding me down as he moaned at the taste of me, I was transfix at the sight of him at my pussy.

"So, so wet for me lover," he groaned.

"That's good right?" it was out of my mouth before I could check myself, my face burned with humiliation.

His laughter vibrated against my throbbing clit, I clenched the bed, covers to steady, myself. "Yes, it very good, it pleases me I can turn you on like this, I want you wet only for me," he smiled from between my legs.

"Do I turn you on?"

"You have no idea," Eric growled, went back to his administrations suddenly he plunged a finger in my opening.

"Shit, so tight, so damn tight... you feel so good," he kept pumping his finger in and out lapping at my straining clit. A sensation coiled tighter and tighter in my stomach, I could barely breath, then it released reducing me to a blubbering mess. My walls of my pussy pulsing, sending aftershock after aftershock rocking my body.

"Taste yourself lover taste how sweet you taste," Eric had moved up held me close as he leaned in and captured my lips with his, I could taste myself on them. I deepened the kisses not getting enough of my own musky sweet nectar.

As we kissed, moving our bodies together I felt his hardness press into my leg, I wriggled so that Eric was on his back, I broke of the kiss, repeating what he had done to me, placing opened mouthed kissed down his neck when I got to his nipple, I sucked them and scraped my teeth over them.

Eric hissed, saying something in old Norse I didn't quite catch, but I smiled my mouth full of erect nipple. "God you taste so good Eric," I gasped out.

I was making my way down lower, finally the lower I got Eric huge cock emerged from between my tit's I had purposely been covering it with my body. He was massive, Amelia had told me massive was really good, the bigger the better she had said, but as I looked at his beast I couldn't see how he would ever fit.

Layfette was a gay cook at Merlotte, let's just say in his mind I had learned how to give a blow job, not that I'd given many, but from what I could tell, what I had done had been a hit.

I cupped Eric's balls in one hand taking a firm grasp on the base of his shaft, "You're so big," he looked pleased I'd commented, for pleased read sumg, "I am gonna make you scream like a girl," I smirked at Eric I swear his eyes widen.

Taking him in my mouth I hollowed out my cheek, I licked, bit and nibbled his huge cock, working with my hand sucking him harder and harder, my head bobbed up and down. His hands in my hair he was bucking into my mouth his movement got more and more frantic.

He had began cursing in Swedish now, I could tell he was getting closer, so I began to hum the vibrations sending him even more frenzied. "Soookie," he moaned as he began to cum, I push my knuckle into the area just behind his balls and Eric Northman screamed like a girl, as load after load of salty cum shot down my throat, I finished by licking him clean. I loved the taste of him, Mmm.

"Fuck woman, what the fuck? That was the best BJ I've ever had, damn," Eric was still twitching when I moved up to lay next to him.

"One of my human friends is gay, his mind is like blow jobs for dummies as it one of his favourite past times to think of blow jobs, I am treated to the visual display regularly, I was just glad to be able to put it to some use," I informed Eric. What I didn't tell him was my best friend, Amelia went to sex addicts anonymous to troll for dates as she liked people who knew what they were doing, what I got out of her mind well I am sure it could make thousand year old Vikings blush.

"Lover, I wish to buy him a car," Eric chuckled.

"So I did okay, you're not gonna kick me out of bed," I giggled.

"Not with talents like that," he kissed the top of my head. We lay like that for a while till my stomach growled. I hid my face in Eric's arm, as I groaned.

"You need food, lets order you something we can watch the TV down stairs," he said.

"Kay," I tried to get up but I was tangled in Eric we ended up on top of each other, we were laughing but it soon stopped when we looked into each other's eye's I felt myself heat up again, I gulped. "Come on, before you're wife to be becomes a total slut and gives it up on the second date," I sighed.

Eric chuckled, "I think I could live with it."

"Not helping," I groaned.

We finally made it out of bed, Eric gave me a pair of his boxers which I folded over heaps of times and his shirt which drowned me, I held the sleeve up to my face, he'd worn the shirt he was marking with his scent, I smiled secretly to myself. God that man smelt good.

On the fridge where loads of take away menus, I raised my eyebrow at Eric, "The whole house is staged, so they think a single human male lives here,"

* * *

**Oi is that lemon zest in your eye? What do you think of their first lemon... her Virgin Alarm LOL? Did you even suspect it? Review and let me know...**


	9. Delores And Mildred

**Frankie Says Relax**

**NINE**

**Delores And Mildred**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter starts where the last one finished...oh my didn't you guys love the lemonette... BIG THANKS to all the reviewers...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

On the fridge where loads of take away menus, I raised my eyebrow at Eric, "The whole house is staged, so they think a single human male lives here," he answered my unasked question.

"Ah I see," I took my time picking the menu I wanted to order from; Eric got me a coke and himself a warm Real Meal. We settled down in front of the TV, "So what will it be?" he asked dialling the number.

"I'll have one portion of moushu chicken, beef noodles, crispy chilli beef no garlic, hot and spicy tofu, sweet and sour king prawns, salt and pepper sea bass, mushroom fried rice ooh and tell them to give us some of those fortune cookies too," I smiled as Eric relayed the order, then hanging up.

"Lover are you expecting guests?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"I am a fairy, when I eat I eat, magic uses up a lot of energy after all it is nearly all pure energy, I haven't eaten all day, I could eat a scabby horse."

"You didn't eat that much at the dinner the other night, were you not provided for adequately?"

"I know that's because I am trying to pass as human and I had already eaten at home before we went out so it was fine," I smiled at him for his concern. It was sweet, actually.

Eric suddenly looked like a little boy that was up to no good and I loved it, when he sprang up from the couch and selected a DVD putting the disk in. He lay back down on the couch and took me in his arms, the DVD came to life, 'The life of Brian,' I giggled, kissing the side of his head.

Soon the food arrived; I sat up cross legged on the couch the life of Brian playing in the background. Eric put all the boxes on a tray, he was fascinated with the chop sticks, because of the size of the order there were more pairs than one.

Have you ever tried to teach a thousand year old Vampire to use chop sticks? I have. He was useless and getting more and more aggravated by the second so in the end I enchanted them you should have seen his face when he could do it, I didn't have the heart to tell him what I'd done.

Eric fed me, I moaned at how good the food tasted, I am sad when I say I think it tasted better because Eric was feeding it to me? "I like feeding you lover, I like that you enjoy your food," he said.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Eric caught a bit of sauce on the side of my mouth wiping it and pushing it into my lips, I bit down on his fingers, sucking his thumb. "Fuck Sookie, stop... mercy... I only have so much control," he groaned, I release his thumb, with a pop and a smirk.

"Have you seen these before?" I asked picking up a fortune cookie shaking it.

Eric shook his head, "open them up inside is a fortune, it is fun," I took one and showed him, I cracked the cookie in half taking out the slip of paper.

I cleared my throat putting on a Chinese accent, "Aw you will be blessed in all you do," I giggled.

"I am sure you will be," Eric said, opening one of his own he began laughing.

"Let me see, let me see," I tried to snatch it out of his hand, bouncing up and down on the couch as giddy as a school girl.

"No, I will read it," he said, holding it high up out of reach.

"Do the voice," I clapped my hands. He cocked an eye brow at me, "Aw come on do the voice, it's just us here, pleeeease," I grinning like a mad woman.

"Aw..." he began but burst out laughing, making me laugh even more. He blanked his face, "You will have a long life," I started killing myself, it was just so funny.

I was just looking at him, "I want to hear the sound of your laughter every day," I stroked his face with my hand he leaned into. Eric laid us down, held us together. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Eric was gently shaking me awake.

"Sookie, I am sorry to wake you, you look so peaceful, but if I am to drive you home before dawn we are cutting it close," Eric said as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"I'll pop home," I yawned, slowly getting up.

"Thank you for saving me," I began, standing in his embrace.

"Technically it was my blood that cause you harm in the first place," he reminded me looking down on me, his big arms round me. Mmm.

"Oh yeah, so it was. I think it was more like fifty-fifty blame, technically it was screwy Fae mage that landed me in hospital. Thanks for tonight, dinner, everything it was just perfect, I had a really goodtime."

"You're welcome, I too have found that I enjoyed the evening very much," he leaned in to my ear first placing a kiss there, "especially that talented mouth of yours," he added in a low sexy voice.

I blushed, Eric nuzzled my neck, so I spoke quickly before I lost my nerve or jumped him whichever came first, "tomorrow dinner is on me," I bit my lip, "pick you up at 8?" I asked.

"It's a date, lover,"

"Dress casual, you want me to pick you up from here or the club?"

"Club, I need to interview some transplants to the area first,"

"Okay," I leaned in and kissed him. Then I popped out, arriving in my bedroom a few moments later. Everything in my room was straightened out, thanks Great Granddaddy. I honestly felt I was floating I was so happy I could burst.

I curled up into bed after brushing my teeth, taking a big handful of Eric's shirt to my face and sniffing it that is how I fell asleep, surrounded in Eric's manly scent. Did I mention I am so screwed?

I was rudely awakened by Amelia riding my waist, "Oh oh oh Sookie let me bite you," she put on a deep manly voice.

"Bitch get off me, you're insane," I groaned, my voice sleep laden.

"Bitch? Oh I didn't nearly just die on my best friend, only to blow off said best friend for Viking hawtness. Don't you call me a bitch, I neeeed details, your fucking engaged. Don't think I am forgiving you anytime soon, you been holding out on me, now spill," Amelia was kicking the covers, lying down next to me.

I threw my arm across my face with a groan, sooo not a morning person. Then I thought of Eric and I couldn't wipe the ten foot wide grin off my face. Yeah screwed, totally fucking screwed.

**Eric POV**

I lay looking at her, sleeping on my couch in my home no less, she was so beautiful. She had really placed her trust in me not only had she allowed me to take her to my home, but she had fallen asleep too.

She stirred, mumbling something, then she sighed and her breathing evened out. She captivated and fascinated me even. I couldn't help but smile as she lay in my clothes reeking of my scent. I wanted to mark her as mine in every possible way. That thought alone should have questioning myself, my sanity. Instead my mind drifted to earlier seeing her body for the first time. God she was spectacular, her figure was full, womanly and ripe. Damn it was everything I loved a woman's shape to be and more. Perfect fucking perfect.

With those thoughts my cock sprang to attention, my mouth watered at the thought, my lips on her wet pussy, she tasted sublime, that taste was only rivalled by her sweet, sweet blood. I don't know what came over me when I told Niall I'd take her home, I just wanted to be near her. At the time I told myself I wanted to be near my blood as she had taken quite a lot. As we lay here I had to admit it was something more, I had enjoyed myself more tonight than I had in the past hundred years.

I let out a ragged breath as I remembered her sucking my cock, fuck I had been serious I would buy her friend a car, I'd buy him two. I wasn't lying when I told her it was the best blow job I'd ever had, she had really surprised me- again, my mind added.

When I had come home the night before I had been livid, Pam had come straight over trying to sooth my savaged beast when I finally told her what Sookie had done she was speechless, neat trick for Pam as she always had something to fucking say. I gone from flattered to livid, it had been a long time since my emotions had swung in such a wide arc, I really couldn't decide where they should land or settle.

"I f you don't marry her, I will," Pam had finally said.

I had expected her to be furious, to offer suggestions on where we could hide the body, she must have felt my shock as she explained, "She is a fucking genius, Eric she is only twenty four years old, the patience, the skill for someone so young. If she wasn't a fairy I'd get down on my knees and swear fealty, can you even imagine what she will be like in a hundred years time, no wonder she is Niall's favourite and in line for the throne of Fae at only one eighth Fae, she is extraordinary and the hottest piece of ass I've seen in a loooong time."

My child had really given me a lot to think about, "carry on," I said seeking her counsel and unique perspective, my child truly was an asset.

"What she did was high handed, but if in the same position would you have done it so differently, if you wanted her. Fuck a zombie, she pushed the great revelation, that is some serious shit," she was laughing now. "I want to worship at her fucking feet...," Pam really began laughing her ass off. "She got Vampires everywhere to drink liquid shit, not only did she push the revelation she bloody profited from it too...genius. I don't know what I want more; to fuck her or be her."

"Mmm, well that's one way to look at I suppose,"

"Dear Abby say's when something causes us to react in another, it because we see something of ourselves in them. I don't know her well but from what I have seen so far she is awfully like a Viking I know," Pam smirked, "perhaps your nose is out of joint, because of the sheer scale of her manipulations?"

"Pam," I had growled low in warning.

Ah the sight of Sookie in my shirt, she tried to teach me to use the chop sticks when I could finally do it, I knew she had enchanted then because they were slippery little fuckers. I let her think I didn't know she had bespelled the chop sticks because she looked so happy for me.

The fortune cookies; the way her eye's shone and glimmered like sapphires her smile lit up the room. Sapphires that reminds me Pam said it was custom in the human world to give your intended an engagement ring. I am glad I hadn't ordered it already, I felt I knew her better now and wanted to give her something that reflected her more.

I hated having to wake her, but I was cutting it close to get her home and back here in time for dawn. I didn't trust her enough to leave myself vulnerable during my daytime rest, by letting her stay. What disturbed me the most was I could see myself trusting her to allow her to sleep next to me during the day time, in fact I wanted it.

I had a promise of dinner, for the next night. After I said goodbye to her I spent some time on the internet. Ordered some flowers for her, I finished my night by taking the covers of the bed we had enjoyed each other on down to my sleeping chamber. I wanted to wake up smelling her. I wanted to drown in her scent.

**Sookie's POV**

Amelia I love her to bits but today it was like a particularly annoying cricket had made a home in my ear chirp fucking chirp chirp. Can you tell I am so not a morning person?

Hey ho if you can't beat them join em, so I filled her in on near death by Virgin alarm, saving water by bathing together, checking sexual compatibility (not all of it of course, I am a lady), the life of Brian in Chinese.

Also as Amelia was my chief confessor I told her all about the night we got engaged and the blood exchange swear talking about it was setting my coochie on fire. Amelia had simply quirked an eyebrow at me; then offer me a roll in the hay for old time's sake. I of course reminded her it had been strictly a onetime deal, purely for experimental reasons- hey I am in collage sue me. A-nd she fucking pouted and squeezed my tit. That led to a massive pillow fight which Gran broke up.

"Girls, Girls," she yelled full of smiles, from the door.

"Gran, she's being mean to me," I said in a baby voice, pouting my lower lip setting it a quiver.

"She started it," Amelia shot back faking a huff, arms across her chest.

"Oh I remember summers, when fights like this were the real deal," Gran chuckled, I couldn't help but smile when I seen little me and little Amelia running around in Gran's mind, God we were cute.

"Sookie what on earth are you wearing?" Gran suddenly asked.

I looked down on Eric's shirt which was now hanging of my shoulder, I blushed crimson, Amelia the little witch laughed, "oh oh busted," she giggle, covering her face with the duvet.

"It's Eric's, I only had that hospital gown... erm he lent it to me," I fumbled looking at my lap. Oh God the human Southern belle in me was cringing. The fairy Princess in me wanted to confess all and tell anyone who would listen, what a great lover Eric was. Yeah sometimes the two worlds I bridged were just so darn different.

"Mmm. Very well brunch is in the kitchen I made the works and fresh baked biscuits Amelia you love so much," she smiled as she exited my room.

I looked at Amelia, **"yum,"** we both said in unison scooting off the bed.

I pulled my robe on but refusing to part with Eric's shirt, just yet. We had just sat down for breakfast when the door bell rang, "sit gran I'll get it," I sent out my telepathy seeing it was a human delivery man.

"Morning," I answered the door, with a smile as I already seen what he had to deliver in his mind.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yeah that's me,"

"This are for you," he handed me a huge arrangement of red roses.

Oh God I am so screwed, I was wearing the cheesiest grin when I entered the kitchen.

"Oh wow, easy on the eye and he buys flowers," Grans eyes twinkled.

"Open the card," Amelia squeaked.

_**Lover,**_

_**While on the cutting edge I thought I'd keep up the originality theme with red roses after all they are my favourite colour. **_

_**I hope when you see then you will think of me.**_

_**See you tonight trouble,**_

_**I am breathless with anticipation.**_

_**E~ **_

Oh God my tummy was doing actual belly flops, I let out a giggle at breathless comment since Eric didn't breathe. My mind was going into over drive at how I could play with him? Now I had Amelia here I just couldn't kick her out nor would I want too, she would have to come with me. Mmm, you could hear the gears whirling in my mind.

Amelia was roaring with laughter, "I thought you had it bad before but Oh-My-God. You need to get a grip of yourself." She was totally right of course, I needed to get a grip of myself before I swoon right off the planet. Yeah, I had it bad.

"Leave her alone, I think it's wonderful he seems such a nice young man," I had to laugh at my Gran as Eric was over a thousand years old only Gran could call a thousand year old Vampire nice and young in the same sentence.

Breakfast/ brunch was amazing as always, Gran such a good cook I missed her home cooking when Amelia and I had been at school in Switzerland. When we were done we showered and dressed. Gran had asked if I could pick up some groceries and run a couple of errands for her too. So off we went.

"You know I am meeting Eric tonight," I bit my lip, "I may have offered him dinner on me," I blushed.

"Can I watch?"

"Amelia! God you are awful. No. but I did think you could come with, we could dress like fang bangers and mess with the Sherriff," I smiled waggling my eyebrow

"I knew there was a reason, I love you so much," her eyes lit up, Amelia loved to dress up. "So Delores? Total goth chick's, vampire wanna be ho's?" Amelia asked in a really crappy New York accent.

"You know it Mildred," I winked at her. Delores and Mildred where the names we use when we were up to no good, just because we found them funny. Also there was this one time, Amelia turned us into two old ladies totally by accident she had been trying to turn us into cats so we could sneak past the dorm guards at our school, to go out clubbing. Let's just say clubbing is not so much funny when your old, wrinkly and got clicky hips but that night Delores and Mildred were born.

We finished up the rest of Gran's errands, I half thought about calling into Merrlottes but seeing as I was going to have to spend the next three nights there I squished those thoughts down.

"Amelia, I know I've already asked you when I was like thirteen, but would you be my maid of honour?"

"I already said yes, your bachelorette party is gonna be off da hook!" From Amelia's mind, I could see allsorts there, it scared me. I clamped down my shields-tight.

"I need to call Quinn, start the events planning, I'll need to include Eric's child Pam in that, so remind me to call him after I've got a night we all can sit down and hammer that out."

"Cool, what she like?"

"She's kinda cool. I get the impression she lives for teasing Eric. Pretty blond, blue eyed," I answered I wasn't really sure about Pam yet, she had been fun when I got rid of Eric's little playthings but that was one I'd watch me back for. The female is always the deadlier of the species and it didn't matter what the species I had found.

* * *

**What are Amelia and Sookie up to? How will they mess with Eric?**


	10. Mildred And Delores: Do Fangtasia

**Frankie Says Relax**

**10**

**Mildred And Delores: Do Fangtasia**

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter for your viewing pleasure...

Enjoy JoxX...

* * *

**Eric POV **

I worked as quickly as I could to clear an evening's worth of work in the hour and half I had before Sookie was due at the club. I thanked whatever God's there was when the transplants from area four, were brutally honest and said they were only moving to get away from Cleo's shit. Cleo was sheriff of area four and ran the place like a mini Queen. I'd fucked her a few times, before I had get the hell away from Cleo's shit. Not a usual Vampire trait but I could sympathise.

I knew thing had been going too easy when Pam led in two Were's to the office. Fucking Were witches, we had till Thursday to decide to give them sixty percent of the business or suffer the consequences. It was Monday now, I wanted to kill something so fucking bad. Pam told me to sit on the throne and calm down as Sookie would be here soon. Later one of the waitress delivered a true blood and a fortune cookie, I wanted to roll my eyes it was Pam's way of cheering me up. We would figure something out, I had assured her- but what?

Fuck! Witches on top of everything else I had to deal with right now, who knows what kind of hell they would wreak on my bar, my life, shit. I hate fucking witches. I would have to find way out of this but how?

Pam had taken an extreme liking to fortune cookies she had already been looking into having Fangtasia ones made. I had made the mistake of giving her the ones that were left from last night. I opened the little packet having crushed the cookie inside the foil so I could just pull the little note out.

'**Hope is like food. You will starve without it'**

I just stared at the little piece of paper, I wanted to laugh so bad, but I was surrounded by fang bangers and I was meant to look mean and menacing. I wondered to myself what everyone in the club would do if I broke into a rendition of 'always look on the bright side of life' complete with whistling. Would the area Vamps think I had lost my mind?

"Get bitten, be smitten," Pam said gliding up to me. Huh?

"What?"

"A Fangtasia, fortune cookie saying. I just made it up what do you think?"

I shook my head at her, "here's one for you; keep pissing your Master off, get staked,"

"Mmm, I don't like it,"

"Pam," I growled in warning.

"Fine, suit yourself, I'll include it too, even if it is lame," she smirked at me. Bitch, but she was my bitch.

I smirked back at her, "Brat." I looked at my watch Sookie was over a quarter of an hour late, I'd expected to feel her getting closer by now too.

Pam smirked again at me, "You know what fairies are like, she probably wants to make a grand entrance," Pam whispered quietly. I didn't even dignify that with a responds, like Eric Northman ever got stood up, nor did he need reassurances. But where the fuck was she?

Two fang bangers had worked up the nerve to approached us, "You hungry there big boy?" one said, she was dressed in leather trousers that laced up the sides exposing a strip of tanned flesh (usual), she had a tiny leather top on that had a shit load of laces hanging off it. She licked her red pouty lips, I shifted in my seat, as fang bangers go she was one of the hotter ones. Her eyes were covered by huge mirrored aviators; her black hair however was too short for my liking. I like my women to have long hair. The shinny black bob didn't do it for me. If Sookie had not peeked my interest as much, I would have fucked her, her body was hot.

I waved her off, her face fell in disappointment, "Oh Delores, don't worry he doesn't know what he is missing," her friend said. Pathetic, I wanted to say 'yes I do know what I am missing.' The friend was dressed in a tight black mini dress and fishnet stockings, she wore sparkly black devil horns in her hair, I could see Pam eyeing her. Vermin.

"Oh Mildred, I am not worried. He probably likes those blond virginal types, you know the ones that suck cock like it's going out of fashion and then pigs out on Chinese food," she looked over her shoulder as she walked way, lowering her sunglasses giving me one last look as she disappears into the crowd. Shit. I know those eyes, Sookie? Fuck. Oh that little minx. Why can't I feel her? My fangs have already descended.

Pam, looks at me funnily, "Pam fetch me that blood bag, the one that just left," I smirk.

"Eric, I would advise against that, Sookie will be here any minute, you know women don't take kindly to that sort of thing,"

"If I wanted you're advice I would have asked for it, now do as your told," I snapped enjoying the hell out of this game Sookie has started. I keep my face perfectly blank.

Pam, slips through the crowds returning with Fang banger Sookie and friend, "Master this is Delores, Delores Master," Pam says in a bored tone, pushing a disguised Sookie forward.

"Aren't you sweet?" I say, Pam looks at me like I've lost my fucking mind. This is just too great.

"Oh you have no idea, how sweet," she says in a New York accent, running her hand shamelessly over her throat down her sizable cleavage.

"Would you like to see my office?" I ask her, Pam looks like she is gonna blow a gasket. This is too amusing.

"I would love to see your office, can my friend _cum_ too? She likes to watch," I swallow, fuck. I feel her open the bond she is very amused. Shit, she has cottoned on to the fact I am teasing Pam. Too fucking clever for her own good, Sookie is.

"Why, not I am feeling generous," I smirk, Pam's eyes go wide before she schools her features. I feel Pam prodding our bond, I am sure by now she is checking if I am clinically insane.

"Mildred, you coming?" Sookie asked, in her accent.

"I wouldn't miss it, for the world," Sookie's friend spoke in a god damn awful accent, I shoot Pam a look to check if we are busted yet? She just looks pissed, I chuckle internally I don't need to be a mind reader to sense what she is thinking. We have a wedding coming, witches breathing down our neck, now it looks like I am about to piss off the ruling house of Fae, yeah Pam with be giving birth to kitten anytime now.

As soon as we are in the hall way, I push Sookie against the wall and kiss her she moans into my mouth, "Oh my, we are eager," Sookie gasps, "You like?"

I growl in responds and she giggles.

We proceed to the office and shut the door, immediately her friend's nose starts twitching. "Eric this is my best friend Amelia or Mildred when we are up to no good," smiled Sookie taking off her sunglasses.

"Hi, nice to meet you," her friend says rather rudely in an offhand way not even looking at me, she walking round the office with her hand out and a look of disgust on her face. Over the chairs her hand pauses, then it like she is running it along something I cannot see.

"Amelia, sweetie what's wrong?" Sookie asks.

"You don't sense that?" her face is in a sneer as she says, it. What the fuck?

Sookie's face goes from concern to concentration, "Dark mage?" she says with a look of equal disgust.

"What have you found?" I ask, trying to sense what they are sensing.

"Eric who have you had in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fuck Eric what are you mixed up in? this office has traces of Dark magic and it's recent," Sookie's eyes being to glow. "Amelia hand me your shoe," Sookie orders, before I have even answered her question I am debating telling her about the witches, when her friend hands Sookie a shoe with a five inch wooden stiletto heel. Shit.

Sookie is advancing towards me with the shoe in her hand raised above her head, I instinctively move back, Sookie brings the shoes down lighting fast on the edge of the desk.

"You had a bug. Let me guess? Marnie AKA Hallow and Mark Seabrook, came to you with an offer you couldn't refuse but about as appealing as gouging your own eye's out with a rusty spoon?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," she smiled.

"Oh my God, did they not pick the wrong bar. . ." her friend Amelia began laughing, "they are so fucked, it's funny. I almost feel sorry for them," Amelia beamed. I looked between them. I wished that was the case but, I have no idea how to fight them.

"So when did say they be back?" Sookie asked.

"Thursday," I answered, hating being out of the loop.

"You wanna have your little human there?" Sookie asked all innocent, hooking her thumbs in the waist band of her trousers, biting her lower lip. A coy smile danced at the corner of her mouth.

"I might," I smirked back, wondering what she had in mind.

"Hey I thought we were fucking with Pam, witches Thursday Pam today," Amelia pulled us out of our lust haze that was threatening to take over us.

"You right," Sookie smile. "Oh my FUuuUking GOD YEEEEEEEEESSS," Sookie yelled at the top of her lungs. Amelia followed by smacking Sookie on the ass with a loud smacking sound. Sookie winked at her and clicked her fingers and she was now dressed as herself, not some common fangbanger- and beautiful.

"Come on Eric we can't have one sided fucking here," Sookie whispered in hushed tones.

She was crazy, absolutely crazy and it was awesome, "Oh Delores, just like that," I yell. 'Nice' Sookie mouthed at me.

"Oh BABY, I am burning for you," she yelled, hitting the desk with her open hand. "AHhhhhh," she moaned.

"I am gonna make you scream little girl," I beamed with a huge growl that reverberated around the room. "When I am done with you, I am gonna fuck your friend too," I yelled. Sookie started laughing, she even snorted she bent over double, when she came up she gave me the thumbs up.

"I want it in the ASS!" yelled her friend, I quirked an eyebrow at her, Sookie shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"Mmmm," she moaned.

"Time for Sookie to visit her fiancé I think," she smiled a smile the devil himself would have been proud off. "FuuuuuK," she added much, much louder and she banged the desk again. "Ame, up on the desk you little whore," she whispered. Her friend obliges, hiking up her dress.

"Oh ERIC, My turn, You BIG BIG Vampire," yelled her friend.

Sookie spoke some words rapidly and the whole room smelt of sex, my fangs instantly came down. "Behave and make it look good," with that she popped out.

Amelia giggled, "Ooooo you get me so HOT," she yelled, beckoning me over. We got into position. I growled for effect.

"Known Sookie long?" I asked, like we weren't simulating sex on my desk.

"YES, YES, YES, YESSSSSS!" she laughed, I laughed too her friend was funny, if not a little strange. "Since we were seven," she whispered, hitting the desk with her open hand making a loud smacking noise. "Ooooh GOD...Pillage me you big Viking," she yelled for effect, with a roar at the end.

"THATS IT, CUM FOR ME," I roared. I had never been involved in something so insane in all my long life.

I could hear Sookie in the corridor, Pam hot on her heels, "Don't be ridiculous, of course I can go in Eric is expecting me," Sookie said to Pam, my loyal child tried in vain to stop her. Panic flooded our maker child bond, I grinned, nodding to Amelia.

I pulled Amelia closer she wrapped her legs round my waist, her back arched, she began screaming. I positioned myself to look like I was just about to bite with my shirt off when the door opened.

"Hey big boy don't stop now, I am sooo close," Amelia whined.

"Oh my God!" Sookie shrieked, Pam looked amused. Bitch. Pam loves drama, drama.

Seconds later Pam's amused look was wiped of her face as Sookie spoke, "I can't believe you started without me, greedy," Sookie began stripping off her dress. My jaw just hung open, as did Pam's.

"Pam you joining in too? I am sure there is more than enough to go round, you can handle all of us can't you babe?" Sookie said with a totally straight face, now down to her bra and panties. Fuck she is beautiful. Pam's fangs looked like they were almost straining, her pupils were fully dilated. That's when I lost my shit.

I roared with laughter, pulling Amelia up, Sookie clicked her fingers and she was dressed again, this time in jeans and a tee-shirt, "oh Pam," Sookie laughed.

"Asshats, all of you," Pam snapped.

Sookie, wiped tears that had collected in the corner of her eyes, I wanted so badly to lick them to see if they tasted as good as the rest off her. That's when it hit me I couldn't smell her, somehow she must have suppressed her delectable scent. Niall could do that, perhaps it was a family trait. Amelia cleared her throat, "Erm.." she indicated her dress.

"Oh shit, sorry Ame's," Sookie clicked her fingers. 'Mildred' the fang banger was transformed, to what I assumed was normal for Amelia chino's and a pastel pink polo top and penny loafers. Pam suddenly brightened up, she even licked her lips.

"That's better," Amelia said, smoothing down her sleek chestnut bob.

"Pam this is my best friend Amelia, Amelia this is Eric's child Pam,"

"Nice," Amelia purred, Sookie rolled her eyes at me with a big smile, I put arm round Sookie pulling her close to me, watching Pam and Amelia.

"Mmm, Nice," Pam purred back.

"I fuck on the first date," Amelia suddenly said, Sookie buried her face in my chest, her shoulders shook from her silent laughter I could feel the heat coming from her cheeks. I could feel her hot breath on my bare chest. Our bond flooded with embarrassment.

"Oh goody, so do I," Pam smirked back, oh it was like watching animal planet.

"You ever licked pussy as a pussy?" what? I had to run the sentence a couple of times through my mind. Her friend was clearly a witch, but... WTF?

"AMELIA! Pam don't let her turn you into the world's first Vampire cat, the results are never pretty. Before you ladies give animal planet a run for their money, we have a wedding to start planning. Pam I was wondering if you would like to help?" Sookie asked, I was proud she had considered my child in our upcoming nuptials. It wasn't the first time, I'd thought something for Sookie to repeat it, I hoped for her sake she could not read my mind, but it got my mind thinking.

"I would love to help, shopping is what I do best," Pam grinned. Don't I have the credit card bills to prove it.

"Great, I need all the help I can get,"

"I find that hard to believe unless you are planning to take over the world before, the wedding," Pam sassed.

Sookie giggled, "No, that's scheduled for 2012 silly. Don't get me started on that, I still have biblical plagues, the moon to turn to sack cloth all to organise -still. ...urgh...I mean there is just so much that goes into getting the whole damn planet to worship me like a Goddess, you wouldn't believe the work," Sookie said in her animated way of speaking. I turned her in my arms to look at her, she couldn't be serious, could she? She gave no indication of joking on her face or in the bond. Fuck.

"There is room for you too Pam, on Mount Olympus, however Sookie said I am getting to be the Goddess of fucking, so you are shit out of luck on that one," Amelia enthused like this was the most normal conversation ever. I felt my eyes go wide. Sookie was actually bat shit crazy.

Pam and I just stared at Sookie then to Amelia then back to Sookie, suddenly the two of them cracked up. "Ah come on!" Sookie laughed. "Take-Over-The-World. Hello. For fuck sake, you guys are too easy," she giggled.

"Yeah like shooting fish in a barrel," Amelia added, I could feel my mood darken I do not enjoy being ridiculed. Just then Sookie leaned into me and places a open mouthed kiss on chest, followed by her taking my nipple into her mouth and she bites a little. I hate that I have just been played like a cheap violin as all thoughts of Sookie and Amelia's piss take disappear. All I want is to bend Sookie over my desk and introduce her to wild fucking without abandon.

Pam raises her eyebrows at me, "Well in our defence Sookie has a rather spectacular track record and seems capable of anything," Pam tried to salvage our wounded pride. Yeah, what she said.

"I think I am going to like having you as a step mommy, Sookie Stackhouse," Pam said with an evil smirk painted on her mouth.

"I draw the line at matching sweaters and cheesy Christmas photo's, now let's get a drink. Talk wedding. Then I am taking your master for a bite to eat," she beamed, when she said 'bite' she over pronounced it. Fuck my cock twitched. Mmm.

* * *

**Where do you think Sookie and Eric are going for a date? What are Amelia and Sookie Like?**


	11. Right Of Passage

**Frankie Says Relax**

**11**

**Right of Passage**

* * *

**Pam POV**

Amelia, Amelia, Amelia...screaming my name in throws of passion...Amelia with my face buried between her warm silky thighs...screaming...Amelia. . Mmm. Screaming. Wrapped in her aliveness... Amelia's blood dripping from my mouth...

Amelia hot flesh in my hands, her hot blood in my mouth, mixed with her sweet sweet...

"PAM,"

"Yes, Master?"

"Sookie asked you a question?" he stared at me. I quickly racked my brain, reviewing what I had heard. You've gotta love a Vampire brain, direct access to the subconscious no namdee pamdee dreams for us, just direct access.

"Yes Sunday would be perfect," I smile, winking at Amelia the object of my lust. Eric smirks at me know exactly where my minds been at, I smirk back and think I am not the one that's gonna be married in just under a month. Now where was I? Amelia...

* * *

**Eric POV**

So Pam had her latest infatuation; Amelia. I just hoped it would not cause problems for Sookie when Pam had, had her fill so to speak and grown bored as she moved on to the next shinny new human.

Sookie took me by the hand and lead me back to the office leaving Amelia and Pam at the bar, I couldn't help but feel a little excited after all I had an offer of dinner from my delectable fairy.

"Hold me tight," Sookie instructed as she wrapped her arms around me, I did as she asked crushing her to my chest further. Suddenly every hair on my body stood on end I felt magic all around there was a bright burst of light and then an audible _pop, _the sensation of flying at high speed's and Sookie held me tighter. I could feel something tear near us and then I could see a cliff top which we emerged out on, though what could only be described as a tear in space.

All this took a matter of seconds, "Congratulations Northman, you may be the first Vampire to travel Fairy airlines," Sookie grinned.

My fangs had run down at the unexpectedness of it all. "Where are we?" I found my voice, my body felt slightly disorientated I knew we were in a different time zone.

"Somewhere very special to me. You said that we should get know each other better, I wanted to show you this place as it has special meaning to me, now come," she beckon I followed her, as she made her way to a wall of sheer rock.

"I am up to no good," Sookie grinned and even giggled as she placed her hand on the rock and spoke the words to it, I cocked an eyebrow at her. The rock face groaned at giant rock a doorway open up. Sookie eye's twinkled and sparkled, as she made her way through the rock face. I don't know if now would be a good time to mention I was not a fan of surprises.

"Where are we?" I repeated.

"We are in Ireland, I can't give you the location as this place is used by adolescent Fae, it's a favourite make out spot," she waggled her eyebrow's.

Mmm, a make out spot I waggled my own eyebrows back at her."We travelled to Ireland in a matter of seconds?" I asked, shock that the Fae could travel such distances in just mere seconds.

"My mage here in the mortal world is stronger, but unfortunately not quite the same as other Fae in the realm, but I make up for it other ways- I've had to. I guess it has to do with my screwy Fae/Human heritage. I pop quicker than any other Fae in the human world. I bridge two worlds, two very different worlds and belong to neither, I wanted to show you this place as it was one of the first places I began to be accepted by my fellow Fae," she smiled but I could see a sadness in her eyes.

I let her word sink in as I looked round the place she had bought me to, the large cavern oozed magic a huge water fall stood suspended as if someone had frozen it mid stream, a fire flicker in the centre of a rock circle. I felt Sookie's warm hand in mine I looked down and smiled at her, "So this is a fairy make out spot?" I smirked.

Her eyes hood in lust, her pupils dilated and I could smell her arousal, that scent mixed with the faint scent of Fae that had been here before was enough to nearly push me into a frenzy, I picked her up and moved at Vamp speed, sitting myself down and placing Sookie of my lap in front of the fire.

"Always so eager," Sookie smirked, hooking her finger in my mouth as she ground down on my already rock hard arousal, bring my mouth to hers.

"Only for you," I kissed her, crushing her body closer to mine. Our tongues duelled, I whimpered when she licked one of my fangs, then I again with loss as she pulled herself away. She looked me right in the eye which has always flipped my switch, she brushed her hair from her neck offering it to me not breaking her gaze-so fucking hot.

I moaned as I first submerged myself in her unique scent and then the taste of her skin as I took a long languorous lick from shoulder to just under her ear, she shuddered making her own small sounds and moans. I could feel the heat of her core as she pressed herself hard down on my lap-fuck. This woman could get me so turned on, I closed my eyes to steady myself, Sookie would be horrified if she knew how close I was to draining her like this. As she invaded my every sense, I wanted to bite her, lick her and rub myself all over her. If I could step into her very skin and wear her I would, I shuddered as I fought my Vampire nature and not destroy this light in my darkness.

The beast inside me roared as I pushed it in to the cage of control I had perfected over my many years, it paced and tested the bars of my prison, I opened my eye's I was met by her blue depths, "Your killing me," I whispered a faction of a second later I struck, my fangs sinking into her golden creamy skin she gasped and moaned, her nipples straining the fabric of her tee-shirt.

"Oh God, Eric," she licked my ear as she spoke, my hand moved to her breast as drank her down the sweet fire that was her blood, her heart rate sped up and the blood flowed even faster into my mouth. I used every year of my thousand years of control to pull myself away from her.

She came undone right there on my lap, panting and twitching, "Holy crap, no wonder the fangbanger's line up round the corner, everynight," she blew out some air.

"Good?" I spoke into her neck as I covered my marks in long licks, healing her.

"Mmm," she blushed, "you could say orgasmic," she giggled, burying her head in my chest, I held her close listening to her heart beat evening out. It pleased me she had enjoyed being bitten if truth be told it was a major turn on.

"So are you going to tell me why this place is so special, did you make out with your first boy here?" you could hear the humour in my voice.

"Yes I did, but it didn't bring a super possessive Vampire here to rub it in his face. Come on I'll show you," she took my hand leading up the rock face soon we where high above the waterfall walking further into the cave I could feel the rush of air I knew it would open soon. Sure enough there was a opening, it lead out to an ledge, I looked over the edge it was a sheer drop down into the inky blackness.

Suddenly Sookie pushed me and yanked me back so that I tipped over the edge and the back to safety, "saved your life," she roared with laughter, WTF?

"We used to do it all the time- kids huh?" she grinned did she even realise she had shoved and yanked a lethal Vampire? I couldn't get why it was funny or why a mortal would be amused by the sudden idea they could die in the blink of an eye, but I smiled all the same as it was so joyous to see Sookie's eyes sparkle like the did when she was playful.

She looked over the edge dropping a stone off, it took a good forty seconds before I heard it hit something, so it was very far down. Sookie placed her wrist on her forehead and dramatically declared she couldn't take it anymore. I chuckled at her over acting mesmerised by what she would do next, through the bond I could only feel amusement. She was so exciting and alive, I couldn't take my eyes of her in the moon light, the breeze whipped her hair lightly- so beautiful-Mine.

"Don't mourn me," she said dramatically she threw herself backwards, suddenly the game went from funny to sheer panic as I dove after her only catching her yards from the ground below. I gently set us down.

"Explain," I growled out, not enjoying the feelings she had inspired in me.

She began laughing, "did you think I was going to kill myself?" she chuckled.

I looked at her confused, what had I thought? I had just acted on sheer instinct, I didn't want to see her hurt. "Explain," I said more gently this time.

"It's kinda like a Fae right of passage, we come up here and throw ourselves of the edge then _pop_ before we hit the ground, everyone thinks fun, except for Billy Jensen he hit the ground," she made a face, I took the results were not pretty for Billy Jensen.

"Anyway know one thought I could do it, a half breed like me then I did on my first go too. I took the record five centimetres from the ground a couple of years later no one's beaten it to this date," she looked proud.

"I would hope so too, I would hope they would value their lives more than that," then I got a wicked grin on my face, "technically Lover, Billy Jensen has the record," I smirked.

"Naw, you have to be alive to have it," she said. I had a vision of Pam at the bottom of the cliff face with her mouth open waiting for some unsuspecting Fairy child that had hurled themselves off the edge in the ultimate game of chicken.

"What?" she smiled. I explained and we shared the laugh, "well I am awfully glad I didn't tell you the exact location or Pam would be all over this."

"What happened after you did it?" I was interested to know more.

"Not everyone tries this because let's face it, it is dangerous. So you get kudos for even attempting it. I think it was the first time many even considered me an equal, a proper Fairy not a 'pretendy' one. Of course there are those that would see me dead for just being, but you can't please all of the people all of the time," she smiled.

"You wanted to share something of yourself with me," I stated.

"Yes, I wanted to show you the place where I first felt I belonged somewhere," she looped her arms round my waist, I kissed the top of her head, she had revealed much about her character tonight, in showing me this place she was indeed trusting me even if she not fully revealed its location.

"Come on let's get back to Louisiana, so we can test our will power some more. I swear you'll have me turned into one of those crazy Catholic school girls who do everything but have sex," she giggled squeezing my butt. Oh by the gods she would be the death of me.

"Perhaps I should buy you a uniform, I could be your head master." The lust that hit me from the bond was extraordinary- saucy little minx, I shall have to remember that.

* * *

**How are these two gonna make it to the wedding?**


	12. Hurricane Sookie

**Frankie Says Relax**

**12**

**Hurricane Sookie**

* * *

**A/N:** So if you are already following my other story Dying for some sun you will know...that I have moved home and those, bleep bleep bleeeeeeeeeeeep people at Talk Talk took a month to put in broad band connection in house that has already had it... Can you imagine a month with out internet? Torture I'd tell ya...

So Enjoy a little Frankie says Relax now I am back...

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I wouldn't see my Vampire for three nights, listen to me 'my Vampire', but that's what Eric had become. I felt like my mind was cleaved in two. Half of me horrified at myself and the events of my doing to get me to this point in my life. That half tried so incredibly hard to slow my horses, chill my beans, cool my jets at the wonderful, lusty, romantic and quite frankly mushy feelings I was having for and towards Eric.

A Funny thing had happened it was like I had woken up in love with a fantasy version of Eric and then just as quickly as I had woken up, I had fallen out of love with that same fantasy. It had left me grieving a bit for a man or in my case a Vampire who never was, but left in his place was this complex new person. A real person. One who was growing on me more and more. A person I couldn't wait to meet up with, be with and get to know better. It felt good, it was real. Exciting.

So it was rather begrudgingly I went to work in Merrlottes for the next three nights after having attended school during those days too. Normally I was excited to work in Merrlottes seeing all the human go about their daily lives. Sometimes I would do magic right in front one of them, just to see what their minds did when confronted with something inexplicable simple stuff like teleport their glass to my tray. The reactions where endlessly amusing to me and gave me a lot of insight into the inner working of the human brain.

I had even written a highly acclaimed medical paper on it, passing off my experiments as street magic, you David Blaine style –daemon by the way if you were ever wondering. If people couldn't explain it, it didn't happen, sometimes whole sections of their brains just shut down just so that their mind didn't have to acknowledge what actually happened. And people say humans are boring.

I was near the end of my shift on the third night and grateful for it, Sam had been in a foul mood since the first of my three nights at the bar. On the first night he had taken me aside and told me he'd heard a rumour I was messing with Vamps and I really didn't want to do that. He'd heard no such thing, Sam being a shifter smelt Eric's blood in me and the change in my scent the minute I walked in the door, I read that straight out of his mind.

Since we were both pretending to be regular humans, I didn't correct him on that fact; that he smelt it and not heard it, I told him to mind his own business. He didn't like that very much and suffice to say he'd been in a big huff ever since. I loved Sam's mind as his mouth told me he was just looking out for me and I was such a good girl, I didn't want to get a reputation at the same time his mind broadcasted images of me (the good girl) taking it doggy style featuring Sam as the horn dog – you gotta love it! The double standards are hilarious, I mean what Sam really meant but never said was; if I was going to be spreading my legs for anyone it should be him at the same time he had never once asked me out, not that I would have said yes, It was funny all the same.

Unbeknownst to me within the next two minutes Sam's mood was about to take an even bigger nose dive into foulness where it already had been residing for the last three nights. I turn and faced the door as the now familiar void of Eric Northman strolled in, I could not keep the grin of my face.

Sam was a total fail at keeping the look of sheer horror that flood his face at the disgusting, sickly gooey eyes I was making at Eric, "Hey You," I beamed at him biting my lower lip. He was just so fucking yummy. Tonight he had on leather trousers which I knew would be buttery soft, a white tee shirt that clung to his taught tight body...okay I might have been salivating as I took him in. His ensemble was finished with a black jacket and biker boots. Yum-a-licious, thats the words Yummy and delicious mushed together just for him.

"Lover," he purred like the biggest shit stirrer you've ever met; knowing full well that with Sam's stricken look and with several of the patrons with their mouths hanging wide open, calling me that would incite the biggest reaction- I loved it. Their minds lit up like the fourth of July.

"Couldn't keep away huh?" I smirked as he snaked his arm round my waist inhaling the scent of my hair as he brought me closer. I slid my hand up under his hair pulling his neck down as I kissed him on the lips, I had only meant a quick kiss but Eric being well...Eric had to give it some tongue. Maxine had her mobile out calling my Gran before the kiss even ended.

"Sookie a word in private if you _**Please**_" Sam nearly all but hissed, storming to his office.

Eric winked at me, "wait for me at the bar, I'll be just a sec," I smiled at him.

"Take your time, I am going nowhere lover," Eric said sexily, I just shook my head as I took my leave to Sam's office where Sam was currently wearing a hole in his carpet with his pacing.

"You wanted to see me," I said innocently taking in Sam's bright red face it was almost as red as Arlene's hair. Oh dear, oh dear quite the tiss you've worked yourself up into there Mr Merlotte.

"Do you even know how dangerous he is?" he snarled at me.

"Who is?" I asked like butter wouldn't melt enjoying this far more than I should. Bad Fairy.

"The...argh, the Vampire Sookie. The fucking blood sucker...in my bar," Sam's eyes bulged and he was pointing wildly in the direction of the bar.

I made it look like the penny dropped, "Oh... that's just Eric," I said smiling, I wanted to laugh till I peed myself at Sam's facial expressions.

Sam made a series of noises out of his throat, before finding the ability to form words again, "Just Eric," he shrilled in a gasp for breath he was so hopping mad.

"Yeah, isn't he swell?" okay maybe that one was a tad too far. I am such a naughty fairy.

"Swell, swell? Have you lost your ever loving mind?"

Before I could answer, the door opened and Eric stood in the door way his arms rest above his head on the door jamb, "I was getting lonely," he pouted. Honest to goodness bottom lip action, quivering and everything. All my years as a telepath it took to control the need to laugh, but I sure was laughing on the inside.

"Ah you poor baby," I cooed at him. If Sam's head exploded clean off his shoulders I don't think in that precise moment I would have been shocked or surprised.

"Ah for Christ sakes he's glamoured you," Sam yelled at the top of his lungs, without thinking I moved nearly as fast as a Vampire using some of my Fae speed crossing the office and pinning Sam to the wall.

"The game is over," I snarled, I knew my eyes had bleed to nearly all blue and had began glowing. I shoved him and walked towards Eric, straightening out the collar of my uniform. I had lost my cool once again, but this time I may have saved Sam's life, I doubted Eric's would have been in much danger from a shifter planning on staking him, I'd taken the staking part straight out of Sam's mind.

"Wh...what are you?" Sam stuttered out quietly.

"My Fiancé," Eric answered as he cupped my cheek, tilting my jaw till our eyes met, "Are you okay, Dear one?"

"Never better," I smiled but I knew it didn't reach my eyes, I leaned into him, wrapping my arms round his waist seeking the comfort he gave me.

"What did you mean the game is over?" Sam's asked carefully, like we where a beautiful mirage and speaking too loudly or harshly the whole thing would just disappear and be no more.

"That would be the game, where you pretend to be clueless about the supernatural world even though you have your period every month on the full moon and every Thursday night you go to hotshot and play poker with the panthers. It would also be the game where I pretend to be human waitress extraordinaire and not the telepathic Fairy princess I really am,"

Sam was quiet for a moment as he digested that information, "And you're engaged to the Northman?"

"In less than a month we are about to be tied in every conceivable way, in all three of the worlds we bridge. I am happy about it, it will be nice not to have to stand alone when different Supes try to take a pop at me," Eric squeezed me a little tighter as I spoke, I looked up at him and smiled. I could tell it pleased him that I thought of him as a protector.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes rubbing them, he felt stupid and still angry but now it was directed at himself.

"Sam don't do that to yourself. You're not stupid, I choose not to say anything same as you, I just had the advantage," I tapped my temple.

"Yeah..right...telepath," he mumbled as if in daze. "Do you love him?" he asked Oh Sam why are you doing this to yourself?

"Not yet but we are working on it," I looked up at Eric and smiled, who's chest I swear just got bigger-men.

"I guess congratulations are in order then," Sam said resigned scratching his head, his mind was coming round to all the nights revelations faster than I would have given him credit for.

"Thank you Sam. Is it okay if I go now?"

"Sure and Sheriff if you ever hurt her there's a sharp piece of wood with your name all over it," Sam I could give him kudos, he did met's Eric's glare full on.

"I would expect no less, but you would have to take a number as _my_ Sookie is as popular as she is beautiful," Eric answered and I thought it was very big of him not to get into a pissing contest.

The grand finale or should that be the icing on the cake was provided by Pam who strolled in with the Vampire Compton on a leach no less just as we rounded the corner into the main area of the bar. Dressed completely in pink pastels, she held a rhinestone lead in her dainty hands and William Compton was all fours.

"Master, Sookie...who's good to eat around here?" she lifted a perfect eyebrow as she scanned the crowd in the bar. Shit stirring bitch. People shifted uncomfortably eyeing the door, gauging if they could make it, like they could out run a Vampire.

Eric just smirk back, then Pam began giggling, "human's are so gullible like we drink from the source when we have true blood," the humans breathed a collective sigh of relief, I should be taking field notes. This was classic behaviour of the brain protecting and lulling itself into a false sense of security. How could they miss the level of sarcasm in Pam's voice?

"You are terrible, I hope you have not come to my place of employment to stir shit Pam?"

"Moi?" she pointed at herself.

"Yes _you_," I grinned at her.

"I was just taking my new bitch for a walk and I know Sam is such an animal lover so I thought I'd stop by while meeting Amelia here," she answered like she was offended and it was the most normal behaviour in the world to have another Vampire on a leach while visiting a Podunk bar.

I looked a Bill and I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him, so I snapped my fingers I felt my mage moving through the crowd seeking all the humans when it had found everyone their eyes glazed and they forgot what had happened here they would leave and only remember they had a good time.

I bid everyone farewell and allowed Eric to guide me to the door as soon as we were out side he looked down at me a small smile played on his lips, "You felt sorry for Compton, why?"

"Would you like to be on the end of Pam's leach?" my eye brow's rose in questioning him, as I smirked.

Eric chuckled waggling his eyebrow's, "What is the human saying? Been there... something about a t-shirt,"

"Not in public though," I blurted out as my mind filled with all sorts of images as my brain caught up to the revelation I added, "your quite kinky aren't you?"

"Lover you will find that there is not much I have not tried in my long life,"

"So what you are saying is that you're all about keeping it fresh,"

He chuckled, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, I like to think I am just a big pervert," I playfully shoved him for that.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"That's a loaded question if I have ever heard one,"

"Seriously Eric,"

"Seriously Sookie...let's just watch a movie, I just wished to hold you,"

"Oh why I do declare you say the sweetest things," I mock swooned and put a heavier southern accent on. Giggling as I got into my car, a beat up yellow nova on the outside on the inside it was a thing of beauty.

"Lover you have hidden treasures," Eric smirked at me.

"All over the world," I replied chuckling as I started up my car, Eric giving me a funny look.

The next night Amelia and I dressed as two southern belle's right down to little lace gloves on our hands. "You got the jar?" I asked.

"Check,"

"You've memorised the incantation to go with it?"

"Check,"

"How do I look?" I did a little twirl.

"Check,"

"Amelia!"

"I am just kidding, you look like southern Barbie, beautiful as always. Delores I think we are ready to kick some Were witch bitch ass, and try saying that five times really fast."

I laughed at my friend, "Mildred I think you are right,"

I phoned Eric, "See you in a sec, your office," I hung up.

"Oh Mildred hold me!" I said in an over dramatically voice.

"Oh Delores is this a lesbian dream cum true?" Amelia giggled as she stepped close to hug me. _PoP_ we were no longer stood in my bedroom, we were now in Eric's office.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Eric purred.

"Delores and Mildred at your service, _Master"_ I said all pouty and breathy, Eric's fangs shoot out just too easy.

"Vampire super pets," Amelia laughed, kissing Pam.

"So when you guys are quite finished checking each other still has tonsils, I thought we could discuss the plan," I grinned.

"What's in the jar Amelia?" Eric asked amusement danced on his face.

"Urgh guys always want to know what's in my jar?" she mocked. Pam giggled. Amelia placed her hands on the jar one on top and one on the bottom, pushing them together the jar disappeared in to third space, I taught her that trick, "What jar?" she said innocently.

"It's a surprise," I said. "So I thought we'd play pets which you don't get rid off when they come, then we will listen to what they have to say, I'll listen to what they have to think...so you guys just string them a long and then..."

"BAM," Amelia yelled taking over, "We unleash the force of Nature that is Sookie Stackhouse," the voice Amelia use was one of all good infomercials and action movie trailers.

"You make me sound like a bleach,"

"Oh no, there will be stains," Amelia chuckled.

"Wow, that told us nothing so plan B is drain the witches dry," Pam's fangs ran down.

"Can you write your last will and testament now and leave me that _gorgeous_ Dior purse you had with you last night. Touch them it will be the last thing you do. They will be prepared for that," Amelia informed Pam.

"Oh that purse is cute, I thought it was to die for," snickered Pam.

We didn't have to wait much longer Chow show the two witches in they sat on the chairs opposite Eric's desk, I sat in Eric's lap and Pam and Amelia had arranged each other on the couch.

"Witches," Eric sneered.

"Eric," Marnie purred, she had a new offer for Eric, needed to control my anger, I just had to be patient I'd get my turn, "Do we really need your pets here?"

"Yes,"

"Very well, I have a new offer for you, we will except forty five percent of the bar revenue if you entertain me for seven nights,"

"You wish to take forty five percent of my bar and for me to entertain you for seven nights?"

"Yes, it's a wonderful offer," Mark leaned over and whispered something to Marnie, she nodded a couple of times.

"Oh and Mark wants to play with your pet, if anything is left you can have it back," Eric was vibrating with anger.

I didn't trust him to speak so I decided to speak for him, "I don't mean any offence, but that's like major down grade I mean that's like driving a sport car and trading it in for a push bike," Pam and Amelia sniggered.

"So what am I chopped liver?" Pam added, "I said that right?" she turned to Amelia, she nodded enthusiastically, "No one wants to play with me?" she pouted. Hilarious.

"You know I do," Amelia said.

"So are you like real witches, can you harness the forces of nature?" I asked we hadn't been given them a chance to speak so far.

"Yes, I can show you, insolent bitch," Marnie growled.

"Wow, I love magic so are you like David Blaine?" I carried on like a total bimbo. "OoooH can you harness the wind?" I said excitedly.

"No I am nothing like David Blaine, little girl. Yes I can harness the wind, I could strip the skin from your body," Marnie had began conjuring her magic.

"Well so can I," I allowed me features to bleed totally into fairy. "Except what you can harness would be like a fart in a hurricane and I would be the hurricane," I smiled my mouth full of Fae teeth.

"Now what did my cousin Claudette say when she let you leave with your lives last time?"

Both Were's had gone ashen, "We didn't know, we didn't know...it's a Vampire bar,"

"Tell me Amelia, is not knowing the law a valid excuse to be excepted from it? is stupid a get out jail free card? "

"No your Majesty," the Were's eyes widened at my royal status, a light wind had started to whip round me.

I placed both hands on the desk, leaning forward I spoke, "You have insulted my Bonded, my soon to be pledged, my lover and mate, you have insulted me and my house, you have insulted my cousin Claudette. When her instructions where simple leave Louisiana, not hop in the car and drive to Shreveport,"

Mark was the first to try and defend himself, he had began by saying a simple incantation in his mind one meant to stun us. "Utter the last word and it will be your last word," I said looking directly at him. He gulped but carried on.

"So be it," I brought me hands up in front me of allowed my spark and element to rise up in me, the wind blow the door open as I directed it through my hands, both Were's were sucked out of the office I scrabbled over the desk following them till we were in the car park, then I began to suck the air out of their lungs.

"A maenad will be here in approximately two nights, how fortuitous for me that I now have the perfect gift for her. Amelia the jar."

Marine didn't like that idea and began frantically screaming spell's in her mind as she began turning into her wolf form. Amelia held out the jar and opened the lid, I released the two were's and they flew at us only to hit a wall of solid air. I took a deep breath, and hope to the powers that be that I could pull this off.

I opened my mouth and allowed the spark to consume me, pulling their souls out of their bodies into my open mouth. Red snarly haze began to escape their bodies, I drew it directly into my mouth, when it was done both Were's dropped. Their bodies returning to human form.

Eric came up to but I stopped him, holding on hand in front of me, the other in a signal to give me a minute. My stomach was turning, I swayed under the pressure of three soul's in my body. I beckoned Amelia forward I didn't dare to open my mouth just yet.

She held the jar just under my lips, she nodded sending me that she was ready. I closed my eyes and steadied my nerves, then let out the biggest, baddest, burp you've ever heard. The red haze escaped out of my mouth and into the jar when jar was full, Amelia screwed the lid on and finished her incantation sealing the two soul's in the Jar. When it was done, I produced a fire ball and set the two bodies alight.

"Well that was new," I said opening and closing my mouth, tasting like I'd eaten wet dog. Urgh.

"A maenad in area five?" Eric asked, staying well clear of the burning body's.

"What do you get a girl who has lived for thousands of years and has everything?"

Eric shrugged and Pam said, "what _do_ you get a girl who has lived thousands of years and has everything?"

"**Souls in a jar,"** Amelia and I said in unison, "and of course toothpaste and a toothbrush, helps to get those icky animal bit out of your teeth, they like to eat everything raw after fucking in the dirt. Maenad's love that fresh clean feeling," I added at the end.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Pam said, like she was revaluating me.

After that little display, I knew I would need to eat my own body weight in food, I felt weak. Eric put his arm around me squeezing me tight, "You have weakened yourself," he whispered into my hair.

I could immediately feel my heckle's rise at that, "A simple thank you would be nice," I snapped tired and hungry, pulling away from Eric.

"Oh Sookie vision of loveliness, sweet angelic Sookie my words pale in the gratitude I feel in my heart. Thank you."

I looked up at him from my lashes, "are you really grateful?" I pouted.

He chuckled, "really, really grateful, I would show you, but I'll have to wait till our wedding night,"

"You could just buy me dinner, bearing in mind I could eat every menu item, twice over,"

Eric kissed me, "I know wet dog," I said afterwards my face in a grimace Eric looked like he wanted to find the nearest rough surface and scrape his tongue on it.

"You need food Lover. Come," he took me to a restaurant that he owned closing it down so I could eat, eat I did. By the end even Amelia was disgusted and couldn't believe I had more room left, but I just kept on chewing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the witches being taken down...**


	13. The Ugly Side Of Pretty

**Frankie Says Relax**

**13**

**The Ugly Side of Pretty**

* * *

**A/N:** Urgh... Pant...phew... I don't know why this chapter took such an effort to push out but by God am I glad it's out, wipes brow. Like giving birth I tell ya.

I hope you like it, JoXx

* * *

**Eric's POV **

_Smuggest Vampire on the planet?_ Me.

_Luckiest Vampire on the planet?_ That would be me.

_Sexiest Vampire on the planet?_ That would also be me.

_Most jealous Vampire on the planet_? That would be Pam.

I sat watching Sookie on her thirteenth bowl of pasta, the gnawing in my own stomach was telling me she was nowhere near sated. Tonight she had used a lot of energy, she must have severally weakened herself in order to perform the magic's she did tonight. I felt proud of her.

I looked over at Amelia who didn't seemed to be fazed by what Sookie was shovelling down her throat. They worked well together seamless in places, I mused.

I've slipped into downtime, my mind processing all the events of tonight.

I looked down on the screen of my phone to see Sookie calling me, "See you in a sec your office," then she hung up.

_Pop, _sounded just seconds later. Two ladies arrived, in Sunday dress and little white gloves no less, Sookie looked edible, my fangs shot out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I asked with as much sex as I could put in my voice, I was rewarded with Sookie's heart beat accelerating.

"Delores and Mildred at your service, _Master"_ replied Sookie, her breast thrust forward as she clasped her dainty hands in front of her. My fangs extended fully. I prayed to whatever gods where out there that I be given the strength to resist this creature and her intoxication before our wedding night.

"Vampire super pets," Amelia laughed, then proceed to check my child still had her tonsils.

"So when you guys are quite finished checking each other still has tonsils, I thought we could discuss the plan," Sookie giggled. Had I not just thought the very same thing. I'll file that for later. It was happening too often.

"What's in the jar Amelia?"

"Urgh... guys always want to know what's in my jar?" was Amelia's retort, I was beginning to think Amelia's world revolved around sex just as much as any cold blood Vampire, even my child giggled.

I watched in fascination as the witch placed her hands on the jar one on top and one on the bottom, pushing them together the jar disappeared , simply gone, "What jar?" she said innocently with a heavy dose of smug. Rightly so from that little display I could tell she was a formidable witch.

"It's a surprise," Sookie grinned.

"So I thought we'd play pets which you don't get rid off when they come into the office then we will listen to what they have to say, I'll listen to what they have to think...so you guys just string them a long and then..." Sookie explained.

"BAM," Amelia yelled taking over, "We unleash the force of Nature that is Sookie Stackhouse," the witches voice had taken on the annoying sound of infomercials. How that voice sold more useless shit I had no idea, sometimes I wonder how a race so stupid had accomplished so much.

"You make me sound like a bleach," Sookie protested.

"Oh no, there will be stains," Amelia chuckled. I smiled at the girls camaraderie, rare in the supernatural world, then again everything about Sookie was rare.

"Wow, that told us nothing so plan B is drain the witches dry," Pam's fangs ran down. I rolled my eye's, Pam could be so impulsive sometimes.

"Can you write your last will and testament now and leave me that gorgeous Dior purse you had with you last night. Touch them it will be the last thing you do. They will be prepared for that," Amelia informed Pam. I liked the witch not many would dare to address Pam like that.

"Oh that purse is cute, I thought it was to die for," snickered Pam. My child would defend her Maker and her designer wardrobe till the bitter-end nothing else, maybe her massive dildo collection, the thought amused me.

I could smell the witches out in the car park as soon as they had arrived. Chow Longshadow's replacement led them in. The two witches sat on the chairs opposite my desk, I would get Pam to throw them out afterwards. I pulled Sookie into my lap relishing the sensation of having her there. Pam and Amelia had been making out on the couch before the Were witches arrived, were currently draped over each other.

"Witches," I sneered as the Were bitch eye fucked me.

"Eric," Marnie purred, "Do we really need your pets here?" could feel Sookie's anger the moment they stepped into the office.

"Yes." One word answer. I wanted to break her neck so badly. Gouge out her eyes for the offence they were paying me.

"Very well, I have a new offer for you, we will accept forty five percent of the bar revenue if you entertain me for seven nights,"

"You wish to take forty five percent of my bar and for me to entertain you for seven nights?" I had to repeat it, not bathed in Sookie's blood and double bagged would I fuck this odious creature. I am nobodies whore.

"Yes, it's a wonderful offer," Mark leaned over and whispered to Marnie. Like I couldn't hear, I wanted to rip him to a bloody plump, I could feel Pam taking some of my anger her eye's had lock on to Mark.

"Oh and Mark wants to play with your pet, if anything is left you can have it back," Marine said smugly. Death. Kill. Thirst. Blood lust. I could feel it all surging in me.

"I don't mean any offence, but thats like major down grade I mean that's like driving a sport car and trading it in for a push bike," Sookie pouted as she spoke, Pam and Amelia sniggered. I knew she had used humour to bring me out of my blood lust that threatened to consume me. Sookie Stackhouse is MINE.

"So what am I chopped liver?" Pam asked I didn't understand the saying, although I'd heard it before. Pam clearly had never used it before as she check with Amelia if she had said correctly, "I said that right?"

The witch beamed at her, nodding her head enthusiastically. "No one wants to play with me?" Pam continued to pout. Hilarious.

"You know I do," Amelia purred. The witch was clearly smitten with my child. I would need to warn Pam as I didn't need any shit from a fallout when Pam found a new amusement.

"So are you like real witches, can you harness the forces of nature?" Sookie asked sounding dim witted and excited all in one.

"Yes, I can show you insolent bitch," Marnie growled.

"Wow, I love magic so are you like David Blaine?" Sookie disregarded the threat appearing too dumb to understand it much like the vermin that frequented my bar. "OoooH can you harness the wind?" she asked excitedly. I trapped down a smile. As a Brigant, a princess of the sky realm I was betting Sookie could.

"No I am not like David Blaine, little girl. Yes I can harness the wind, I could strip the skin from your body," the witches face betrayed too much, I could tell she was drawing on her magic. Suddenly it dawned on me that I had not questioned Sookie once, I just had accepted her plan. I knew that she would see me right. Never had I trusted someone so quickly in my entire life. I'd be damned that, that didn't just catch me unawares. Well shit.

"Well so can I," Sookie's voice had taken on another worldly sound, Fairy Sookie sat in my lap now, I enjoyed the reactions of the two Were's far more than I should.

"Except what you can harness would be like a fart in a hurricane and I would be the hurricane," My soon to be wife had a way with words, I stifled down a snigger.

"Now what did my cousin Claudette say when she let you leave with your lives last time?" Sookie had mentioned her, one of her triplet cousins.

Both Were's had lost all colour to their stricken faces, "We didn't know, we didn't know...it's a Vampire bar," it sounded lame even to me, their fear became like a fine fragrance.

"Tell me Amelia, is not knowing the law a valid excuse to be excepted from it?"

"No your Majesty," the Were's eyes widened at Amelia's formal responds. They knew they were fucked. A light wind had began emanate from Sookie. I could feel the magic as it sang to me.

"You have insulted my Bonded, my soon to be pledged, my lover and mate, you have insulted me and my house, you have insulted my cousin Claudette. When her instructions where simple leave Louisiana, not hop in the car and drive to Shreveport," I ran what she said in my mind over again, found I liked it. I wanted to be those things to her, to see where this avenue my life taken would lead. I am if anything adaptable. This was something new in a endless sea of blah and sameness.

Before I could even contemplate things further, "_HeeeelllO_," the witch said, waving her hand in front of my face, that would be a sure way to lose it. "Somewhere nice?" she smirked.

"Yes actually,"

"The Princess needs her bed, I am going to see the sights with Pam, you wouldn't mind taking her home?" I looked down on Sookie who was struggling to keep her eye's open, she fell forward and rested her head on the table. The bond told me she was asleep.

"She will stay with me," I decided.

"I am not telling how to be a vampire but don't rest for the day next to her even how out of it she seems to be,"

I scoffed, the witch lifted up her hair on the right side of her next twisting right round so that I could see, she looked at Sookie making sure that she was sleeping. She muttered some words, a witches glimmer disappeared to reveal a hideous scar one a Vampire would have been proud to leave if he had intended to kill.

"She tends to wig out when she first rises after being so drained, the fairy in her did this to me... don't let her know that you know, the guilt really cuts her up. That's why I have the glimmer there so she doesn't have to see it and be reminded. Personally it's my best scar and I'd wear it as a badge of honour...I mean how many people can say they have survived a full on fairy attack by one of the deadliest Fae in history?"

She was certainly unusual for a breather, "I'll tell you how many," she continued, "One, me. Because I rock. Don't let the human package fool ya where it counts Sookie is all Fae,"

Pam grin was lethal, she licked her lips, "Perhaps you can leave the glimmer off for tonight," Pam suggested.

Amelia giggled, "it makes me look hard ass, I totally knew it,"

"Amelia, you surprise me for a human that is a rare quality. And that scar is quite beautiful," Pam said, personally I couldn't have said it better myself. "Why do you continue your friendship with her, it seem that Sookie could be bad for your health. She meant to kill you," good and valid question.

"Whoa back up there, Sookie did not try to kill me, Fairy Sookie did. This..." she motioned to her throat, "this was like being mauled by a new born Vampire... sheer instinct nothing more. She was lights on nobody home. Sookie would never hurt me unless I moved against her or her family, then I could guarantee all bet are off. I am under no illusion I would be a dead woman walking till she got me."

"Well I am a dead woman walking and I like it," Pam smiled a fangy smile.

I smiled at my childe, she was born to be a Vampire no two ways about it, I look down at my little Fairy Princess hard to believe, she nearly just ate her own body weight in food, swallowed two Were witches souls only to bring them up again so she could give them as a gift to a Maenad, her witchy friend say she one of the most lethal Fae in history, hard to believe all that when she is slumped over the table drooling in her sleep.

I chuckle to myself, "Come on princess," I said as I gently nudge her trying to manoeuvre her so I can carry her out to the car.

"Eh weres the party?" she suddenly said her Fae nails shoot out like razor sharp claws her hands glow, I just have time to move out of the way as ball of light shots out of her hands. Suddenly one corner of my restaurant is covered in grass, tables chairs and the wall's are covered in lush green grass, flowers are raining down from the ceiling. A huge tree grow in front of my very eye's.

I just gape I've never seen anything like it, not even close in my thousand years. "Holy shit," the chef gasps, I am thankful he is the only one left to witness this. Tony is a were with a heavy Italian accent, but still you think you've seen everything I looked on in wonder. Tony is holding out his hands as the flowers rain down, as each one hit's his hand they go up in a little puff of purple smoke.

"Fairies," I shrug, what else can I say.

"You donna say," Tony laughs.

"I was thinking the place need refurbishing anyway, tell the staff they will get a week off with full pay of course,"

"No problemo, boss,"

"I can be assured this will stay within these walls, yes?"

"Of course, donna tink anyone would believe me anyway, so it'sa no problem,"

I nodded at him, carrying Sookie out, trying not to wake her again. She better not mess with my car, I though as I took her home to my house.

I carefully stripped her down, I put one of my shirts on her tucking her into bed. Laid beside her, she was perfect. I can't ever remember doing this for another. I didn't mind one bit, the longer I was lying there the more aroused I was becoming, the more I felt a need to claim her, mark her as my own.

That was my queue to go and work off this rising blood lust. I had gym which looked more like a dance studio, mirrors along one wall, wooden floor with weapons of different kinds hung neatly on the wall's. I stripped down to shorts and went through my sets with each sword. Fighting imaginary enemy's. When I was finally done I polished the swords replacing them for another night.

I went to my day chamber armed with my lap top, I wanted to order some things for Sookie. Just after dawn I knew I found the perfect gift.

I rose eager to see Sookie again tonight knowing she was in my house, as soon as I was clear of my day chamber the smell of brimstone and burning assaulted my nose. I slowed my pace, becoming more cautious as I crept closer to the room Sookie was in. I could hear her heart beat, which was calm. Her emotions where resigned, melancholy even.

When I reached her door there were scorch marks on the door, the paint had blistered in that area's. I gently traced my fingers over it, before pushing the door open the door creaked, groaned and promptly fell off its hinges with a large thud.

But that didn't concern me, nor did the state of what used to be a rather nice bedroom, what concern me the most was the almost childlike woman who sat hugging her knees on the centre of a now ruined bed surround by thousands of white goose feathers and shredded bedding.

"Sookie?" I asked gently, as she gave me a vacant stare her head rested on the knees which were so tightly hugged to her body.

"Yeah?" she sighed.

"If you didn't like the decor, you could have just said," I joked trying to pick my way through the debris.

It elicited a tiny turn up, at the corner of her mouth, before her face totally shut down, "take a good look around," she said her voice free from any emotion. The total destruction of the room was impressive, I doubt I could have done a better job myself had that been my intention, I told her as much.

"Impressive?" she asked. "This is what you are marrying in less than a month," her voice was bitter she picked up a handful of torn cloth in her tiny hand and shook it, "I have absolutely no recollection of doing any of this, but I know it was me, my scent is all over this room. What kind of a psychopath does something like this,"

I smiled it was hard to remember sometimes how young she was, how fragile her personality really was at this stage. She was the age I had been when I was turned, how malleable a person could be at that age; everything had been there for my maker to mould into anything he wanted and he did. Like a ruthless sculptor he carved my flesh into the perfect Vampire as seen by his eyes.

I pulled out of my musings, by her direct gaze of me. Her blue eye's appearing bluer if that was possible, "Eric, if you want out of this I won't think anything less of you. I will bear the full responsibility for the disgrace. I can't let you do this," she swallowed loudly, "what if I had hurt you?" her voice was tiny, her body filled with guilt and a turmoil of other emotions.

"Thank you," I simply replied, leaving the room. Did I want out of the contract, hell no. After all this was the most interesting my life had been in a long time. She could have burnt down the house I would still have been safe in my day chamber it could withstand a nuclear blast, short of the bomb actually falling on top of it. A Fae falling back on a contract such as this would mostly likely result in her death, it would be the only way to absolve her family of such a disgrace.

I guarded my life jealously, it had kept me alive for a thousand years. Sookie had just offered me hers, practically gift wrapped. Again I found myself awed by her, how selfless she could be, after displaying such selfishness in her procurement of me. At every turn I felt myself drawn in by her enigma.

I could hear things moving in the room I had just left, I turned round and headed back the way I came, the door had been replace and looked good as new. When I opened it, items in the room where knitting together before my eye's feathers flew into pillows and duvets as the cloth repaired itself.

A broken mirror 'walk' its way backwards waddling slightly giving the illusion it had come alive as it's shinny reflective surface raced to arrange itself back into the frame from whence it came. All the glass melting into to each other, the repairs seamless. Once repaired it flew on to the wall where the plaster board and the screw that had been rip from was also repairing itself and the mirror finally came to a rest.

Fae mage; never had I been so up close and personal to it before. It was amazing, Sookie looked like a conductor of sorts as her hands moved in and out. "I'll be out of your hair soon," her eyes filled with tears, it confused me.

"Are you going to your home to change?" I asked. "I have clothes here for you it would please me greatly if you would wear them."

"What?" she almost wailed, everything came to abrupt stop some things suspended mind air.

"It would please me greatly if you would wear what I have bought for you, for our meeting with Quinn tonight," I repeated.

She gaped at me, had had just enough time to catch two perfume bottles as they hurtled towards the floor. "You still wish to marry me?" she asked.

"Now more than ever," I smirked at her obvious shock. We defiantly had work on our communication, she must have thought I didn't wish to marry her, I just didn't want to look at the mess any more.

She ran towards me, throwing her arms round my neck, peppering my face with kisses. Which I returned eagerly. "This is more like it," I chuckled, "self pity is not a good look on you my Lover,"

"I wasn't...I mean...okay...yeah you got me," she sighed followed by a squeal as I licked the length of her delectable neck. She was killing me slowly.

I moaned as she grasped my length through the fabric of my trousers, I threw her back on the bed. "I think I need to punish you," I grinned at her.

"Punish me," she said slowly biting her lower lip till it was plump and red in colour, then releasing it.

"Yes, punish you," I hissed.

"Well I have been very naughty Mr Northman," she looked eager, as I said she is killing me slowly.

"Miss Stackhouse?" I smiled, with a flick of my eyebrow's, "Do you like what you see?" I slowly unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing. I could hear the blood rush to her face a moment before the colour blossomed there. She licked her lips and her eye's dilated even more, slowly she nodded, gulping.

"Do feel hot anywhere Miss?"

She simply nodded, her lips parted her eyes never tearing away from me for one second. "Show me where you naughty girl," I instructed.

Her eyes widened, for a moment I thought she wouldn't comply, tentatively she slid her hand over her impressive breasts, "here," although her voice came out hoarse. Then she slid her hand further down cupping her sex, gulping clearing her throat slightly "here," it was just a whisper, a breath.

"Would you like me to show you where I feel hot?" I asked. Her breathing quickened, as did her heart rate- delicious.

"Yes," she panted out, moving so she was supported by the headboard of the bed, her beautiful blue eyes fixed on me.

I turned my back to her, dropping the shirt while look over my shoulder, I flexed for her and I heard her suck in a breath. I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants dropping them. Sookie moaned, as I ran my hands over my naked ass, I had caught her several time looking at it, with longing and I knew she appreciated it. "Here," I said confidently.

I twisted round so she could see part of my chest, "here," I licked my lips as I brushed my hand over an already erect nipple. Her arousal scented the air even thicker her than before, I could hear her mouth watering.

Ever so slowly I turned round fully cupping myself, stroking myself, "Here, this is what you do to me." I was painfully hard.

"Touch yourself," I commanded.

Sookie lifted her hips of the bed, shimmying her jeans off that had appeared in between me leaving the room and coming back. She had on red lacy panties, her back arched as she sensually slid her hand down the length of her body, I couldn't rip my eye's away from her if I tried. I could feel my chest rise and fall as if I had need of breathing. I could see the beginning of moisture on the outside of the lace panties. So very wet for me.

It was tortured watching her little fingers slip under the lace, she moved them gently at first, "oh Eric," she moaned. I was gripping myself so tightly was in real danger of hurting myself, fuck this woman..urgh. Her breaths came in short bursts, her hip undulated in a steady rhythm. I pumped my cock harder, matching her rhythm.

"Mhmm," I moaned, licking one of my fangs. She moaned even more, her other hand working her nipples just after it fought to shed her shirt.

"Oh Baby, I am soooo wet for you," she groaned, her heart slamming against her chest wall. Her eye's having difficult focusing, "Oh God Eric, I want you to taste me so bad, hmm," her head thrashed from side to side. It took everything in me to not bury my rock hard cock in her silky walls.

I crept up on the bed, ripping her panties from her, I wanted to see her, "it hurts," she moaned, "I am aching for you," she panted her hand clawing at the sheets as she finger fucked herself harder, faster than before with the other.

"Sookie," I gasped as I put as twisting motion into stroking myself, "I am going to fuck you so hard, I am going to give you such pleasure _min lilla fru_, I will drive you to such ecstasy you'll forget your own name. I will drive myself into you again and again,"

"Ugh, I am coming...oh god oh god, yes yes, yeeeeees, Errrrric," her eye's rolled back, I allowed self the release I had been building up to. Fuck.

**Sookie POV.**

Fuck. My heart was racing, like I had been chased by a pack of rabid Sphinxes, sweat grace my brow and upper lip, tiny rivulets ran down my breast. I screamed as Eric descended on my throbbing cunt, burying his face there feasting on my juices.

He swirled his tongue on my swollen nub, my back went clean of the bed the pleasure too much, "Oh shit, sweet baby Jesus!" I yelled. Eric large hands clamped either side of my hips pinning me back down. "I just fuck me," I begged like a shameless fangbanger, slut, hussy type of a girl. "I won't tell anyone, I promise," I pleaded. Hello, I am sorry Sookie sense of moral decency along with her self control are out to lunch, would you like to leave a message?

"Your killing me, Sookie you are killing me,"

"Please, it will be our secret," I whinned. He was driving me crazy with want.

"Fuck," Eric growled, the vibration of it I could feel deep inside me as his face was still buried in my sex, it did nothing but fan the flames of my out of control lust. "This is what they meant by sweet torture," Eric groaned.

Eric shifted and began kissing me, I could taste myself on him, his hand parted my wet folds and two expertly divine fingers slid into me. "Pleease," I begged. Never had I been so wanton or out of control for that matter. Eric's lips captured mine again not giving me a chance to shame myself more by begging. I found myself building to release again.

"Drink from me Sookie," Eric's voice was hoarse.

I wanted to climb inside him if I could so he didn't need to ask twice. My Fae teeth descended, a second later I struck Eric's neck just at the same time Eric's fangs slid into my breast. I pulled him into me deeper. I felt his ancient magic, the magic that animated him mix with my own twinning together. Joining us in a way our physical bodies could not, I could feel his want for me. It was like an aphrodisiac.

I just clung to Eric as I came, my teeth still buried in his neck, I screamed and cried into his flesh, huge sob's racked my body. My orgasm ripped through me like an earthquake, Eric trembled releasing my nipple from his mouth, cursing in old Norse, moaning incoherently as he met his own good time.

I lay there and twitched like I was an epileptic on crack. Oh God I never knew you could feel like this, Eric moved of me slightly pulling me closer licking my already healing breast. Things were moving so fast, this was the second mutual exchange of blood. The night Eric had healed me he hadn't taken my blood so although I had his blood three times we had only exchanged twice.

I could feel him more strongly now, he was stroking my shoulder, waiting for my breathing to return to normal. I could feel his chest vibrating, I looked up at him. God he was so breath takingly gorgeous, "Oh pleeeease_ Master_, fuck me," he said in a high girly voice.

"I did not call you Master," I retorted, twisting one of his nipples to drive the point home.

"Oh you where not so far gone that you can remember what you said," he looked bemused. I must have blushed scarlet. This sent Eric into peels of laughter.

"How can you be so devious one minute, then so selfless and giving the next, how is it that you can be so sexually confident in one breath and blush like a school yard girl in the next?"

"I don't know," shrugged.

"I like it," Eric smiled, kiss my nose moving to down to my mouth.

I giggled, I am sure I got mischievous glint in my eye, because Eric's widened, "Oh bite me, drink from me," I put on a deep manly voice, who's effect was lost when I giggled like the girl I am. Eric laughed. "I don't think, I am the only one that got carried away," I added.

"I am a Viking, Vikings don't do carried away," he huffed, grinning like a fool. I giggled like one too, so we can just be fools together.

The laughter died down and a feeling of contentment swept through us, as we lay in each others arms. Eric drew patterns on my nude form with his finger tips. "About earlier..." Eric ventured.

But I simply felt too blissed and chilled out to be stressed by it, "Mmm," I answered.

"If you could have put the room back anytime you wanted why didn't you do so as soon as you could?" Eric asked.

"I wanted you to see...I've..I've hurt someone dear to me before...I can be dangerous," my eyes filled with tears, I looked away. Remembering Amelia's waxy almost Vampire white face with the shock, as blood pumped from the wound in her neck unable to do anything was I was frozen above her, glowing like a terrible nightmare, my Fae claws sharp and curled midstrike my Fae teeth red with her blood where I had tried to rip out her throat. The clever little witch had managed to freeze me, my punishment was watching my friend die before me unable to do a damn thing about it. Had Niall's guards not come to our rescue I am sure that's what would have happened.

"Sookie, Look at me,"

I reluctantly turned my head, "you are still very young, the fairy in you won't always take over, in time you will learn to dominate her, be master to your beast, like I have. I was not born a vampire with instant control,"

"You are trying to make me feel better," Vampire normally couldn't care less about feelings, fairies not often too for that matter either. I was surprised at Eric, pleasantly so.

"Yes, is it working?"

I smiled, "you're nothing like I expected,"

"You're nothing like I expected. Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"Don't move, I'll be right back,"

"O-Kay,"

He wasn't lying when he said he would be right back, he was gone less than a minute, "Sookie, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he smiled.

I looked at him confused, hadn't we already signed the paper work? "I think you already know the answer to that,"

"say it," he urged. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" it was then I realised he was kneeling beside the bed I was laying in.

"Yes," I whispered swallowing loudly.

Eric lifted up my hand looking into my eyes, he slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto my finger, it was so elegant, uncomplicated, just simply beautiful. I gasped, it was at least three to four carats.

"It is customary I believe, to give your intended a ring, to signal that your woman is no longer available, that you have marked her as yours,"

I nodded, mesmerised by the rainbow's in the diamond as the light danced over it. He hadn't quite got it right but I would never tell him or hold it against him, the sentiment that is not the ring the ring was beyond perfect. The gesture was sweet and I hadn't expected it, what more could a girl want.

"You like it, don't you, I was assured diamonds are a girls best friend,"

I giggled, "Eric I love it. I am just so stoked that you got it so right, that you even thought of it. I'll wear it proudly," I grinned at him, pulling him close for a kiss.

"Mmm, Lover as much as I would love to continue this all night, we are already late for our appointment by half an hour. But know this is just the beginning."

"NOoo, really," I giggled, my eye's wide, "wow, I guess we totally lost track of time,"

"We will be even later by the time we shower, do wish to go first lover? I do not trust myself in your presents any longer." He waggled his eyebrow's.

* * *

**Hope you liked it... Feed the muse she's a greedy bitch LOL**


	14. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Delores

**Frankie Say's Relax**

**14**

**Crouching Tiger, Hidden Delores**

* * *

**A/N:** I have been blessed with fan Art...for this story http:/ img511 . imageshack .us / just remove the spaces, BIG shout out to **Rheyakelvin **– you rock!

It's such a complement for someone to take the time to do this for me and my readers, I love mini Sookie in this picture... link is also on my profile so you can scoop it out if above link doesn't work with the spaces removed.

Enjoy my lovelies

JoXx

* * *

**Sookie POV (cont... from last chappie)**

"Do you trust me?" I asked, I could have kicked myself. Of course he didn't dumb question I could barely trust me.

"More than should be possible for a Vampire as old as I," he answered really? I was catching flies, yep defiantly catching flies.

"Thank you," I meant that sincerely, even if I said it like I was mentally slow. "Okay, let do the shower thing the fairy way, you ready?" I said snapping out of my shock and getting with tonight's programme.

Eric stiffened and nodded his head slowly, he seemed apprehensive. I clicked my finger speaking some words and Eric was shower fresh and dressed, in the blue shirt I had liked so much on him.

"That was an odd sensation, not entirely unpleasant," he waggled his eye brow's.

I laughed, "you are terrible," I repeated the process on myself. Dressing in a pale pink shirt with skinny jeans and boots. My hair piled into a messy bun.

I popped us to the office of Fangtasia, I could hear Quinn's mind already sitting in the booth wondering what the hell he was doing in a Vampire bar. He was also thinking I liked to play dangerously meeting him with a bunch of Vampires around to discuss a marriage, he wondered if my husband to be would be joining us if so would he be able to suppress his scent (he thought I was marring a Fairy), he sure hoped so because he didn't want to fight his way out of the bar... now he was just cursing me for being so irresponsible as to met in a place like this, even if it was closed down for the night.

Now he was berating himself for being dumb enough to agree to meeting me in a Vampire bar in the first place- oh dear.

As we passed Pam's office Eric tapped on the door. The bar only had a one Vamp there, Ginger was also there making gooey eyes at a red headed Vamp, Clancy I think his name was. Quinn was sat in a booth nursing a beer. The minute I came into the main bar his head popped up, as he inhaled.

"Look sharp," I yelled as I threw a silver knife, in his direction, which he only dodged by a inch or so. The Vamps went on high alert. Quinn growled gracefully rolling away from the knife now back up on his feet.

"Shit Stackhouse," he hissed.

"Come on you big pussy, you too scared to fight a lill' ol'girl?" I goaded him, we always did this, I knew Amelia and Pam were now in the bar behind Eric and I. Amelia, loved us fighting, he mind was lit up.

Quinn's eye's bled to orange, he lept towards me as I ran towards him he gripped my shoulders, throwing me in the air, of course the air was my element, I leapt from a solid pocket of air I had created bouncing back hitting a wall with my feet, I pushed off flipping in the air both feet landing squarely on Quinn's chest sending both of us flying across the dance floor me on a Quinn surf board.

Quinn not wanting to be bested flipped me round, suddenly he was gone, when I looked up Eric had him by the scuff of the neck snarling. Shit, I should have explained Quinn had been my sparring partner for my shifter and were training since years.

"Get your filthy paw's of my Sookie," Eric hissed Pam stood beside her master fangs out too.

"Eric it's okay," I jumped up, righting myself.

"He was going to damage you," Eric snapped.

"Eric, I was never in any danger," I replied soothingly, Quinn began to struggle as Eric's grip on him tightened. He looked like he didn't believe me, Quinn looked like he was going to shift and then this would get all kinds of out of hand. I couldn't let that happen.

I charge the air, making Eric feel the static electricity in it, like hundreds of biting insects on his skin. Quinn I simply removed the air for him to breathe. Eric glared at me, I lowered my eyes. Sometimes it was best just too appeared to concede.

"See," I whispered as Eric dropped Quinn, I promptly stop with my magic. "I am sorry the misunderstanding was my fault, Quinn has been my sparring partner for years now. He taught me all about shifters and Were's, I should have said."

Quinn rubbed his neck, Eric full on glared at me. Oop's. Biting his nipple wasn't gonna get me outta this one. But that what best friends are for, Amelia began squealing so loud I am sure by the end of the squeal only dogs could hear it.

"OHMIGOD, Oh-my-God...awww it's sooo _prudy," _Amelia was actually jogging on the spot in her excitement. She was holding my hand where my new engagement ring sat, "Do you love it? I love it! do you totally love it? Aww it's so... I mean aren't you over the moon? Why aren't you saying anything..." Amelia sucked in a breath looking shocked at me, "Oh Fuck you hate it? oh shit and now I just said that out loud...Ahh Sook, I am sorry...ahh," her shoulders slumped totally bummed for me.

"You quite done?"

Amelia nodded, thinking I was mad at her.

"I love it, it's very me so thank you," I said in a slow control manner totally different form Amelia's squeal, I even remembered to breath.

"So why didn't say?" Amelia was now mad at me.

"If I could have got a word in edgeways I would off," I giggled. At least Amelia had the decency to look chastise and a bit embarrassed.

"Sookie, your marrying the Northman?" Quinn asked.

"That's the general idea, yes," I smiled, it was fake as Quinn's thoughts came through loud and clear, put it this way Quinn was not pro my choice.

"The Prince would never allow it,"

"Actually Great Granddaddy is very fond of Eric and believes we are a good match, he signed the agreements himself, I am happy... And no Eric has not glamoured me, _Quinn_," I said his name in warning.

"As long as you know what you're doing?" Quinn signed not liking it one bit.

"I don't think anyone has anything to worry about, on that account. Sookie really seems to know what she's doing, she really would make the most excellent Vampire," Pam smirked.

"Well you go right ahead and turn her, when you want to start world war seven. Bearing in mind Einstein said the one after that would be fought with sticks and stone," Amelia interjected.

"Oh I always fight with sticks, a very sharp pointy ones," Pam grinned, it was fangy, "and they work on everything," she added her eyes had taken on a glassy quality.

"Well on that cheery thought, shall we sit down and go through what we need from you," I look at Quinn.

Quinn smiled tensely, hating the idea that I was tying myself to a bloodsucker. Actually it was turning his stomach that I had taken Eric's blood, (he could smell it in me) he hoped he wasn't too late to talk me out of it. Aw wasn't that sweet, well it would have been if he wasn't entertaining fantasies of showing me a warmed blooded man could do for me. I'll give you a clue he was the warm blooded man. As if. Eww, it would be like doing my brother- Eww.

"So what can I do for ya?" he asked I nearly snorted at his use of words.

"Well we need three ceremonies the Vamp and Fairy one can be combined but we need a human one too," I began.

Quinn looked at me like I had grown two heads, "a human one?" he asked like it confused him.

"Yes," I replied.

"Why?"

I sighed this was going to be a long night, "We are to be pledged by the knife as per Vampire custom also blood bonded, we are to be hand fastened and promised in a blending as per my Fae customs, since we live in the human world I am gonna be Mrs Eric Northman too, I will not live with a man out of wedlock, my Gran would die of the shame, she'd kick my ass."

Quinn laughed, "This is the girl who the first time she met me out of the blue kicked me so hard in the nuts I will always question my ability to father children until it happens. Then asked me; if she killed me when I shifted would she be able to skin me and make a rug. When I replied no as we shift back to human when injured or dead, she said 'not to worry my best friend a witch you know, I bet she could help me'... Stackhouse I thought you fearless, a real bad ass,"

"You haven't met my Gran," I giggled.

"I can vouch Mrs Stackhouse is not to be trifled with," Eric grinned, I patted his hand.

"You've met her?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"Yes, I have had the privilege," Eric seemed love to lord that over Quinn- men! "How old was my wife to be when she first met you?" there he goes with the possessiveness, by God it turned me on.

"What were you? Eleven, twelve?" Quinn answered.

"Twelve and half actually," I said with attitude, smiling.

Quinn laughed again, "De Castro, didn't want to let me go for any price, I was still in the pit's then he suddenly had a change of heart, I was appointed to the royal court of Fairy. But you didn't know anything about that, did you Stackhouse?"

"Nope not a thing, do you know anything about that Amelia?" I asked Amelia, innocently.

"Nope, not a damn thing but I bet Delores and Mildred would know all about that, I mean I could see those two old birds would be all over that," Amelia laughed.

Pam shoulders where shaking as she laughed. "Those girls do get about," Pam snickered.

"Yes, I believe Delores is exceptionally gifted at finding anyone's price, in fact I'd put my money on her, Mildred is said to be very good with a camera," I said knowing fine well I was Delores and what can I say I am gifted at getting what I want. My gran always said it's a sin not to use the gifts God gave you.

"So are you finally gonna tell me the story of how I became sparring partner to the widow maker?"

"Widow maker?" Pam and Eric said in unison, there fangs had run down.

I rolled my eye's. "They called her that in Fairy, if she didn't Kill ya. Your wife or other half would have thought you dead anyway, Sookie has presence she fought constantly if you were serious about your skill you hung out with Sookie's crew. Even trolls who like nobody wanted to be in her presence. Eladaar even offered himself as her mate," Quinn spilt my guts to everyone, thanks I am taking you of my Christmas card list.

Eric, Pam look totally confused, "Eladaar?" Pam asked. Eric I could feel, like he was assessing if the Eladaar was a threat-sweet.

"He was like the king of the trolls, he's eleven feet tall, how was that ever gonna work? He thought I needed romancing so he would bring me gift's like whole trees with disgruntled wild life usually still attached, because he had just ripped it out of the ground. In the end he forced my hand and I had to kick his ass to get him to back off. He was a mountain troll as well so his skin was so thick it was like kicking rock, let me tell you. It wasn't the easiest fight I'd ever had at one point I even thought I broke my foot, but it was all good. "

"And the mountain troll?" Pam asked, her eyes shining.

"He still sends me a Valentines, I get this ridiculously huge card every year always signed with a question mark, like I don't know who sent the card, when the card is full of grit and little stones," I shrugged.

"How old where you when he offered himself?" Eric asked amused.

"Seventeen,"

"How did you kick his ass?" Eric's eyes sparkled.

"I kicked him in the nuts of course, that's how I thought I broke my foot,"

Pam and Eric actually clutched her sides, in a move that looked totally rehearsed sometimes it was freaky how similar Pam's mannerisms where to Eric's. Eric actually wiped the corners of his eyes, Eric blanked his face, "Pam order me a cod piece," that sent Pam off again in another round of laughter.

Yeah Yeah, so freaking funny. Pam and Eric recovered at the same time. "I know we have a wedding to plan but I'd much rather listen to your exploits, thats saying something as I love to shop and organise," Pam smiled.

"Well thanks I guess," I smiled back at her. You know me and Pam we where gonna do okay I think, Amelia was clearly taken. I should really warn Amelia she better not be planning on dumping Pam before my wedding. Amelia does go through them, I can say that because I am her best friend and also it's the truth. Yes, our Amelia is easily bored, I think that's why she likes magic so much- always something new or never been tried.

Eric put his arm round me and leaned in causing me to shiver in the most delicious way, "Lover won't you please tell us how the Tiger came to work for the Fairies," how could I refuse when he asked so nicely.

I groaned, "okay okay, if only so everyone can then focus on the wedding. You ready to be outted?" I turned to Amelia asking her the question.

"Born ready," she winked.

"Did I ever tell you how Delores and Mildred came to be?" I asked Eric.

His eyes twinkled and he smirk, my core tightened I am so fucked, I thought as he shook his head answering no.

"You know Amelia and I, went to school together. Any way it was really strict, had to be as some of the richest kids in the world went there. There was this really hot band playing at a new club that had opened in the town that the school was on the edge of," I set up the story I could hear Amelia busting to tell the rest.

"So not my proudest moment witch wise, but I suggested we check out the band. When Sookie asked how we would get past the dorm guards an even get in for that matter, I said no problem I'll turn us into cats then we will either sneak past or they will let us out, then I will age us enough to get into the club," Amelia continued for me.

"Only it didn't work out like she had planned, because stood in front of the mirror was not two sleek looking cats but two old ladies, complete with clicky hips and moth ball smell. Delores and Mildred were born. I mean they are old ladies names right?"

"I take it, you didn't go clubbing," Pam said.

"You think we'd stay home and knit. No way of course we went, not like getting in the club was gonna be a problem. It's a bitch to dance with clicky hips though, but the crowd loved us and the band invited us back stage and everything, so it really worked out for the best," I grinned.

Eric chuckled, "so what has this to do with the Tiger and De Castro?"

"If this story leaves this room, we will deny all knowledge," I grinned, I may have giggled a little too.

"Damn straight," Amelia added, with a shudder.

"Okay," Quinn answered urging us to tell the tale.

"I seen you fight in the pits and I asked my Great Grand daddy, if you could be my trainer. Niall said if I get your debt of De Castro without the use of _**my**_ magic or exposing who I was, you could be my trainer. Niall not thinking for one second I could pull it off. Niall knew better than to give me a straight no as he would never have heard the end of it."

"But you did, so how you do it without magic because, I thought I would die still owing De Castro?" Quinn asked.

"He didn't say without magic, he just said without mine. Delores and Mildred hit Las Vegas they love to gamble you know, that was all Amelia," I smiled.

"Delores caught the eye of the King, she may or may not have had a charm placed on her so that he would see the most beautiful woman in the world, not old, wrinkly, with spare tyre and clicky hips. And I might have appeared to him as just as beautiful, not with a purple rinse hair, saggy boob's and ass with slight hunch," Amelia grinned, taking a fake bow at the end. Which she totally deserves as her magic was awesome that night.

"We had such fun that night, rolling around on the big old bed with Felipe, half dressed. The pictures where hilarious," I chuckled. Eric growled.

Pam sniggered then her face turned serious, "Wait this was before Quinn was your trainer making you less than twelve and half... making De Castro a pedo, Eww."

"Or a granny lover it's not like we looked like ourselves, to De Castro we looked like supermodels inc. on camera we looked like two tourists, you know the one that take coach tours and don't have their own teeth and wear fanny packs round the front. Don't worry your pretty little head Pam, We kept our clothes on and De castro was the only one to get frisky only come the morning he didn't remember a thing. When he rose the next night a big ol'brown envelope was waiting for him with the two oldest fangbangers in history and him plaster all over the pictures, It may or may not have contained an official demand to release Quinn from the Brightlinger high council for a slight that they accused De Castro off, threatening to expose Felipe as a granny humper and humiliating him."

"But how did he end up with the fairies, I could never see Felipe backing down over blackmail. I know he was extremely proud have owned the Tiger, the grannies could be explained a way as bet," Eric said.

"Que Mr Cataliades, the daemon lawyer. He had heard that the Fairies were looking for a new trainer for a one of their bratty royal children- funny that. Felipe couldn't give the Brightlingers the Tiger if he no longer belonged to him and why not put himself in good favour with the faries if he didn't want to concede to the Brightlingers. Next thing Niall gets is a phone call offering this most generous of gifts. A trainer for moi? Could it be my very own Tiger?" I laughed.

"He didn't, just like that," Quinn gasped.

"He did just like that. But that's not the best bit, the best bit is that a few days after everything was transferred over to the fairies. De Castro gets a letter from the Brightlinger high council apologising for the mix up but it appears there was another Vampire called De Castro who they had wanted and not him. I guy in the office at the high council owed me, the council never knew a thing about it, he wrote the letters on the official paper," I laughed slapping my thigh, I was one of my best plans even if I say so myself. Good times.

Faries couldn't be blamed as we were innocent bystanders and the Brightlingers made a mistake and apologised no one in their right mind would go against them openly, so it wasn't like Felipe could complain to anyone about losing the tiger, I mean he had given him away out of pure meanness so the Brightlingers couldn't have him and the lawyer didn't know he had been set up so by all accounts he was innocent, he in good faith advised his client, Felipe had no one to blame but himself.

"You make me feel I should be taking notes," Pam looked at me dreamily. That Pam.

"Damn, Stackhouse I knew you where devious but damn all that at twelve years of age too, well shit,"

We carried on with wedding plans for another couple of hours, till Eric called a halt to it saying that I was hungry which was true, but I was excited really excited about the up and coming wedding.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it... Eric is getting quite attached to our little Fairy and what naughty Fairy she is too... **


	15. Warning: Maenad Madness is Bad 4 Health

**Frankie Says Relax**

**15**

**Warning: Maenad Madness is Bad for Health**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello... anyone still remember this story? Sorry peps it's been a while... I hope you enjoy...

JoXx

* * *

We had just finished dinner when I received a text from a wood Nymph saying that Calisto had set up shop near her woods, time to hand over the tribute to the Maenad.

"Eric, I am sorry but I will have to cut our night short as the Maenad is now here I will have to give her tribute."

"I thought the most powerful in the area had to give tribute?"

"Yes... annnd that... would _me_," I said slowly.

"Try again, _Princess,"_ Pam said sarcastically.

"Yes, exactly. Princess- I do believe that trumps a Sheriff," smiled but it was just as sarcastic, back at ya!

Pam laughed, it was hollow, "amusing as you are, everyone knows my Master is the most powerful in area five."

"Yeah? Keep dreaming."

"Sookie you couldn't possibly believe you would win against me, I've been a warrior over a thousand years," Eric stated. I could feel myself getting more and more annoyed.

"Amelia! A little help here," I snapped at my friend.

"You know witches, try to avoid getting involved in disputes...we are more the peace keepers of the super natural world. But I do have a solution if your both willing to listen?" she smiled.

By now I was sitting with my arms crossed over my chest by shoulder angled towards Eric, his fangs where down and not in good way. The atmosphere had taken on hostile note, I didn't get why Eric couldn't just concede, I wouldn't think anything less of him.

"Go on," Eric said but it sounded more like growl

"Both go," Amelia smiled. Proudly.

"_Both go_, that's your awesome solution?" I asked my eyebrows hitting my hair line.

"More to it than that, both go, let the Maenad deicide," she added.

"Very well, tribute needs to be handed out we can't spend all night arguing over who is the most powerful...unless you just wish to concede now," Eric said smugly.

"Now why would I do a thing like that? I mean is this one of those male ego things...did I hurt your feelings," I put a sad face on a petted by bottom lip.

"Dear Abby says the male ego is very fragile..." Pam added before she was cut off with a toxic glare a la Viking.

"Pam," Eric hissed.

"Yeah but she clearly didn't mean Eric...because that would be ridiculous. My master is defiantly the most powerful thing here," Pam spoke quickly, at another time it would have been funny how quickly she changed tracks, but tonight I was getting really annoyed.

"Whatever lets go, she's in the wood's between Bontemps and Munro...Oh Oh... is that closer to my house than yours? Mmm it's like she knew," I smiled as I grabbed Amelia's wrist popping us both out of there. Yes, I have officially digressed into a five year old.

I took us to my house, "Urgh can you believe him?" I huffed. _"Sookie you couldn't possibly believe you would win against me, I've been a warrior over a thousand_ _years" _I mocked, who does he think he is?

"Sookie, your really flipping your shit. Whats wrong with you and why aren't we in the woods, again?" Amelia asked.

"We aren't in the wood's because I needed to calm the fuck down and get our little welcome pack for the Maenad. Can you believe him?"

"Yeah, I can actually," Amelia spoke looking at me like I was deranged.

"Of course **you** would," I snapped, Miss bloody little UN peacekeeper.

I clicked my fingers I was changed, in Fae robes and my crown. "What's that supposed to mean?" Amelia asked violent storms flashed in her eyes.

"I don't have time for your shit," I informed her.

"MY SHIT!" Amelia exploded.

"Yeah your 'peace keeping' shit," my nose was almost touching her hers, as I levelled my eyes with hers. "Now are you coming or staying, Ban Ki-moon?"

"Ban Ki-moon? What the fuck?" she held up her hand, "I am coming wouldn't miss it for the world, it will make my night to watch you being taken down a peg or two. Don't wait for me I'll make my own way. You're not the only one with magic you're royal bitchness. "

Fuck her. With a Pop I was stood in the forest. I could feel the anger roiling just under my skin, the voices of my so call friend and fiancée welling around in my head mocking me. Grrr fuck them all.

I made my way to small encampment, people where fighting, rolling in the mud somewhere having sex –great, awesome Maenad party. I couldn't see the creature in question, so I sat down on a rock and waited. I should have known better than to accept a drink, from one of the Maenads attendants. I was already not feeling the most stable, but after the first sip I was feeling downright wozzy.

I looked up in the branches seeing Amelia fly in on a broom stick cackling, "Urgh, your such a cliché," I sent a bolt to lightening setting the broom stick on fire. Ah take that.

**Pam's POV**

We arrived in the clearing, with me on Eric's back as he flew. I was off his back in record time, landing the twenty feet to the ground effortlessly, running full pelt to catch Amelia as she tumbled out of the sky, her broom stick on fire. _Why can every mother fucker fly but me?_

I couldn't believe my new shero just tried to kill my lover and her best friend, it was like Sookie had an evil twin.

"I am gonna fucking kill her," Amelia snarled, her eye's glowing in the fire light. God she was making me wet, I love a good chick fight.

"That's if Eric doesn't get her first," I pointed to Sookie who was dancing with fairy like grace. Seriously that crazy fairy bitch must have a screw lose as she rubbed up against every male in a ten yard area, stripping like she was being paid too. Fuck Eric, was gonna lose his shit big time the last time I felt the bond this eeriely silent- well lets just say the results weren't pretty.

"Holy F! Won't that breech the contract if she carries on?" Amelia asked her eyes as wide as saucers.

I think that was the least of this nights problem's as I felt the bond swell and crest, like a fucking tsunami. Oh Shit Eric was going Beserker.

"Take cover," I grabbed the witch narrowly missing an entire Elm tree. Yes it was nightmare of Elm tree. I couldn't believe my new found shero was such a dumb ass. What did she think Eric was going to do? Grin like he was punch drunk as she let, humans and weres touched what he considered his.

"Ooooh this is fun, can we dance too?" asked Amelia as we ran for our lives, Eric ripping a path to Sookie. I like to joke, as a Vampire I have a good sense of humour but what the F? I look down at Amelia but I was met with creepy ass black eye's and Amelia swing from side to side drunkenly. Fucking Maenads and I've ruined my favourite pumps.

Shit, shit! fuuuuck! There was no way Eric would listen to me in the state he was in, I ducked as a head came flying my way. Yeah Eric was bowling, equals no fucking way I could stop him now, but the way Princess Brigant and Eric where beginning to square up to each other I was starting to realise this was going to be as devastating to the supernatural world as Versace being dead was to the fashion world.

I was in the eye of the cluster fuck of storms, "come on Pammy lets watch when Sookie rips your makers heart of his chest, there's gonna be soooo much blood," laughed Amelia, while eating a hand full of dirt. Eww.

Niall! Niall was the only one who could stop this I whipped out my cell phone, just as Sookie shone like the sun, the light was blinding I could feel my skin start to burn. I could hear Eric's screams.

"_Good evening how can I connect your call?" _a pleasant English voice spoke.

"Get Niall on the phone now, before my Master is toast!" I growled.

"_Oh that does sound unpleasant, please hold,"_ said the uber calm voice, I have never in my life wanted to shove my fist through a phone so bad and strangle a person as I did then. She fucking put me on hold!

I was listing to cheesy elevator music, as my master was burning to death, my skin was flaking and I was pressed as tightly was I could get to the ground on a fucking phone, trying to get closer to Eric so I can drag him to safety.

"I am sorry Miss, he is having his tea break, can you call back?" was she for real?

"Now you listen to me, his Great grand daughter is about 5 seconds from being dead, so you tell HIM TO GET HIS FUCKING BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

"_Oh why didn't you say so in the first instance?"_ said the calm voice, I couldn't speak, the words got stuck in my throat I so was angry.

"_One moment,"_ she hung up the fucking phone, is she serious? The light had faded and it looked like Sookie had burnt herself out, Eric was still alive but burns covered his entire body, didn't stop him from being lighting fast and he was on her. Oh shit.

I tried everything to get him off her, he was draining her. I just sank to my knees when I heard multiple pop's. We where fucked. A blast of energy was all it took to get Eric off Sookie in the end. Niall was over her to her in seconds.

"What happened?"

"A Maenad..."

"Say no more," Niall snapped, then spoke rapidly in Fae to his guards, I made my way over to Eric, trying to tend to him the best I could a branch had lodge in his left shoulder a few inches lower I would have been tending a pile of goo. We had had close scrapes but this had to be one of the closest. I fighting my own blood lust but I had to keep my shit together for Eric.

Four of the guards and Sookie popped away. I lead two women over to Eric, he was still out cold. Biting their wrists I held them in a vice grip over his mouth, coxing the blood in.

"CALISTO!" Niall, called the whole forest shook, suddenly it was like electricity zipped through everything in the forest, like the ground was alive with it. Out of the shadows a tall slightly crazy looking woman stood there.

"Ah," she pouted, her mouth smeared in blood, "You spoilt my fun," she whined.

"You nearly started a war between the Fae and the Vampires, you have gone too far," Niall spat.

"I nearly succeeded too, just a couple more minutes she would have been dead, it would have been glorious chaos, war! A fitting tribute to my husband," Calisto's eyes gleemed as she picked her teeth with a gnarled bit of wood.

That was the wrong thing to say about the Prince Niall's favourite grandchild. I watched mesmerised as the Maenads body turned itself inside out, that was such gross shit, it was awesome.

"I might not be able to kill you but the next hundred years like that Calisto, you should get the message, cross my path again and you will be the plaything of the titans, I'll take you there personally," then he turned on Eric and I.

Eric was just stirring, "Sookie?" he croaked out.

"I'll get you home safe," Niall said I flinch when he laid his hand on my shoulder, in my heightened state, I had to hold on with everything in me not to attack him.

"Office in Fangtasia," I snapped. Eric needed donors lost of them.

We where there in an instant. "Thank you Pamela, you saved a lot of lives tonight. Don't let your Master do anything stupid, I must get back to Sookie, I be in contact."

Before I could even say anything he had popped away. Fuck Amelia!

"Pam is Sookie okay? Did I. . ." then he let a roar so loud the whole building shook.

**Sookie POV**

"Come on sweetie you've been in bed for eight days now, time to get up," Amelia sounded entirely too cheerful.

Yes I had needed to recover and heal after nearly being drained, but once I recovered I had been stuck on pity party ever since. Gran did everything to try and get me to move but for the first time in my life I had no motivation to do anything. I nearly barbequed Eric to death, a thousand years of living would all have been for moot.

I really thought, we would be a good couple, but I've brought nothing but destruction to his life how was he ever going to forgive me?

"Leave me alone," I mumbled burying myself deeper in the covers.

I have never felt so low, how was I even going to face him, I can't believe the things I had even said to him. Then rubbing myself all over god knows who, humiliating him like that-urgh. Niall of course said it wasn't my fault I may not have the weaknesses of the Fae but my human side was enough for Calisto to use it against me take my mind over, like some blonde bimbo I couldn't see when I was being played, controlled. I was so angry at myself, I felt so unworthy of well- everything. So this is what depression looks like, folks. I replayed how amazing Eric had been when I came home from the hospital after my virgin alarm debacle and how much we laughed, urgh I am so stupid. I'd never have that again.

"Come on," Amelia urged gently.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE," I snapped.

"Okay, okay."

**Eric's POV**

"Master you need to feed," Pam urged.

I looked up at her with hollow eyes, shaking my head. I wasn't in the mood, I focused on the bond all I could feel was Sookie's depression- it was official she hated me. I am such an ass. I had always prided myself on that fact but for the first time in my life I seen it as a negative.

How could I not have seen she was affected by the Maenad? Pam couldn't have said it better it had been like looking at Sookie's evil twin, not that she had an evil twin, but if she did. Why did I not see it, I just let the blood lust cloud every judgement, every sense. I nearly killed her, all her planning would have been for moot, the revelation, all that she had accomplished.

I abruptly stood up and strode to the office, Pam hot on my heels. "What would Soo..." my hand wrapped round her throat.

"Don't get to say her name," I snarled.

"Why don't you just go to her?" Pam pleaded, when I put her down.

"Take my gold Amex and fuck off Pam," I was in no mood for her shit. My mood matched Sookie's depressed, but where as mine was because of how I had betrayed hers I am sure hers was the fact we were where tied. The bond would fade in time- I wouldn't complete it, I don't know what depressed me more feeling her hate me or the thought of not feeling her at all.

"I don't want it," Pam snapped. "What I want is my Master back, stop being a pathetic dick wad and at least call her."

Pam narrowly missed a stapler I hurled at her. So after a thousand years this is what depression looked like folks. I replayed Sookie in my home trying to teach me to use chop sticks, how sweet and vulnerable she had look when she had wreaked my guest bedroom and I cursed myself for my stupidity yet again. I'll never have that again. What have I done.

* * *

**How are this pair gonna fix this one? Did you think Sookie had gone to the dark side? **


	16. Wrath of Gran

**Frankie Say Relax**

**16**

**Wrath of Gran**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy Joxx...

* * *

"Yes, yes...yes...you dirty BIIIIIITCH!" Amelia was limp like a rag doll. A job well done I thought as I lay back on the bed licking my fingers clean. Amelia covered in a sheen of sweet smelling sweat. Her heart hammering like a jack hammer. Her Cum and blood on my lips. Yeah job well done, I thought again as I admired the pink tint on her flushed skin. I licked my lips at the thought of her berry coloured nipples.

"So can we do pillow talk now?" she gasped.

"You read my mind?" I smirked. Amelia smiled- so not done with her.

"Urgh Sookie, she is so hard headed she blames herself you know... she all like; Urgh I could have killed him, I am so bad for his health...blah, blah, blah. I am like sweetie just go see him. You know she has barely moved from her bed in nine days? It's disgusting."

"Interesting. Well, things are terrible with Eric, I've bought the entire Dior collection, every purse Prada has out. I even bought the whole Pucci collection...can you imagine me in Pucci? It's just too hideous to think about, I don't do patterns- not with my complexion. He never said a word- not one!"

"Shit- Pucci, that's bad. I mean you are so not a Pucci."

"I know right?"

"What are we going to do? These two have to get married and by the Goddess they will be happy even if it kills me! They belong together, even I can see that."

"**Nan,"** both women said at once.

"Just so you know I would totally turn you- if this kills you. You're alright for a breather, fangs would be an improvement of course." Along with stamina.

"Cool that's settled then Nan it is. I am so glad we talked this out. I am ready for round two hold on to your fangs 'Countess Suckme off'," Oh Amelia!

**Amelia POV**

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Nan...urgh I have to face him at a ball- _tonight!_ Look at me. . .I can't do it Ame's. What will I say, sorry I nearly killed you- finally I mean, thought you look better with a tan is all. Oh is that pork crackling or just your skin? Oh God damn it."

"Well what did Nan say?" Diversion, smoke and mirrors people that what I have to work with.

Sookie winced, "she was gonna be all over my ass if I don't go," she shuddered, I sympathy shuddered too . Now there was an image that would give you nightmares kiddies.

"Listen maybe Eric feels bad too?" I asked softly wincing as I even asked. I could see Sookie powering up for a major tantrum.

"Of course he feels bad, he has to marry fairy Mcburn-a-lot..." I tuned out after that, as she went on and on about being the barbeque princess, light em' and leave em' "...So of course he can only hate me...I can't feel him in the bond...he hates..."

I pulled out midnight blue gown, "So the blues pretty. Now get dressed because I can't have a bestie with Nan all over her ass. I love you but that image disturbs me too much. . .I would have draw the line for our friendship on that one. I mean Nan attached to your ass like some vampire barnacle...Urgh! I just can't do it," I shuddered smiling.

Sookie scoffed a laugh.

"Yay! There is that smile that we all want to see."

"Thanks Ames, but I don't feel like smiling but thanks for trying. Eric is a thousand years old and along comes me, then that's nearly over... I just don't know if you can understand how rock bottom I feel."

"I think the silver Jimmy's to go with the dress," _Emo princess, _oh goddess I need strength hopefully after tonight everything will be fine.

Looking over a Sookie she looks like a beautiful china doll as we make our way by town car to the Shreveport Sheraton hotel where the ball is being held. But even I can see how fragile and little it would take to break that beautiful face. I hate to sound so much like such a bad friend but I am so glad I am staying with Pam tonight. It's so hard not feel so down by all this.

When we arrive at the hotel, Pam and Eric are there waiting. The Viking is wearing amongst a tux a poker face worthy of Da Vinci David. He offers his hand to Sookie that's when I realise Sookie wearing her own poker face- a plastic smile.

"Sookie. You look beautiful." Any more wooden Pinocchio would have a twin, sweet Jesus this is bad.

I watch as Sookie shores herself up, "Eric. Thank you." Great Pinocchio will just have to settle for a twin brother and sister combo. I promised Pam I wouldn't use magic as she couldn't protect me if Eric got wind of it and wanted to kill me, but damn if there was a get over yourself spell I'd be all over it.

The camera's went wild. _Grrr-Nan!_

"Did you match your dress to the ring?"

"When did you know it was love?"

"How did he propose?"

"What about children?"

"Will he turn you?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Do you let him bite you?"

Everything seemed to going so well with Eric and Sookie both looking so in love like nothing was amiss or there was even anything wrong. _Aaand the Oscar goes to..._The crack's started to appear when Sookie first answered something that didn't quite match the question.

But the reporter, just laughed and said she was just going to ask that. However the last reporter before Eric moved them on asked if Sookie had picked her wedding gown yet? Sookie answered by telling the woman it was none of her business what they did in the bedroom. OH SHIT.

**Eric POV**

Nan fucking Flannigan. If I seen that woman tonight she would be wearing a heart ornament of cedar with a pointy end. The press went mental. The little of the bond I had open told me Sookie was already scared, anxious. She was scared of me there was no hope for us, once that line was crossed there was no going back.

I held a tight grip on her as the flash bulbs went off, relishing her warmth. Trying to hold on to what little I could have off her- like some fucking puppy.

Then the questions started, nosey impertinent humans. As it was a charity event and the crowd loved to see Vampires it didn't matter when my fangs ran out, out of anger. Fucktards. Like the selfish bastard I am I didn't think the reason Sookie was moulding herself to me had anything to do with her telepathy. No, I was just enjoying her scent too much to worry about the fuckers thoughts.

I didn't realise till it was too late, how much pressure Sookie was under. Sandra Saunders had been eye fucking me since I arrived I could smell the gonorrhoea scented arousal from her- cockroach of a woman.

The bitch smiled sweetly at Sookie as she asked, "Have you your wedding gown yet?"

I could feel Sookie, tense even more than before she answered in an acid tone that it was none of her business what we got up to in the bedroom. Disgust rolled through the bond from Sookies end. She hadn't even seem to realise what she had done. This was all my fault the fear of me must have her so on edge that she would have made such a fatal error.

I wasted no time getting her out of there, stating that the questions were over they had no right to question us on our sex life, adding credence to there having been a such a question posed in the first place. But I knew those rolling tape would be able to look back and know no such question had been asked. What a mess.

As soon as we were inside Sookie, excused herself with human needs, taking Amelia with her. I didn't need to be a mind reader to read the look Amelia gave my child. It simply said; oh fuck.

Rest of the night we played our roles perfectly. Sookie had come back poised with a feeling of determination I could only assume it was determination to get through the night.

We danced.

We smiled.

We bid on useless crap.

We clapped like seals.

But as the night wore on, Sookie felt more and more dead. The look in her eyes was sad and haunted. None of us dared to mention, _that_ night. The night we nearly killed each other. Sun burn I could recover from but this, this was killing me.

All the while everything about her reminded me what I had lost. I cursed myself for the thousand time why hadn't I protected her when she needed me. Instead I had turned on her. This is why I didn't do fucking emotions.

As soon as Amelia walk in to Pam's house she declared, "Urgh! I call dibs on gouging my own eye balls out with a rusty spoon! That has got to be better than this shit right- I mean fuck I'd take watching paint dry over trying to get Sookie to talk to him," Amelia had worked up a full head of steam, had Pam not been so concerned with her master she would have taken full advantage of that.

"I rather spend a month in silver, and you know that is so not my colour, than seeing Eric like this," Pam agreed with the current state of events.

Both woman looked at each other as smile slowly crept up on their lips, "Time to bring out the big guns," they both said in unison.

**Sookie's POV**

That has to go down as one of the worst nights in the history of worst nights. It was worse than the time I had to cover myself in troll snot and hide out in a freezing cave with stinky trolls. So Nialls enemies didn't find me. Yeah that was a cake walk.

As soon as we were all in the car. Eric looked like he was going to say something, but I couldn't stand to have my heart broken further tonight. It was bad enough I made a complete idiot of myself speaking to the press. I hadn't made such a major faux pas since I was real little. So I popped home.

I've never been a coward but Eric seemed to bring the best and the worst out in me. I don't think I left my bedroom for three days could have been four. Finally I said good bye to my pity party guests which numbered none. Pulled on some jeans, a pink over sized sweater and some tennis shoes. I dried my hair curling the ends, even though I didn't want to I even put some make up on. I was really pale having spent so much time indoors so the makeup helped- a lot.

The sun was just dipping. As the big yellow ball sank below the horizon so did my heart. Time to man up I was going to let Eric out of this arrangement, let the chips fall where they may fall. I had caused this all of this. There was no other way. Well there was but I didn't think Eric deserved to die.

When I entered the kitchen Amelia was curiously missing she had been staying with us, only leaving to met Pam but she usually told me when she was coming and going.

"Sookie. Just as well you dressed yourself." Gran smiled. "I was just going to go in there and do it for you," her face hardened.

"Why?"

"Not another word. Get-in-the-car," the look in her eye almost had me backing down.

"Please tell me why." With a speed faster than a human woman her age should be able to move at, she had dragged me outside by my ear. It fucking hurt. Actually it made me tear up.

"I said; get-in-the-car!" Gran had the really intense look in her eye that she used to get when I was kid. I knew better than to argue with it. So sullen and sulkily I made my way to her car. Flopping down on the seat. Heavy handed as I closed the door.

"Not one word." She scolded. "I don't know what is going on with you and your young man but I intend to get to the bottom of it. By God if he's hurt you I have a stake in purse."

"Gran!"

"Not one word," she practically growled at me.

"No one tells me anything. But I will get to the bottom of this Sookie Stackhouse...Mark my words," Grans rant didn't stop there she lasted almost all the way to Shreveport. This was as pissed as I'd ever seen Gran. By the time she pulled the car to a stop outside Fangtasia I had practically disappeared into the seat. Oh God no.

She even opened my door, I thought grabbing me by my ear again was a little excessive. When I told her so she swatted me on the backside I was told in no uncertain terms I could pick out my own switch in the woods behind our house, one fit for a princess if she heard another pep out of me.

So it was with my lips pressed into a hard line, an iron hand gripping my wrist we made our way to the front of the queue. Gran leading the way.

"Who do you think you are?" called a girl at the front of the queue with more make up on than clothes on. Oh Dear.

I could feel Gran's emotions heating up before she turned on the poor creature. "Oh I know who I am. But you my dear are a fright to behold. You poor girl. Here's five dollars to get yourself something to eat. With your kidney's out like that you'll be sure to catch your death."

The girl took the five dollars like she had been glamoured. "You go on now," Gran smiled, before turning to the door man.

"I am here to see Eric Northman," Gran turned to the dark skinned Vampire smiling walking straight past him, not paying the cover charge. He nodded at me I grimaced shrugging my shoulders. Could this be any more embarrassing?

Yes, yes it could apparently. Gran strode up to the throne like a bull in a china shop. Stopping only to confront some wretched woman crawling all over the floor trying to get Eric's attention.

"Get up child, would you like to eat something that's been crawling all over the floor? Well would you?" she had a point.

I hung my head even lower.

Eric chuckled, my lady bits tightened before I clamped it all down. "Despicable behaviour for a grown woman," Gran muttered under her breath before fixing Eric in her sights.

"Adele..." Eric smiled, it was fake the one he reserved for business associates.

"...Don't you Adele me," Gran started. Oh boy. "Now we can do this here or somewhere private -your choice."

Eric rose a face like thunder, "Follow me," he gritted out. Yeah I guess it wasn't everyday Eric allowed Humans to speak to him like that, certainly not in front of everyone. Shit.

As soon as we were in his office. Gran took charge again manhandling me into the couch, "Sit." I was commanded.

"You there." She commanded Eric in the opposite corner of the couch. Somewhere in all this Pam had come in. She had a clip board in hand, pen poised like she was ready to take notes.

Gran turned to Eric after eyeing her with narrow eyes. "You tell her to get out or I will take her out myself," Gran gritted out. I'd only ever seen her lose it like this once before. Jason had coloured Hoyts face blueberry blue with permanent marker. It wouldn't come off. I think Jason's eighteenth birthday party will go down into history because of it. Yes you read that right; eighteenth, not eighth.

"Leave us," Eric seethed. Used to dishing orders not taking them.

"Can I ask what all this is about?" turned to Gran when the door was closed and Pam on the other side.

"That's what I'd like to know?" she spoke as she pulled a chair to face us both, despite the fact you could drive a truck between us.

"Now Sookie here hasn't been eating, not leaving her room. She's not even noticed I've had her cell phone for five days... so I know you've not called or even sent one those text thingys."

Yes, much, much more embarrassing, "Gran!"

Grans glare was so toxic, it had me all but shrinking back in my seat. "It's all my fault," I spoke quickly. I'd be picking my princess switch when I got home, if I got home, that was for sure.

"NO. It's my fault," Eric jumped in. Now Gran looked like she was watching tennis.

"How did you recon that! I nearly barbequed you!" I screeched.

"I nearly drained you," Eric replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grans hand twitch at the opening of her bag.

"Yeah, self defence. After I nearly killed you, burnt you... you were in blood lust. It wasn't your fault it was mine. My fault." All mine.

"No, it was mine. You where acting strangely in the restaurant. I should have seen you where under the influence of the Maenad. I should have protected you. Instead I let things get so out of hand that it lead to me nearly draining you. My fault."

"Is this what you two have been arguing about whos fault it is?" Gran asked, a look of disbelief.

"No, we haven't been talking," I shook my head.

"As Dear Abby would say, build a bridge and get over it," Gran glared at us.

"You read Dear Abby too?" came the muffled voice of Pam on the other side of the door.

Suddenly I couldn't help myself but I started laughing, I covered my mouth I did everything to try to stifle it but the tears where running down my face. Eric began laughing too, he pull my hand from my face. Letting go of my hand as soon as he had done so.

"She your child," I giggled.

"That she is," Eric smiled. God I have missed that smile. More than should be possible.

"You've really not been eating? You look a little pale," Eric said in seriousness.

"No, I haven't felt like it. To scared,"

"Of me." Eric stated, his face hard once more.

"No, well yes. But not in the way that you think. I was scared that you would hate me. That you would feel trapped having to marry me, well more than we are..." I was officially rambling.

"Eric has not been eating either...I bought the whole Pucci collection for crying out loud and he didn't even notice," Pam's muffled voice came from behind the door, again.

"Pamela, I am warning you," Eric called in the direction of the door.

The door flew open, "Punish me any way you see fit. But I've had enough of this, I must say my piece. He's really not been himself. I've been spending money like it's going out of fashion he doesn't even care. I had my pets eat crackers in his bed and he just flipped the mattress. I have been so distressed I even cheated on my hair dresser, the new one they gave me bangs. Me bangs! Eric didn't even notice... the bangs where just too horrible I had to shave my head so I could grow my hair out again."

"Really? Eric you didn't even notice Pam's bangs?" I asked with a smirk in a mock outraged voice.

He reached over for my hand. My heart leapt to my throat at the contact.

He nodded, "I've been miserable. I thought you hated me..."

"...I could never..." before I could say anything more Eric's lips where on mine. Oh God I've missed him. I've missed him soooo much.

"Not your fault," he mumbled over and over again into my mouth.

I heard the door open and close and Gran's voice saying "come along Pamela, those kids need their privacy and I've been dying to try a pink pussy." ICE WATER. I pulled abruptly away from Eric my face I was sure was a mask of disgust.

He chuckled, "It's a cocktail." Of course it is- duh! We both burst out laughing again. It really was the best medicine.

"You really don't blame me?" I asked, when we had finally sobered up this time.

"No, it was Calisto." Eric let out a sigh then took a deep breath despite not having any need for either. "Oh Sookie, I thought I'd hurt you, that you wanted nothing more to do with me. I have missed you. I **have** missed you. . .I've been an idiot."

"We been idiots. Lets promise each other to never do this again. Never stop speaking to each other again. I can't believe how foolish I've been.

I kissed Eric again, he kissed me back with such urgency I thought my panties would surely combust. I rolled my hips into his. Then it was just a hazy of sweet nothings, lovers promises, roaming hands, tangled limb's as we climb together to the heights of ecstasy.

Sated and contents in each other's arms we surveyed the damage of Eric's office, "Dear Lord...it's a mess."

"Our mess, but as long as we are okay it's good. Besides Pam can tidy it as her punishment," Eric said pulling me to my feet.

I wobbled a little my legs like jello, Eric reached out to steady me. "Come, let me at least buy you and your Gran dinner. I've fed let me at least feed you."

I put my forehead on his chest at the mention of my Gran wincing. "I am sooo sorry about her. For a human she is quite scary."

"Don't be she seemed to be the only one of us to have any sense. And she is quite scary for a human," he chuckled.

"I...I Love you," it just came out. Eric's lips descended on mine once again. Pouring in all the affection he felt for me. Rather have had that than some too early declaration that he didn't mean.

"Come let go see what your Gran makes of my bar." We dressed quickly smoothing out each others hair, as much as was possiable.

Gran was sitting on a bar stool, Pam on one side. I think Felicia on the other I wasn't sure of her name. She had Chow knitting, the ball of wool still in her hand bag. She was sewing two beer towels together. The bar sure looked different form when we first arrived. All the Fangbangers where dressed in an array of bright colours, with psychedelic patterns.

"Gran found a use for all the Pucci I bought, she is currently making a kidney warmer from beer towels. She has Chow knitting a jumper for some poor girl who has no self respect," Pams grin was shit eating.

Don't think I missed Pam calling Gran, Gran. I just palmed my face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy... Gran know's best eh?**


End file.
